Angel In Disguise
by Anya0901
Summary: Namine is lonely and is a nobody, but she desperately wants to feel loved by someone. Marluxia is using Namine as a tool to get Sora's power. Can Marluxia change his cruel ways or will he stay heartless? Can Namine ever feel loved? Marluxia/Namine LEMONS xo Based on Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories!
1. Chapter 1 - Nobody

Chapter 1

Nobody

There once was a beautiful young girl who is trapped in a small white room. Everything is white; the marble floors, the walls, her dress, even the furniture is white. The only color in the room is, her; she has light pink rosy cheeks and breathtaking big blue eyes. She is a shy, quiet girl, but she isn't ordinary, for she has amazing powers. She wields the power to manipulate the memories of this young boy, and those close to him. She hated this power for she didn't want to hurt anyone; she's forced by an organization group to mess with him because they wanted his power. He is the chosen one to fight the darkness even though he is just a young boy. She uses her drawings, to play with his memories; the boy knows nothing of her, yet she knew everything about him; his friends, where he lives, his power, everything…

The girl sat up straight in her chair as she stared blankly at her sketchpad; she just got done drawing the young boy. He has a huge grin on his face for he is always happy and positive. She examined his appearance and clothing; he has brown spiky hair, peachy skin, and piercing dark blue eyes… His clothing is, unique… He wore a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. He also wore white gloves and yellowish black shoes. She ran her fingers lightly on her picture. She felt pain in her chest, like a black hole, is inside her. She did not want to go through with this plan, but she has no other choice. The leader of this castle said he would hurt her if she did not do what he says, and he threatened to keep her locked up in this castle, forever. She's afraid of him because he is very intimidating and dark. She couldn't judge the man for she is dark too. They both were nobodies; they were never loved, and they both were alone. He had no emotion, yet, surprisingly this young girl did, but all she ever felt was fear, depression, guilt and loneliness. She hoped that someday, someone will love her, but in the back of her mind, she knows no one would ever love such a heartless girl.

She stroked her drawing; the more she studied it, the more she hated herself. Getting rid of his memories and replacing them with lies is a cold thing to do to a person. As she is lost in her picture, her door opened slowly and quietly.

"Namine." A man who is tall with a long black coat on came in her room. He has his black hood up so she couldn't see his face.

She looked up from her sketchpad to stare at the man; her body started to shake. The man before her is the one who imprisoned her here, who threatened to hurt her.

"Aren't you going to greet me back?" His voice is harsh and cold.

"Hello, Marluxia." She greeted, but her words are shaky.

"That's better." He said mockingly. "Are you doing what I asked you to do?"

"Yes." She whispered. "But, why must I replace this girl with myself?" She flipped a page back from her sketchbook to reveal the same young boy with a young girl; she has short dark red hair. The red haired girl resembles Namine a lot. They have the same features except Namine has long light blonde hair instead of red, but the girl has the same color eyes as Namine's. Marluxia ordered Namine a couple of days ago to erase this girl out of the boy's memories and replace her with herself. Marluxia never gave her an explanation, but Namine was too afraid to ask before…

"Because my dear I want him to fall for you." He laughed in disgust.

"He's in love with her." Namine touched the redhead girl in the painting. "She's beautiful."

"Don't be jealous. Soon he'll have the same feelings towards you, and he'll forget that she even exists."

"Why would I want him to love me? He doesn't know me."

"He will soon." Marluxia walked closer to Namine and he started to stroke her hair gently. She flinched at his touch, but she let him do as he pleases.

"Why do you want him here?" She asked softly.

"I want the power of the keyblade. If I have it, I will control everything… Everything will be mine." He sounded greedy.

Namine sighed quietly as he kept stroking her hair. The keyblade is the weapon that the young boy used against the darkness, against the heartless… Marluxia's motives were to rebel against the organization leader, Xemnas and become the new leader; there are thirteen members in the organization and just like Namine and himself, they were nobodies too. Marluxia only has five of the members in on his plan to overrule Xemnas, and Marluxia wants to use the young boy as a puppet to help him with his plan. Marluxia thinks that the young boy's powers will destroy Xemnas, and after Marluxia is done using the boy, he will kill him and take his power, making himself invincible.

Marluxia finally stopped touching her hair. "Sora is on his way here. Start erasing his memories of that girl and replace them with you!" He ordered.

"Alright." She quietly whispered, feeling guilty inside.

"Your hero is coming to save you, princess." He said in a sarcastic tone before he left her alone in her little white prison.

"He doesn't want me, he wants Kairi." She said to herself as she examined the girl in her picture. Namine couldn't help but admire Kairi, and her beautiful life. She has great friends, a wonderful personality, she's gorgeous, and she does not have any darkness in her… All these traits of Kairi, Namine lacked; She secretly envied Kairi.

Namine started to draw herself with Sora, but she began to feel sick to her stomach. She didn't want to ruin his relationship with Kairi. She wanted to leave them alone. Namine hated her power. The members of the organization who lives in this castle call her the "white witch" because of her dark power. Namine never called it power, but she would call it a "curse." The people here are just using her for it, and it made her feel dirty.

After she was done replacing Kairi with herself, she lied down in her bed, her sketchpad lying on her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling; this whole castle is white, yet it felt dark and depressing.

"Castle Oblivion." She quietly whispered to herself.

Namine thought about Marluxia. She doesn't know much about him, only that he's cold and cares for power. She sat up from her bed and started to draw a pink flower. He did like flowers… Maybe if she drew him a picture, he would be a little kinder towards her… Namine never felt hatred towards another before. She always took pity for people, even if they didn't treat her kindly. She always tries to see the good in everyone. She really did feel for Marluxia because they shared the same fate. They didn't choose this life, but they got it… It was a harsh life for the both of them.

She was done drawing the huge pink flower, it only took her a couple of seconds, but it looks perfect. The outline of it is nice and neat, and the coloring is all in the flower, not outside it.

"Hey." Speaking of him, he came back to her room to check up on her. His hood is down, this time, revealing his face. He has feminine features; his eyes were cold, but they were beautiful. Like Namine, he has stunning blue eyes. His hair is shoulder-length and is the color of a light pink rose. He has a pretty face, but it hid ugly motives.

Namine couldn't help but be excited that Marluxia came back to see her. "Here, Take it." She ripped the finish drawing out of her sketchpad, she didn't hesitate; she really wanted to give it to him.

"What's this?" He took the paper and examined it. "A pink flower…" He traced the flower with his fingertips. "Why did you draw me this?"

"I don't know." She did, but she didn't want to explain herself. He would laugh at her if she told him otherwise.

"Thank you." He said gently.

Namine was shocked by his gratitude, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You are welcome."

Marluxia continued to stare at her drawing she gave to him. "Um, I should go." He awkwardly hurried and rushed out of her room for he felt something he never felt before…

Warmth _…_

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia went to his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of the picture that the young witch has drawn him. He couldn't help but to question her kindness. _I have treated her like shit, yet she does something nice like this?_ He shook his head to forget about it. It should not mean anything to him. It is just a stupid drawing. He folded the picture in fours and put it in his coat pocket…

If it was stupid then why didn't he get rid of it? He lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hated being heartless… He couldn't feel; he is just cold... But, when that young girl gave him this picture he felt something. He couldn't help but to laugh, though, she meant nothing to him. She is just an object to get him the power he wants and deserves. Soon, he will have Sora's power, and after Namine is of no use to him, he will kill her.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine couldn't stop smiling after Marluxia left. She is happy he liked her drawing… She wondered why she cared that he liked it, but she shrugged it off. She shouldn't be so kind towards him because she knew he was an awful person, yet she wanted him to like her. Why, though? Was it because she has no one else? She's scared of him, yet she cared what he thought about her.

She is lying in bed. She couldn't sleep at all. She is too anxious to see him again. Her eyes kept looking at the door, wishing he would open it. She wouldn't care if he were rude to her, just as long as she saw him. She admitted to herself she didn't feel as lonely when he would visit her even though, she is frightened by him… She finally felt her eyelids growing heavy and she fell into a deep slumber.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

She opened her eyes and immediately got out of bed. She fixed her white dress so it is nice and neat. She then sat in the chair she always sits on, waiting patiently for him.

Marluxia came in the room to do his daily check up on her. "Namine." He greeted.

"Hi…" Her voice is shaky as usual, but she gave him a small smile.

"Sora is in the castle looking for you."

"Oh." She didn't want to talk about it… She didn't want to be reminded of what she did to the poor boy.

"Well, I'll check back on you later…" He went to leave; she was no use to him anymore today.

That's it? Namine felt disappointed. "Wait…" She called out to him softly.

"Hm?" He didn't turn around to face her; he is halfway out the door.

"Don't leave… I." She couldn't find the right words. How does she ask him to stay with her?

"Do you need anything?"

"Um, no…"

"Then what do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Can you stay here a little longer?" She bit her lip. She felt stupid asking him that, no, she's afraid to hear his answer…

He turned around; his eyes widened. "You want me to stay in here? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?" He is shocked. Why does she want him here? He treats her poorly, yet she's asking him to stay with her.

"I don't want to be alone." She confessed as she started to sob.

Marluxia walked up to her without showing any sign of emotion and wiped away her tears from her face with his fingertips. She usually would flinch away from his touch, but this time, she froze in her chair. She wanted him to touch her so she stayed perfectly still.

"I'll stay for only a little bit." Marluxia wiped the last couple of tears from her cheeks.

"Okay." She whispered; happy he wasn't going to leave her alone.

Marluxia sat on the edge of the table, facing her. He is only inches apart from her. She relaxed, her hands on her lap as she is staring at him. He wanted to ask her why she wanted him to stay with her, but he didn't want her to think he was interested in her…

"Marluxia?" She finally spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Um, thank you for agreeing to stay with me for a little bit. I enjoy your company." She gave him a gentle smile.

He laughed; he couldn't believe what she just said to him. "I don't treat you well, why would you say that?"

"I just never had anyone around me before…" She was hurt that he was laughing at her.

"You and I are supposed to not have anyone around us. We aren't meant to feel, Namine." He said calmly.

"I…" She knew this fact already, but she had little hope to at least, have felt that someone wanted her even if it's just for a little bit.

"If you think I would care for you, then you are wrong." He said sternly.

Namine couldn't help but sob again. "I know you don't like me. I mean nothing to anyone…"

Marluxia felt something inside him, a new emotion; guilt, "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Namine asked as she kept sobbing.

"Nothing!" He growled, pissed he's feeling these new emotions inside him.

Namine slowly rose up from her chair and curiously, touched his hand that is placed on his chest where his heart should be. Now he is the one who is flinching... Why is she touching him? She never touched him before… What has gotten into her?

"You feel something?" She looked into his blue eyes.

"No." He lied.

"Oh." She sighed as she went back to sit in her seat. "Sorry. I shouldn't have touched you. I had no right."

He couldn't help but admire her shyness. She is so fragile and quiet. She always acted nervous around people. For the first time, he looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes."

"How do you feel when you are just a nobody?"

"I only feel bad emotions… Fear, guilt, loneliness, and depression." She answered as she stared at the marble floor. "I know I will never feel love or happiness, but I want to…"

"You will with Sora." Marluxia snorted. That stupid boy will believe that this young girl is his true love… How pathetic!

"But it's false. He only thinks he will love me when in reality, he only loves Kairi." She explained.

"That's close to love you will ever experience," Marluxia said coldly.

"When you were human, have you ever been in love?" Namine couldn't help but ask.

He flinched at the question, but he showed no emotion. "No."

"I see," Namine whispered.

"I have to leave now… I'll see you later." Marluxia stood up from sitting on Namine's table and left the room.

Namine felt lonely again as soon as he was out of her sight.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"Marluxia!" A female dressed in the same long black coat as him came running up to him.

"Larxene." Marluxia turned around to face one of his followers.

"Were you in _her_ room?" She questioned him. She hated him visiting her daily. She felt like he was attracted to the young girl, even though he never admitted to it… Larxene always felt jealous of her every time he's in her room.

"Yeah."

"Why? All you have to do is check up on her for a couple of seconds to make sure she's doing her job."

"Don't question what I do with the girl." He said casually. Larxene was supposed to follow his orders, not question what he does.

"Hm. Getting defensive?" She mocked.

"Not at all." He went to leave her, but she grabbed his wrist.

"I saw how you looked at her when you first laid eyes on her. You had lust in your eyes." She laughed wickedly.

"No." His tone is cold.

"Ha, Don't get attached to her. She's nothing… She's just a tool to use."

Marluxia didn't answer. He jerked his arm, so Larxene would let go of him, and he continued to walk down the hallway. He didn't care for the white witch. She meant nothing to him just like everyone else. He lived in this world to not feel love, that was his harsh fate and he accepted it…

He returned to his room and sat on his bed. He took out Namine's picture that she drew for him and examined it. The stupid girl has hopes to find love. She is different from him. All he wanted is power while she wanted to be loved and not be so alone in this cold, sick world.


	2. Chapter 2 - Abused

Chapter 2

Abused

Namine sat still in her chair. She is going through her drawings of Sora and her. They looked so happy together, yet they never met before. The way he looked at her made her feel warmth, but then she felt cold when she realized those looks were meant for Kairi and not her. She sighed to herself as she kept looking at them, but she immediately fixed her posture, she sat up straight, shoulders back. She knew someone is coming to see her; she heard footsteps close by.

"Hi." Marluxia opened the door as he casually walked in the room.

"Hello, Marluxia." She said properly.

He sat down on the corner of the table and stared at her. "What are you drawing?"

"More memories of Sora's and I's." She frowned. She didn't want to do it, but she had to obey Marluxia's orders, even though it is killing her inside.

"Good." He gently smiled at her. His plan is working perfectly. The brat kid is running all over to find her, to save her precious life.

"Um…" Namine went to say something to him but stopped. She wanted to have a nice conversation with the man who imprisoned her here, but she wanted the conversation to have nothing to do with Sora and his memories.

"What is it, Namine?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow. He could never think what this little girl would say next. She always surprised him with her words, and he never knows how to react to her. She was clearly getting under his skin.

"Nothing." She had nothing to say to him even though she wanted to get to know him, but she knew he wanted nothing to do with her.

"If you have something to say then just come out and say it." He clenched his teeth.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all." Embarrassed, she looked down at the marble floor.

Marluxia couldn't help but laugh. Why does _she_ want to get to know him? This girl is strange, very strange indeed. Namine started to shake as soon as he started to laugh. Of course, he didn't want her to get to know him, why should she? She is just a little tool to him.

"There's nothing to know about me, Namine. I am a nobody just like you… I am not special…" He said.

"That's not true." Namine disagreed. She knew he is a cruel person, but she didn't think he isn't special. She thought he is mysterious…

"It's sad you have little hope for me." He slowly rose up from sitting on the table and he walked up to her. He started to play with her hair. Namine couldn't help but smile. It felt good when he touched her.

"Why aren't you flinching away from my touch?" He asked as he kept running his fingertips through her long blonde hair.

"I got used to it." She could never tell him she started to like it.

Marluxia kept playing with her hair and Namine closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of him touching her, but it did not last long. He stopped touching her, and she immediately opened her eyes. Why did he stop? He then grabbed her face gently and forced her head to look up at him. He is staring at her while she stared back at him with confused eyes. He always thought she is beautiful when he first laid eyes on her, but he vowed to himself that he'll never love such a nobody. This girl is foolish to think she will find someone to love her… She's so naïve and stupid, it disgusts him.

He let go of her face and sighed. "I have business to attend to."

"You are leaving me already?" She felt misery and pain inside her because she realized she would be all, alone all day long…

"Yeah…" He scratched his pink hair and walked away from her. When he went to the door, he turned his head to look at her for the last time. "I… Um." He took a deep breath. "I'll come back soon, promise."

"Okay." Namine is happy to hear him say that. She stayed sitting in her chair, waiting for his return.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia closed the door behind him and leaned back on it. He couldn't believe what that girl is doing to him. He doesn't visit her a lot, but now she wants him to keep coming back… He couldn't understand this white witch. Why is she starting to be interested in him? She should be interested in Sora! He didn't want her slacking on her duties. She has to do everything right if he wants Sora's power. As he started to walk down the hallway, a guy approached him with the same black coat as him.

The guy put his black hood down to reveal his face to Marluxia. The guy has long blonde hair and emerald eyes. "Do you think your plan will work to take over the Organization?"

Marluxia just smirked. "You have doubts, Vexen?"

"Yes, I think Riku will be more suited, not Sora."

Riku used to be best friends with Sora until Riku surrendered himself to the darkness. Riku always fought for Kairi's heart, but Kairi always chose Sora over him. Riku is alone without his friends, but he'll never give up his heart to the light. He is in too deep in the darkness. His heart is doomed.

"Hm. Talk to Namine in having Riku come in this castle then… I still believe Sora is perfect for me to take over the Organization Thirteen!" Marluxia laughed violently.

"Alright. I will talk to her later." Vexen has a strong feeling that Riku is much stronger than Sora. He believes Darkness overrides the light… Vexen promised himself he would prove Marluxia wrong.

"That fucker can sure fight, though." Another man came up to them. He wore the same black coat, but he has red spiky hair.

"What is he like, Axel?" Vexen wanted to be the next to play with Sora. He wanted to fight him to see why Marluxia would pick him over Riku.

"He's always cheerful, but he is strong… His personality is really annoying, yet he really is determined to see his princess." Axel snorted, waving his hand in the air.

"How many floors did he pass?" Marluxia asked.

"Three," Axel answered.

"Perfect. He will keep losing more and more memories every floor he passes. Namine did a good job in replacing Kairi with herself." Marluxia said.

Things were coming together for Marluxia. Soon he will have all the power from the keyblade. He will be the one leading the Organization, and everyone will bow to him.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine drew more pictures of Sora and Riku. Namine couldn't help but feel bad for Riku. She felt his pain… It must be hard to be madly truly deeply in love with someone, but the other person is in love with someone else, especially when that "someone else" is his best friend. Riku is like Namine and the Organization Thirteen; he is dark, very dark. But he still has a chance to change his fate for he still has a heart. As she kept drawing, the door slammed opened violently.

Namine looked up from her sketchpad. It is Larxene. Namine is not too fond of her. Namine is scared of her.

Larxene would always pick on her; she would always call Namine useless and an object… She truly is one of the Organization members to ruin her self-esteem.

"Well, well." Larxene grabbed Namine's sketchbook out of her hands without much effort, the girl is weak compared to her.

Namine is not comfortable with having ANYONE touching her sketchbook… "Please. Give it back." She said in a small voice.

Larxene went through her drawings and laughed out loud. "Isn't sad that you have to draw yourself in a boy's life and it's not even real? Sounds like an obsessive girl if you ask me."

"It's my job." She whispered. She didn't want to be in Sora's life at all. She wanted to leave him alone, but she must obey Marluxia.

"Don't get smart with me." Larxene threw Namine's sketchpad at her face, causing Namine to fall off her chair and crash hard on the floor.

Namine immediately covered her right cheek. She felt pain on her face… Larxene really hit her hard. "I wasn't…" Namine whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Larxene kicked her stomach while Namine is still down on the ground.

"Ah!" Namine screamed out in pain. Why must Larxene punish her?

"You think Marluxia will love you?" Larxene kept kicking her.

 _Why did she ask me that?_ Namine thought to herself. "No." She answered her as she continued to cry out in pain.

"He's heartless just like you and me. He doesn't even consider you anything. You are just a tool to him! He'll kill you after he's done using you." Larxene kept kicking Namine over and over again. She hoped she bruised the white witch.

Namine started to sob. She couldn't defend herself against Larxene. Larxene is way too strong, plus Namine wouldn't think about physically hurting another person. As Namine took in all of the pain from Larxene, she finally blacked out.

"Hm. Stupid, weak bitch!" Larxene kicked her one last time then left her lying on the cold marble floor.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

A couple of hours have past and Marluxia decided to check on Namine. He wanted to ask her if Vexen has talked to her about summoning Riku here. As he came in the room he saw her lying motionless on the floor.

"NAMINE!" He rushed over to her and bent down to examine her. "ANSWER ME!" Who would've done this to her? He couldn't believe his eyes. She didn't answer him. Her eyes were still closed.

Marluxia picked her up off the ground and set her on her bed. He looked at her face, her cheeks used to be pinkish, but now they are black and blue. She did bruise easily, very fragile indeed. Whoever hurt her is going to pay… Marluxia will NEVER forgive them. He slowly took off her white dress and he saw more bruises all over her stomach. The black and blue marks are huge and they are very purple compared to her soft pale skin. He ran his fingers down her stomach. He must give her medicine… He slowly walked away from her, but Namine's eyes fluttered open.

"Marluxia?" She called out weakly.

"Namine!" His voice sounded like he is in pain. He is upset she's bruised up like this. "Who did this to you?"

Namine looked down at herself. She is exposed to him, well she is still in her undergarments, but she felt embarrassed that he saw her like this. "I am fine." She whispered.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" He repeated, but more violently this time.

"It doesn't matter. I am just your object. I can still draw for you…" She answered. She tried her hardest not to break down and cry in front of him.

There is hurt in Marluxia's eyes. He couldn't stand to see her all bruised up like this. "No…"

"Sh." Namine interrupted him. She slowly tried to sit up, but her body ached. "Ugh…"

"Stay in bed!" He slowly pushed her back down on the bed. He truly worried for this innocent girl.

Namine is confused why Marluxia cared for her. He is heartless after all… She looked at him with her big blue eyes, but he didn't look back at her. He is too concerned about her body. He lightly touched it and she flinched at his touch not because she didn't want him to touch her, but that it hurt her.

"Let me get you some medicine." He whispered.

"No." She grabbed his hand in panic. "Just stay with me for a little bit."

"I will be right back." He ensured her.

"NO!" Her voice sounded desperate. She is worried if he left her, that Larxene would come back and hurt her again.

"Namine. I will come right back. I'll stay a lot longer tonight if you let me get you medicine."

She nodded slowly. She prayed to herself that he would hurry back to her. He is the only person she can trust. She hated everyone else even though Marluxia only is using her, but she didn't care. She just wanted his company.

He finally left her to get the medicine. She laid there like a woman in distress. She is weak and helpless… She wanted to put her dress back on because she felt self-conscious. She is just bone thin. She has no shape or no fat on her. She never let a man see her like this, ever. As she stared at the white ceiling, she felt like she is drifting to sleep.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine felt something cold on her stomach as she woke up. Marluxia is rubbing medicine on her body. It felt really good; she couldn't help but give out a small moan. Namine hurried to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she made such a sound.

"You up?" Marluxia spoke kindly to her as he kept rubbing medicine on her.

"Yes." She said in a low voice.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Why does he care? He never cared about her before… He's now going to treat her like a normal person and not an object?

"It does to me." He said sternly.

"I…" She didn't want to tell him it was Larxene. Namine knew for a fact that Larxene would attack her again if Marluxia confronted Larxene…

"Namine, please…"

She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew he wouldn't let this go. "It was Larxene."

Marluxia's eyes widened. Why would Larxene hurt the poor girl? Namine has done nothing to her!

"Marluxia. It is no big deal."

"IT IS TO ME." He raised his voice! He wanted to rip Larxene apart.

"Please don't say anything." She pleaded.

"I have to."

"No…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I'll make sure she never touches you ever again." Marluxia stopped rubbing medicine on her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I am afraid." She felt her tears coming down her cheeks.

"I will protect you." He hurried and wiped away her tears from her face. He didn't like to see her hurting and crying…

Namine is shocked by his words. Does he want to protect her? Marluxia also is stunned about the words that came out of his own mouth, but he meant it. He didn't just take pity for the girl, but he felt pain too. He never thought he could feel for another person… Seeing her lying there helpless made him realize how much he did truly care for the girl, but he will never admit it to anyone. No one will ever know how much he feels for her…

"Th-thanks." Namine stuttered.

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

Namine's blue eyes blinked repeatedly, he wanted to stay with her all night? "If it is not a bother."

"Not at all." He gently smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. For the first time, she wouldn't feel so alone.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

No one bothered to come into Namine's room. Marluxia did as he said and stayed with her. They didn't talk much, but they both enjoyed each other's presence. Marluxia grew to like the girl more and more. He always was attracted to her, but he never showed her or any of the Organization members his true feelings towards the girl. Marluxia sat at the foot of the bed as Namine is still lying down. He put bandages on her to make sure her wounds wouldn't get infected. He told her he would put more medicine on her when she is sleeping, but she ensured him that she could not sleep tonight. She wasn't scared to sleep, but she is too excited that Marluxia is staying in her room all night.

"Oh!" She just thought of something.

"What is the matter?" He looked at her with concern eyes.

"My sketchpad! Where is it? She threw it at me… I hope it is not harmed."

Without another word, Marluxia got up and picked up the sketchpad that was still on the ground from when Larxene threw it at her. He then took it back to her.

"Thank you." She went to sit up.

"No." He put his hands on her to make sure she stayed lying down.

She obeyed him and stayed where she is at, she opened her sketchpad and checked all of the drawings. None are harmed. As she kept going through her sketches she stopped and stared at one particular drawing.

Marluxia noticed her and is curious on what she is looking at. "What is it that you are staring at?"

She blushed then she showed him. It is Sora and Kairi kissing. She forgot to change Kairi in this picture to herself, well, actually she didn't but she wanted to wait… Namine never kissed a boy before…

Marluxia stared at it. "Ha. He really does care for her…"

"Yeah, it must be nice to be loved." Namine studied Marluxia's profile as he kept looking at the drawing.

"It probably isn't anything special." He answered casually while he handed back her sketchpad.

"How do you know?" She hugged the sketchpad to her chest. If he never loved before how does he know if it isn't anything special?

Marluxia thought for a second then shrugged.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Namine asked.

He just snorted. Of course, he has… He also had sex plenty of times… It all meant nothing to him. "Yeah."

"I see. I never kissed anyone before." She blushed. "What is it like?"

"I felt nothing when I kissed someone, so it's nothing great. Pointless." He is not interested in this conversation like she is.

"Oh." She is disappointed. Is the reason he didn't feel anything is because he is a nobody? Would she feel the same way if someone kissed her?

While she is lost in thought, Marluxia just stared at her. She is so innocent and shy. He kind of thought it was cute… He never thought anything was "cute" before. Why is she having so much effect on him? He cursed her for it… He needed to stay away from her, yet he grew a small attachment towards Namine. He couldn't help but stare at her body. Her lacy white bra and matching underwear turned him on. He wouldn't dare to touch her even though he wanted the girl. Oh, what he would do to her… He figured it would be the same as the other women he's been with… He would feel nothing… He hadn't had sex in a real long time because of this issue… He thought it was a waste of time. What is the point in having sex when you don't feel anything? The girl is much younger than him… He would be disgusted if he took her innocence away.

"You should get some sleep." He said calmly.

"I am not tired." She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to enjoy his company some more. They didn't have to talk. She just wanted to stare at him.

"You have to sleep."

She set her sketchpad on the white marble floor. She didn't want to argue with him so she just nodded.

"Good girl."

"What are you going to do?" She curiously asked.

"I'll just sit here. I won't leave."

"Why don't you lie down with me?"

"That is okay. I'll just stay sitting." He didn't want to decline her, but he thought it is for the best. He can't afford to get more attached to her.

"Please." She said it so innocently. She didn't mean to be so forward, but she wanted to be close to him.

"As you wish." He couldn't deny her again… "Just stay still. I don't want you to get hurt. Let me move you." He got off of the bed and lifted her up gently. He then lied down on the bed with her on top of him.

He just fit her bed because he is too tall. She is so much shorter than him, but he thought it was adorable. She is like a little baby doll to him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She couldn't feel his beating heart… He is heartless for sure… He is also very cold, but she is grateful to be this close to him. She felt relieved that she wasn't alone. It is the first time she'd cuddled with anyone, and she really liked it, a lot.

"Good night." He muttered.

"Good night, Marluxia. Thank you for staying with me…"

"It's nothing…"

She fell in a deep slumber, but Marluxia is wide-awake. He made sure he stayed perfectly still for the young girl. He didn't want to hurt her. He is going to confront Larxene as soon as he sees her tomorrow. She's lucky that he would not kill her because he needs her just as much as he needs Namine.

He does think Sora will end up killing Larxene and she will be wiped out from existence. Larxene is just a tool to him too… Everyone in this castle is just a tool to him. He will be the only one who will benefit in his plans.

Namine's breathing is slow and steady as she laid on him. "Marluxia…" She said his name softly in her sleep.

Marluxia's gasped. Did she say his name? Is she dreaming about him? She said his name so sweetly… Why is she having good dreams about him? He is shocked, but he secretly likes it. He started to play with her hair. He made sure he didn't move too much so he didn't harm the fragile girl.

After a little while, he stopped playing with her hair, but then he touched her lips with his fingertips. What would happen if he kissed her? Would she want her first kiss to be with a heartless man? A Nobody? Marluxia immediately forced himself to stop thinking thoughts like that. He will never be intimate with this girl.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine opened her eyes. She slept through the whole night. She is happy to see that she is still on top of Marluxia. He stayed with her just like he promised.

"You stayed…" She whispered.

Marluxia didn't sleep at all. He made sure the girl was safe and sound. "Yeah. I told you I would."

"Thank you." Her gratitude is sincere.

He got up from the bed. He has her in his arms and he slowly set her back down on the bed. "I won't make you draw today. You need your rest. I'll be back later to put more medicine on you."

"You are leaving?" She felt a tug in her heart.

"I'll be back soon." He said bluntly as he left the room. He had business to take care of with Larxene.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia walked very fast in the hallway. He wanted to find Larxene and fast. He is more than angry that she touched Namine like that. As he kept walking he finally spotted her.

"Where were you all night?" Larxene asked him, already knowing the answer.

He ignored her question. "What the fuck did you do to Namine?!"

"I was playing with her…" Larxene said in a sarcastic tone.

"You hurt her!" Marluxia shouted.

"What's the big deal? She isn't anything special. She can still draw I only bruised her body not her hands."

Marluxia unexpectedly slapped Larxene across her face. She fell on the ground hard.

She lied on the ground, but she started to laugh as she rubbed her left cheek. "You HAVE fallen for her!"

"No, I haven't." Marluxia showed no emotion towards her.

"Yes, you have. I have never seen you stick up for a person before." Larxene slowly rose up from the ground, still laughing.

Marluxia ignored her comment. "You fucking touch her again then I will fucking kill you."

Larxene finally shuts up and gulps. She knew he is being serious. Without saying another word, Marluxia left her, speechless.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine did what Marluxia said and just laid in bed all day. She is really bored, though. She wished Marluxia would return soon, but she knew deep down he wouldn't come see her until way later in the day. She flipped through her drawings in her sketchpad… She drew pictures of Kairi by herself on the island she is living at. The island is called Destiny's Island. It is a small island, but Kairi loved it because she was with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. She wasn't born there like them, but she moved to the island when she was very young.

Namine envied Kairi for living on a beautiful island while Namine is stuck in a depressing castle full of white walls and white floors. There wasn't even windows in this castle. She hasn't been outside in a very long time.

Namine stared at Kairi; Namine never saw such a beautiful girl before, no wonder she has two boys fighting over her.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia stayed in his room all day. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone after what Larxene said about Namine. He should've just killed Larxene then and there, but he needed her… He wanted to check up on Namine, but he decided to wait. He didn't want Larxene and the others to think he grew a huge attachment towards the girl. He tried to kid himself in believing he isn't into the white witch, but he will admit she did get under his skin.

He never wants to see her abused like that ever again. If she ever got hurt like that by anyone, he will not hesitate to kill them; images played in his head of her lying there, hurt and broken. She is too beautiful, too innocent to be abused like that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lust

Chapter 3

Lust

Marluxia is on his way to go examine Namine's wounds and give her more medicine, but Axel and Vexen stopped him in the hallway. Marluxia was in no mood to deal with the other members of the Organization. He is still very angry for what had happened to Namine last night.

"Going to see the white witch again?" Vexen asked. By his tone, he is teasing Marluxia.

"I'm just giving her more medicine," Marluxia answered bluntly.

"We heard what happened between you and Larxene. You hurt another member for that witch?" Vexen hissed like a snake. Their leader is taking a young girl's side over one of his loyal followers.

"I need Namine to fulfill my plan, that is all." Marluxia started to walk away from them. He grew bored with the conversation and their lack of knowledge.

"There's more to it," Vexen muttered.

"What did you say?" Marluxia asked. He didn't bother to turn back around to face them.

"Don't fuck with him, Vexen," Axel said.

"Whatever. I didn't say anything." Vexen rolled his eyes realizing Marluxia would attack him next.

Marluxia wanted nothing more to do with Vexen, so he just kept walking. Marluxia wants to protect the white witch, but if it's going to jeopardize his plan on overriding the leader of the Organization, then he has to keep some distance away from her. She wasn't worth it. He wants to be the leader, and he knows if he continues to get closer towards her, then the other members would not take him seriously as the new Organization leader.

He finally reached her room. She is sitting on her chair, legs cross, shoulders back. She wore her white dress so she wasn't exposed to him in her bra and panties, even though it was hard for her to put it on. She is still in pain.

She is waiting for him to return and she softly smiled at him when he entered her room.

"Here, take this." He put the medicine in her hands.

She looked at him with confused eyes. Didn't he want to rub it on her? He did it yesterday… She played with the medicine with her fingertips as Marluxia went to go to the door. Why is he leaving her? She was waiting for him this whole time and he's going to leave? Has she done something wrong?

"Marluxia?" She called out before he left her.

"I got things to do than to babysit you." He snapped as he stormed out of the room.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine stayed in her chair after he left her. She was dumbfounded for what he did to her. Why didn't he stay to talk to her? Doesn't he care for her? Was he only nice to her last night because he pitied her? She didn't take her medicine; she just stared at it; why would she take it? He was only giving it to her because he needed her for his plans. He will kill her anyways after he's done with her. She will be useless to him afterward. He was a heartless man, but she couldn't help but to want attention from him. She loved his company and she didn't think he was so bad.

She had some hope for him to change. She thinks he could be a good man if he tried…

She set the medicine on the table and went to sit on her bed now. It was boring for her; she's in the same place doing the same thing. She gets up, draws, sits around, lies around, bathes, eats, and goes to bed. She was sick of this routine, but she has no choice. She is his prisoner… Even though she doesn't seem to have a life, she loved to wait for him even if most of the time it was only for a few seconds. She loved how mysterious he was. She loved how she couldn't figure him out. It made her want him a little more each day. Why does she have feelings for a man that treats her poorly?

As she is still sitting on the bed, she leaned her back against the wall; her sketchpad is relaxed on her knees. She looked at the drawings of Sora and her. Why couldn't she and Marluxia be like Sora and Kairi? Life would be a lot easier if Marluxia was hers. As she admired her drawings, her door opened. Has he come back to see her?! Her eyes looked up at the entrance of the door, but it was Vexen. Her shoulders slumped. She had her hopes up for nothing…

"Namine. I need you to do something for me." Vexen walked up to her.

Of course, he needed something from her. She was only here to please others. "Yes?" Her voice is shaky and shy.

"I need you to summon Riku in this castle."

"I don't know." She already felt bad for summoning Sora here, and now she has to summon his friend here too?

"You deny me?" His tone made her tremble.

"No, but why would you need him here?" She asked.

"It is none of your concern. Marluxia said it was fine if he came here, so do as I say."

This all was her concern, though, but she knew she couldn't ask any more questions, that she has to do whatever they say. "Alright."

"Good." Vexen went to leave. "Oh, and another thing… Make Riku forget Kairi too. Replace Kairi with yourself." After he demanded this order, he left her be.

She has to do the same thing to Riku as she done to Sora. What was their reasoning for her to do this to them? She felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt them, but she has no choice. Namine pretty much is taken Kairi's life away from her, making the two people that Kairi loves the most to like Namine instead.

Namine wiped her tears away from her face and started to get rid of Kairi and replace them with herself yet again. Kairi won't mean a thing to Riku and Sora anymore, and Namine felt all but guilty for it.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia is in his room by himself with his thoughts. He didn't want to leave the young girl like that, but he had to do it. Her sad face has haunted him all day, and he is greatly annoyed. He must not take pity on the girl.

As the girl kept haunting him, Larxene came in his room, unannounced.

"Ah, you aren't in the witch's room." She laughed.

"What is it you want?" Marluxia asked coldly.

"What? Can't I see you? I missed you even though you slapped me." Larxene came and sat really close to him on his bed.

"I need to be alone right now."

"No, you need me," she said seductively as she leaned in to kiss him.

He didn't pull away from her; he thought Larxene would get his mind off of Namine. Her lips pressed against his and he immediately pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Marluxia is never gentle when it came to intimacy. He is ALWAYS rough. That's all he knew. He never learned to be gentle…

She played with his tongue with hers, and then she started to undo the zipper of his black coat. His conscience kicked in and he stopped her, Marluxia then pulled away from her kiss. He felt nothing as usual when it came to intimacy. There is no point to go through with this. He didn't care for Larxene at all, but he couldn't even use her for an easy fuck because he wouldn't feel pleasure afterward. He couldn't even get Namine out of his head; her angelic face burned inside his mind.

"What's wrong?" Larxene asked in confusion.

"I just want to be left alone for today. Please leave." He mumbled.

"You ALWAYS want to be with me any other time! Ever since that bitch has been here you never want to sleep with me! Are you fucking her?!" Larxene felt anger well up inside her.

"No, I never even touched her."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?"

"Because I just am not in the mood! Leave!" Why must he explain himself to her?

Larxene rose up and left him. She has a gut feeling that he is starting to feel more and more for the white witch. Larxene is disgusted.

 _Namine is just a young girl…_ Larxene thought to herself.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

After Namine finished replacing Kairi with herself for Riku. She started to break down and cry. She hurt another person… She wished she could leave this cold castle, but she can't escape. She's weak and worthless…

She is not only feeling emotional pain but physical pain too. Since she hasn't taken her medicine, her body feels weaker than ever. Her body feels exactly how it did when Larxene has hurt her. She felt numb…

She lied down on her bed and lifted her legs to her chin; she is in a fetal position, wishing this pain would go away. She refused to take the medicine Marluxia gave her. What would happen if she died? No one would care…

The room is dead silent until the door opened quietly. She didn't care who it is. For once she would be happy just to be by herself.

"What the fuck!" Marluxia is shocked to see Namine lying there like that. He is pissed she didn't take her medicine like he told her to. "Why haven't you taken your medicine?" He brought food for her, and more medicine. He was just going to give them to her and leave her be, but I guess now he has to force her to take the medicine. She's being a brat.

Namine didn't even bother to look at him. She is silent…

Marluxia set the food and the medicine on the table and walked up to her bed.

"Answer me when I am talking to you!" He began to shake her!

"Please just leave me alone." She cried out. She looked awful. She is more pale than usual and her face and eyes were blotchy from crying all day.

"You stupid brat! You are going to die if you don't take your medicine!" He kept shaking her, but more violently this time.

"Ah, stop it. I WANT TO DIE!" She yelled out.

Marluxia stopped shaking her, his eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

"I do… I don't want to suffer. I don't want you to use me anymore… I can't do this anymore." She whimpered.

"Namine…" He couldn't believe what she was saying… She wanted to die because of how he treated her?

"Please. Just kill me. At least do that for me." She is hurt, indeed.

"Stop…" He felt a sharp pain inside him.

"PLEASE!" She begged. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"Just shut up." He whispered and he did something he knew he would regret. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, and for the first time, he kissed someone softly.

Namine eyes widened in shock. He acted like he didn't want her, but now he's kissing her? She didn't get this cold man at all… She finally just closed her eyes, not caring for the reasoning, but savoring her first kiss.

He slowly pulled away from her light pink lips. He felt something just now, and he hated her for it. "Take your medicine."

She couldn't move. She is too confused, but she felt her heart racing. She didn't even think she had a heart. She never felt it beat that fast before…

"Namine!" He raised his voice.

"Um. Okay." She slowly rose from her bed and lazily walked up to the table. He brought her pills, this time, so she decided to take them instead of using the rubbing medicine for her body.

After she took two pills, she downed the glass of water that is provided for her.

"Now eat." He ordered.

"I'm not hungry." She said in a soft voice. She is still upset that she summoned Riku in this awful place.

"Do it," he ordered harshly.

She sat down in her chair and started to eat. Marluxia brought her little rice balls and boneless grilled chicken. She couldn't eat fast, so she took her time. She is too upset to eat, even though she is forced.

He watched her every move as she ate. He admired her secretly how cute she is. Even when she's sad and hurting, he thought she is beautiful. He wished he didn't feel these feelings towards her, but he did. He is shocked he didn't regret kissing her. His body grew light when he kissed the pretty girl.

Namine didn't pay attention to Marluxia; she is too focused on trying to eat. She finally finished and went to go lie back down in her bed, but Marluxia grabbed her wrist.

"I did what you told me to do." She just wanted to cry herself to sleep. What else did he want from her?

"You need a bath."

"I took one this morning…"

"You need another one." Marluxia wanted to see her exposed. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Making her take a bath is the only way to get what he wanted. He had mad lust for the girl, and he is tired of not having her.

Namine blushed and started to feel self-conscious. Did she not look clean? She always took care of herself, but maybe since she was crying all day, she looked awful… She sighed. "If you think I need one, then I will take another one."

Marluxia couldn't help but to get turned on by her innocent, sweet words. "Good."

Namine went to leave her room to go, but she didn't expect him to follow her.

"Um?" She turned to look at him.

"I want to make sure you do it," he said casually.

"I can bathe by myself…" She started to feel freaked out. She immediately walked fast towards the bathroom. She then hurried and tried to close the door behind her, but Marluxia stopped it with his foot.

"Why are you denying me, Namine?" He asked.

"Please. I don't want you to see me." She tried to force the door to shut, but Marluxia wouldn't move his foot.

"But I want to see you." There is lust in his eyes. He is getting more and more turned on by her denying him. She is too innocent and he loved it.

"No…" She started to sob. She is frustrated and confused…

Marluxia pushed the door open, forcing her to fall backward on the floor. He immediately shut the door and locked it. There is no way she is going to escape him.

"Please…" She lied there, helplessly.

"Clumsy girl." He lifted her off the ground. She is like five pounds to him.

"Marluxia, I'll do anything if you leave. I can't bathe if you are in here." Namine couldn't stop sobbing.

"But I want this." With one motion, he ripped her dress off of her.

"Stop." She pleaded.

"Shhh." He leaned in and kissed her. This time, he forced his tongue in her mouth.

She couldn't help but choke. Why is he putting his tongue in her mouth?

He pulled away from her and laughed. "You are too innocent."

She turned her head from his gaze. She couldn't believe how cruel he is. He's forcing her to bathe in front of him then he's making fun of her innocents?

"It's cute." He admitted as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Please. Leave."

"I'm not leaving. I want to watch you." He brushed her blonde hair off of her face. "I need you, Namine."

Namine gasped. Why does he need her? What does he mean? "For what?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. How can she be that dense? He needs her for sex. He's been craving her… He can't hide it any longer. "Just do as I say, and it will all be over soon."

"What are you talking about?" She is still not following.

He ignored her and undid the hook on her bra, easily. He then pulled it off of her violently and tossed it to the side. She squealed at his sudden actions. Her breasts were very tiny, but her nipples are light pink, like little rosebuds.

He touched her left nipple softly. Namine finally got what he meant and she flinched at his touch.

"Let me have your body. It will feel good." He lightly tugged at her nipple.

"Stop… Please…" She unexpectedly moaned.

He smirked at the sound of her voice. He rubbed his hand in between her legs. He felt her panties soaked. He is happy she is turned on by his touch. "You are soaking, Namine. You might not want me, but your body does."

"I can't do this." She went to go to the door, but Marluxia grabbed her waist, forcing her to lean on his body. She faced the door as he started to rub her body. He felt her bones. She is very thin and tiny indeed.

She started to struggle to break free, but Marluxia had a tight grip on her hips. He forced her hips against him and she felt something hard on her back…

"You turn me on too, Namine," he said sweetly as he kept filling her body from behind.

She wouldn't admit it, but she felt urges and pleasures from his touch. She didn't want to go through with this, though. She knew he is only taking advantage of her…

"Namine admit it. You love me touching you." He played with her rosy pink buds.

She didn't say anything, she just slowly breathed in and out. Closing her eyes, wishing this will be over fast. She finally is giving into him. He leaned down and started to sweetly suck on her neck, making her squirm.

"Sh… Stay still," he said as he kept licking and sucking her neck. He is enjoying pleasuring her.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She is frightened even though this felt really good.

As he kept sucking on her neck, his hands moved up and down her thighs, forcing them to open up for him. Her body reacted by doing what he wanted, her back leaning more into him.

"Good girl." His fingertips started to rub against her underwear. "I can't wait to have this. It will be all mine…"

"Ugh. Please don't touch me there." She felt his fingers pushing her panties inside her.

"This is in the way…" He slowly pulled her panties down.

"No… Don't!" She didn't want to be completely naked in front of him.

"How am I supposed to make you feel good if you aren't completely naked?" He asked innocently. His voice sounded like he is mocking her. He pulled the panties all the way down her legs. "Step out of them."

She did as he said and stepped out of her panties. She is completely bare to him, and she hated it.

"Let me start the water for us." He turned his back on her to turn the water on. Feeling the water for the right temperature.

Namine's eyes widened. What does he mean "us"? Is he going to bathe her? "Marluxia, I want to bathe by myself."

"It will be more fun if I join you," he said over his shoulder as he is still checking the temperature.

Namine went to leave… She started to play with the lock on the door.

"If you leave, I will punish you," he warned.

She gulped and stopped trying to escape. "Why are you doing this? I am not experienced… I never had sex before!"

"Silly girl… Men love when girls are inexperienced… It makes them feel powerful," he said as he started to undress.

"That's sick," she whispered while she covered her naked body with her hands.

He is naked now too. He is very thin, but his whole body has muscles. Namine couldn't help but stare at his member. It is long and big…

She didn't want anywhere near it; afraid it will hurt her… Marluxia smirked knowing why she is frightened. It built his ego right up…

He grabbed her violently and they both went in the tub. He forced her to sit on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her, making sure she doesn't leave him. Namine started to sob again.

"Shhh." He whispered in her ear. She felt his breath tickling her.

"Please… Don't do this… Please." She kept sobbing. She didn't want this.

"Don't you want to feel loved?" He continued to whisper in her ear.

"Not like this…"

"You don't want to love me?" He asked mockingly.

She did really like Marluxia, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. "No… Because you are just using me…"

Marluxia didn't say anything because that is the truth. He is just using her… He will never love another; he will just be selfish and cruel. He still had Namine on his lap, but he used one arm to grab the soap. "Stay still."

Namine just sobbed harder. He ignored her sobs and rubbed his hands together, making them soapy. He then began to rub Namine's back.

She surprisingly stopped sobbing. Why is he washing her? She stood still like he said and he continued to wash her back. He then started to wash her stomach, arms, and legs. He then rubbed more soap in his hands and rubbed her small breasts.

"Ah!" Namine couldn't help but flinch.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just let him have his way with her, hoping this will be over soon. He then washed her down there; that made her feel uneasy.

"Please. Don't touch me there." She begged softly.

He ignored her and stuck one finger inside her, making her body arch. She felt his member hitting her. She is scared that it has gotten bigger…

"Your body wants me, Namine," he said gently as he fingered her in and out. "It loves me."

"Don't say that!" She squirmed.

"Stay still…" He put a second finger inside her.

"You are hurting me!" She cried out. "Stop!"

He ignored her and kept fingering her with two fingers. He is going in and out. He didn't know why she kept complaining; he felt her getting wetter and wetter. She is enjoying this… Why won't she just admit it? Her hips began to move up and down at every thrust.

She tried to control it, but she couldn't. While he kept fingering her from behind, he started to kiss her neck passionately. He wanted her to cum hard for him. He wanted her to beg for him to keep pleasing her. He knew she's too shy and too innocent, but he wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her…

Namine moaned a couple of times, but when she started to get loud she covered her mouth, embarrassed at the sounds she is making.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you…" Marluxia kept fingering her and kissing her neck.

"No… Please." It felt amazing to her, but she won't say it out loud.

Marluxia stopped fingering her and pulled his fingers out. He then sucked on them.

"What?" She turned her head to see him doing it. Why would he lick his fingers like that?

"I wanted to taste you…" He said devilishly.

She shivered. He is toying with her…

"You taste so good." He turned her around so she is facing him; her legs are on each side of him. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. Trying to figure out why he is such a monster…

He grabbed shampoo and squirted it in his hands. He then rubbed it in her hair. She avoided his gaze. She felt violated…

After he is done he then splashed water in her hair, washing the shampoo out. He then did the same exact thing with the conditioner.

After he washed the conditioner off of her, he then started to suck and nibble her small nipples.

"No…" She arched her back, her head thrown back.

He loved it. Her moans, her pleads everything. He kept sucking and licking. She is moaning even though she didn't want to. She couldn't help it…

He stopped licking her and checked to make sure her whole body didn't have soap on her. After he made sure there is no soap, he grabbed her and they rose up from the tub. She felt relieved. He is finally done with her, well, so she thought…

He dried her off. She looked at his penis and it is still huge and hard… She is grateful he didn't try to put it in her…

After he dried her, he picked her up and he sat on the counter. She is on his lap, confused on what he is going to do. He then put two fingers back inside her.

"No, I thought you were done!" She squirmed.

"We are far from done…" He laughed as he kept fingering her. "I want you to cum…"

"No…" She whimpered.

Marluxia is having way too much fun with this. He never had these urges and pleasures from anyone before. He wasn't even inside her yet and he is enjoying himself. He kept fingering her as she moaned.

"I love this side of you, Namine." He breathed in her ear.

It sent chills down her spine.

He stopped fingering her and he set her on the counter top. He then got off of the counter and forced her legs to spread open in front of him. He leaned down so he is eye leveled with her vagina.

"What are you doing?" Namine is scared, really scared.

"You'll like this. Trust me." He slowly started to lick up and down her…

"Ugh!" He is right. It felt good, but she is still unease…

He didn't stop. He went up and down slowly; then he began to go in and out of her! She felt his tongue inside her and it felt strange at first, but she felt pleasure afterward. She never felt like this before… She started to grow numb… "Ugh…." She felt her body release something, but she didn't know what…

Marluxia made sure he got every inch of came that left her. He wanted to taste it all. It tasted so sweet to him… He looked up at her and she collapsed. She almost fell off the counter, but Marluxia hurried and caught her before she reached the ground.

"It felt good, didn't it?" He had her in his arms.

"I…" She blushed. It did feel good, but she wished it were more love than lust… She is happy that it is all over, but little did she know that Marluxia has more in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4 - More

**Author Note: Marluxia FINALLY is going to take Namine's "Innocents" away. ;)**

Chapter 4

More

"Vexen!" Larxene approached him in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"I think Marluxia is getting too close to the witch."

Vexen just nodded. "I know. How should we follow a man that feels?"

"I agree."

"What do you propose we should do?" Vexen has been concerned with Marluxia getting attached to Namine, but he never told another member of the Organization; he was afraid the members would tell Marluxia. Vexen is frightened of him even though he'll never admit to it out loud…

"You think Riku is more suited than Sora. Let's use Riku against Marluxia." Larxene suggested as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"Hm. Alright, but we don't want Marluxia to find out."

Larxene snorted. "Don't worry, we'll make sure Marluxia doesn't have a clue. It will be our little secret." She winked.

Vexen couldn't help but smile. He was happy that someone else felt the same way about Marluxia. Soon Riku will kill Marluxia and Vexen will be the new Organization leader. He secretly wants to kill all of the Organization members, but he got to keep a low profile. Let, the other members and Riku do all the dirty work while he just sits and watches.

Larxene left Vexen, humming to herself. She wants everyone against Marluxia. She wants to hurt him for caring for that stupid little girl.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia carried Namine back to her room. Since he tore her little white dress to shreds, he had to wrap a bath towel around her.

She didn't say a word; she just let him do as he pleases with her. She just wants to force herself to sleep and be left alone. She felt dirty for what he did to her. She felt, even MORE, dirty that she secretly liked it.

They finally reached her room and he laid her down on the bed. She closed her eyes, patiently waiting for him to leave. Why wasn't she hearing any footsteps leaving? She opened her eyes and Marluxia is hovering over her, studying her.

"Marluxia?" She is confused. What is he still doing here?

He leaned in and kissed her hard. She gasped. Does he want more from her? She just wanted to be left alone!

He pulled away from her lips and started to undress. She gulped. She thought they were done!

"Please. No, more!" She said softly as she started to shake. She saw his member poking out. It was still hard and big from when they were in the bathroom and it still scared her…

"I can't get enough of you, Namine. I need to be inside you." He is completely naked and he didn't hesitate to slowly get on top of her.

She still had the bath towel around her, but not for long. Marluxia started to tug at it, trying to expose her body to him.

"No…" She tried to grab his wrists, but he is way too strong. He took her towel off in one motion and threw it on the floor.

He then smirked. He is finally going to have her. He's been craving her since they first met. She is finally his.

He immediately felt her sex with his fingers to make sure she is wet. She was, but not as much as he wanted. He couldn't force himself inside her, even though he really wanted to.

He started to finger her with two fingers causing her to arch her back.

He loves how her body responds immediately to his touch. As he kept fingering her she started to squirm. She didn't want him to keep doing this even though it felt good. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Marluxia." His name escaped her mouth.

"Hm?" He felt his erection even getting bigger when she called out his name. He doesn't know how much he can take to not be inside her.

"Please. Stop." She softly moaned.

"But you're loving it. Your hips keep rocking back and forth. You want me." He mocked.

He was right, her hips are rocking back and forth from him fingering her… "I can't…" She didn't know what to say… She is confused why she loved this. It felt amazing even though she felt uncomfortable.

"Sh. I'm going to make you cum so much that you'll be begging for more." He started to finger her faster.

"Ugh…" She felt like she is going to reach her climax, but then he stopped. "What?" She blinked and looked at Marluxia.

"You told me to stop." He said innocently. He wanted to mess with her. He knew she was going to cum for him, but he wanted to punish her for not admitting that she loved him pleasing her.

Namine stared at him. She couldn't figure him out. Was he trying to hurt her, or was he getting bored of her? Her body felt like it needed release, but she didn't want to admit it to him. It would be embarrassing…

"Namine?" He started to lightly touch her clit. He moved his finger around it slowly. "Beg for me."

Her eyes widened. "I can't."

"Do it." He stopped touching her.

"I…" Did she really want him? Was it better to finally be left alone, but her body really did want him. She sighed and nodded. "Please."

"Please, what?" He finally is getting her to beg for him.

"Please don't stop." She whispered innocently.

He slowly lowered himself, so he was eye-leveled with her sex. He then put his two fingers back inside her and started to lick her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her back arched for him. Pleasure was taking over Namine… He didn't stop. He wanted to taste her; wanted her to cum a lot for him; wanted her to only want him and no other person.

He promised himself in his head that she would only be with him, and no one else. He was selfish for her… Not too long, Namine did cum for him, and like Marluxia wanted, she came a lot.

He hurried and made sure all of it was in his mouth. He didn't want even a little drop to go to waste. After he licked her all up, he slowly rose up from her and lied on top of her. He stared at her beautiful, big blue eyes…

Namine hated herself for doing what he wanted. She hated how much she loved it. She felt really guilty.

"Did you like that?" He asked, still staring at her.

She turned her head to avoid his gaze. She is truly embarrassed.

"Namine?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Yes, I liked it."

Marluxia laughed. He got her wrapped around his finger. "Good. Now for some more fun." He is still eye leveled with her as he placed his erection by her entrance.

Namine started to squirm. He will hurt her! He's way too big for her. He'll split her in half… "Please, Marluxia. Don't… It will hurt." She started to sob. She is scared.

He circled his penis around her opening without putting it in. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

Marluxia smirked. He knew she was afraid because of his penis. He couldn't help but be happy that she was frightened. "Why are you scared?" He wanted her to tell him why. He wanted to hear her say it out of her own mouth.

"I…" She didn't want to say it to him.

"Tell me or I'll put it all the way in."

"You'll hurt me." She confessed.

"Why do you think I'll hurt you?" He wanted her to say because he's "too big".

"Um."

"Say it."

"Because you are too big." Her face grew bright red.

Marluxia kissed her hard. He is more turned on. "I'll go a little easy at first."

Namine shook her head. She didn't want him inside her at all. "No. Please. I can't do it. Please!" She begged.

Marluxia sighed. He didn't want her to deny him. He wanted her to want it. "It will only hurt for a few seconds."

"I don't know."

"I promise you'll love it." He didn't want to rape the girl even though he was forceful from the start…

Namine knew he wasn't going to let this go. "Fine."

Marluxia frowned. She just said "fine"? She should be excited that he wanted to fuck her…

"Marluxia?" She is shocked he didn't force himself in her yet.

"If you don't want me to do it, then I won't." He mumbled.

Namine felt relieved. He was giving her a choice, but deep down she was curious about sex. She wouldn't mind if Marluxia was her first… "No, I want you to do it." She said in a shy voice.

Marluxia studied her. She wants him to go through with it? "Alright." He slowly pushed himself inside her.

Namine started to cry out. He is hurting her! She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't think this much. Marluxia kissed her lips to swallow her cries. He only just put the head in, and she is already hurting.

He is growing impatient towards the girl. He never took it slow with another woman before. He was always rough, not caring for what they felt. He sighed as he went in and out of her slowly with just his head in, trying to get her used to him a little bit.

He would've felt bad if he forced himself all the way in. If he was going to take her innocence away, then he will take it away slowly. Namine calmed down a little bit as he kept thrusting slowly.

"I won't hurt you." He harshly said.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she looked in his eyes.

He couldn't help but stare at her back. She thanked him for going slow… Wasn't she mad at him? He did kind of forced her to sleep with him…

"How does it feel?" He asked gently.

She was shocked by his tone. "It feels good." She started to adjust to him even though it was just his head. It felt good to her, but it really felt good to him. She is extremely tight.

"You are too innocent, Namine." He couldn't help but praise her. He loved how tight she is.

"Sorry?"

"No, I love it." He kissed her lips as he pushed himself in a little more.

Namine started to cry out again until he pumped slowly. He wanted to force himself all the way in, but he'll tear the girl up if he does it…

Namine watched Marluxia as he kept grinding inside her. She can tell he had self-control for her sake. He looks like he is annoyed, though. She sighed. "Go all the way." She whispered.

Marluxia shook his head. "It will hurt if I do that."

"Just do it."

"As you wish." He forced himself all the way in, but he still went slowly.

Namine bit her lip. She didn't want to scream. She felt something tearing inside her.

"Let it all out. Don't hold it in." He commanded. He loved how she felt on his dick. It felt amazing…

Namine finally cried out in pain. She is hurting, but not for long. She started to feel pleasure as she moaned softly.

"That's it. You won't hurt anymore." He kissed her lips as he began to thrust harder and faster.

Namine's moans grew louder and Marluxia loved it. He loved her sweet voice. He could have sex with her for a week straight if he wanted to.

This was the first time he felt something during sex. He felt good. He doesn't want this to ever end.

Namine wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to kiss her. He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue to play with hers and she played with his tongue back.

Marluxia pulled away from her kiss. "I can fuck you all day, Namine."

"It feels amazing…" She admitted as she bit her lip.

He kept thrusting inside her until she reached her climax. She moaned out and he felt her cum on his dick. He kept pumping inside her until he finally reached his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her and they both are breathing heavy. Namine ran her fingers through his pink hair. She couldn't help but have a strong connection with him even though she knew he didn't feel the same way.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes." She answered. Still playing with his hair.

"I should go." He knew if he stayed in here longer, that he would get more attached to her.

"What?" Namine didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her for the rest of the day… She started to feel pain inside her. She knew deep down that he just wanted to use her, to take her innocence away.

Marluxia hurried and got off of her and changed quickly. He didn't want to look at the girl. He just wanted to leave her.

"Marluxia?" She called out his name. There is sadness in her voice.

"I'll see you later." He went out the door without looking back at the sweet, innocent girl.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

As Marluxia walked down the hallway, he saw Vexen.

"Where were you all day?" Vexen asked.

"Around."

"With the girl?" Vexen smirked; he wanted to get under his leader's skin.

"So what if I was?" Marluxia voice is harsh and cold like ice.

Vexen couldn't help but be frightened by Marluxia's tone of voice. He hurried and changed the subject. "Did she say if Riku is almost here?"

"No," Marluxia answered sternly.

"I see." Vexen wanted Riku here and fast. He might use Namine to seduce Riku. Make Riku turn against Sora, and have Riku think Namine is miserable being trapped in here with Marluxia. If Riku hears how Marluxia is treating her, he will kill Marluxia in one blow! The plan was perfect.

Marluxia continued to walk. He had no time to explain himself to Vexen. Vexen is weak to him.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine stayed lying in her bed, naked. She felt numb, sore and broken. How could he do this to her? He broke her… How could he just use her like that?

She is more upset that he used her than him forcing himself on her. She wished he would've stayed the night, but she knew it was all wishful thinking.

She grew to like Marluxia more and more even though he was a monster… Even though he was heartless…

She started to sob uncontrollably. She promised herself that she would never sleep with him ever again, not because she didn't like it, but because she feels awful about herself afterward. She wished he cared for her… She really did.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to leave Namine, but he had to. He can't keep getting attached to her even though he thinks about her all day, every day.

He wished he didn't feel for the girl. He wished the sex was nothing, but he couldn't get his mind off of it. He was craving her again. He wanted to go back to her room and do it again, but he can't.

He needs to focus more on Sora and his power than her. What has gotten into him? Since when did he feel for another? She was fucking up his life. He didn't blame himself, but he blamed her.

His door opened slowly. It was Larxene. "Hey."

Marluxia didn't get up from his bed; he didn't even look at her. "What do you want?"

Larxene walked closer to his bed. "I wanted to know where you were all day." She already knew the answer, but she wanted to mock him.

He huffed. It was no one's business where he was at; if he wanted to be with Namine all day then it was all on him, no one else.

Larxene felt anger well up in her. "Why do you care for her? You are going to jeopardize your chances on becoming the new leader!"

Marluxia started to bust out laughing. "How? For making sure, the witch is doing her job? I will do whatever I please. I won't let you or Vexen or any of the other members tell me what I can or cannot do. If you dare go against me, I will not hesitate to end your existence!"

Larxene couldn't say anything back to him. She is too upset, too hurt. She knows he is growing more and more attached to that white witch day by day. She hurried and left his room. She will use Riku to destroy him, and she'll kill the white witch too.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

After Larxene left Marluxia, he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He needs to see Namine. He needs to be inside her again. He slowly got up from his bed. He hesitated before he left his room. She'll help him get his mind off of the other Organization members… No one was in sight when he kept walking down the hall. He finally reaches her room and he took a deep breath before opening her door.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine heard the door open and she hurried and covered her naked body with her white sheets, pulling them all the way up to her chin.

Who would come see her this late at night? Marluxia came in her room and just stared at her blankly.

"Marluxia?" Namine's blue eye's widened. She is shocked and excited at the same time. She wondered what he wanted.

Marluxia didn't answer her; he just walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers, hard and rough.

Namine figured out what he wanted. He wanted to use her again… Part of her wanted to say no, but the other part wanted to give in.

She just got done saying she wouldn't let him use her like that again, but she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted him to stay the whole night.

She moaned softly while they kept kissing each other.

"Can I stay the night?" He asked softly, making her heart melt.

"Of course." She nodded. Was she dreaming?

He got on top of her as he kept kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so he can deepen the kiss. He started to undress while he kept kissing her. She didn't ask questions, she didn't hesitate. She just didn't want to be alone.

He stopped kissing her and threw his black coat and black pants on the floor. He is completely naked for her.

He roughly pulled the sheets off her, so she would be exposed to him and he is happy she is still naked from the last time he saw her. The way his ego is, he thought she stayed naked, waiting for him. He couldn't help but smirk.

He started to trail kisses over her pale body. He is happy to see that her body is finally healing up from Larxene hitting her. He kept trailing kisses to her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, then, her breasts; he began to lick and suck on her little pink nipples, causing them to grow hard.

Namine moaned softly while he licked and sucked her little tiny nipples. She felt herself growing wet and he couldn't stop smiling; happy she is feeling good from him.

He lowered his body as he continued to trail kisses to her stomach, her thighs, and her sex. He forced her legs to open as he started to lick her clit.

"Mhm. You are already wet?" He mocked as he kept sucking and licking her clit. "You taste so good, Namine."

Namine secretly loved him talking dirty to her… His words sent chills down her spine every time… "Marluxia…" She moaned his name softly as he continued to lick her nub.

"Say my name again." He forced her legs to open more for him.

"Marluxia…" She repeated.

He smiled as he stuck his tongue deep inside her. He is tongue fucking her and it is driving her wild. Her hips started to rock back and forth, going the same rhythm as him.

"That's it, grind on my tongue." He said while he continued to tongue fuck her.

"Ugh. I'm going to…" She whimpered.

"Yes, let me taste you."

After he said that, she came. He tasted her sweet juices. He licked and sucked, making sure he got every last drop. He then slowly rose up from the bed.

"Marluxia?" Namine panicked. Was he leaving her already?

"I want you to ride my cock."

"I don't know... How…" She felt nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." He loved how innocent she was. Just hearing her shy voice could make him cum…

Marluxia sat on the bed and Namine sat up from where she was lying down. He grabbed her by the hips violently, making her sit on his lap. She is facing him and their faces are only inches apart… Namine felt his hard erection poking at her butt.

"I need you to relax. I'll guide you." Marluxia said as he grabbed his penis. He placed it in her opening. "You ready?"

She nodded. Her face is rosy pink. He slowly slid himself inside her, and immediately, she threw her head back.

"Ugh…" She whimpered. He is deep inside her. She felt shots of pleasure running through her. She is afraid she would cum here and now.

Marluxia laughed quietly as he placed each hand on her hips. He slowly moved her hips up and down, making her ride him. "Ugh, you are so tight. I love it."

Namine looked at him in confusion. It's good that her sex was tight? She still has a lot to learn when it came to sex…

Marluxia kept guiding her slowly. He wanted her to get used to it before he makes her grind harder and faster on his member. "Does it feel good?" He asked in concern.

"Yes." She nodded.

He started to kiss her; his tongue is playing with hers. He began to move her hips at a faster and harder pace. She was driving him wild…

She started to moan loudly as they kept kissing. She can't believe how great this felt. She never thought how amazing sex was until she finally got to experience it.

She began to move on her own now, which impressed Marluxia. He let go of her hips and leaned back a little bit, making his arms support them as she kept thrusting on her own. She felt her climax reaching up and so did he. A couple more thrusts and they both screamed, reaching their orgasms.

Marluxia fell back, taking Namine with him. Namine lied on top of him, and she is still connected with him.

He wrapped his arms around the small girl, holding her close so she doesn't leave him. He needed her as much as she needed him, but he will never say it out loud… No one will ever know his true feelings, not even her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Riku

Chapter 5

Riku

Marluxia woke up to Namine on top of him. They were both still naked in her bed, and she was still fast asleep. He slowly grabbed her gently and moved her off of him; he tried his best not to wake the sleeping girl and he succeeded.

He got out of her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Marluxia then hurried and changed into his black coat and black pants quietly. After he was done changing, he looked at her to make sure she was all right before he left her room.

As he is walking down the hallway, he saw Axel leaning against the wall. Axel looked at him then gently smiled for he knew what Marluxia did last night. Marluxia showed no emotion as he walked passed him. Axel continued to stare until Marluxia was out of his sight.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Larxene waited patiently in Marluxia's room she knew where he was all night and she was not pleased one bit. She paced back and forth around the room until she heard the door open slowly. Marluxia deeply sighed as he saw her waiting for him.

"Why are you in my room?" He sternly asked.

"Did you have fun fucking a young girl?" She snapped.

Marluxia just smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Larxene gasped. She knew he would have slept with the white witch, but she was surprised he owned up to it. "She is just a young girl!"

Marluxia deep down knew that, but he looked passed it because he was interested in the little girl. He did not regret being with her; she made him feel really good during sex. If it were a sin to feel that much pleasure then he wouldn't mind suffering the conscientious. He would burn in hell for her. "Is this why you came in my room, to tell me that?"

"Pretty much." Larxene huffed. "I was better right?"

"No. She was the best I ever had."

Larxene punched his wall hard, leaving a small hole; she then stormed out of his room. How could that small girl be good in bed? She wasn't experienced at all! She wanted to go into that witch's room and start beating that bitch to death, but she knew Marluxia would kill her.

As she was walking a fast pace, Vexen called out to her.

"LARXENE!"

"WHAT?!" She shouted, not meaning too, but she was so pissed about the white witch.

"Geez. I guess you heard." Vexen muttered.

"Yeah, Marluxia told me! Did he tell you too?"

"No, Axel just told me. He saw him leaving her room a little bit ago. Riku is finally here, so I have a plan…" Vexen grinned.

Larxene finally calmed her nerves; feeling relieved Riku is here to ruin Marluxia and his plans. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

"NO, TELL ME!" Larxene wanted to know every little detail of this plan! She wanted to be a part of it so badly.

"Just relax." Vexen winked.

Larxene grunted. She knew she wouldn't get the plan out of Vexen, so she just let it go even though it was killing her inside. "Alright. Whatever your plan is, it better work!"

"Oh, it will…. It will." Vexen laughed obnoxiously.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine kept tossing and turning before she woke up. She slept in all morning for she was exhausted from last night. She turned to her side and was disappointed Marluxia wasn't there. She didn't give it much thought, though. She figured he had better things to do than to sleep in with her.

Namine hurried and changed into her white dress because she was still naked; she didn't want someone to come in and see her like this.

After she was done changing, she sat in her chair and went through her drawings. It was quiet and peaceful until she heard the door open.

"Namine." Vexen came in the room.

"Hi, Vexen."

"You probably thought I was Marluxia." He smirked, making her blush.

"No…" She whispered softly.

"Riku is here and Marluxia wants you to make an appearance."

"What?" Namine couldn't help but be suspicious. Marluxia always told her to stay in this room and to never leave unless he said it to her personally.

"Don't you want to see a boy that cares so much about you, or do you only care for Marluxia." Vexen mocked as he walked closer to her, he then bent down and stroked her cheeks.

She turned her head so he would stop touching her face. "Marluxia told me I couldn't leave this room unless he told me himself." Her voice is stern but soft like a mouse.

"He's very busy today… He told me to tell you."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, my dear it is. You must see him."

"What do I say to Riku?" Namine asked. What was the purpose of her seeing him?

Vexen laugh. "Are you nervous?"

"No, but I just don't know what to say to a boy I never met."

"I'm sure he will do all of the talking for he is in love with you."

"He loves Kairi not me," Namine said.

"Not anymore. Now come." Vexen grabbed Namine's wrist and forced her to stand up. There is darkness surrounding them, as they are teleporting to where Riku is located.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine and Vexen are in one of the lower levels of the castle; of course, it looked the same as any hall in this castle; no windows, just white walls, white floor, and white ceiling.

A boy with short silver hair and bright blue-green eyes stared at her like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. He wore a yellow vest with two black crisscrossing straps that went over his chest and on his upper back. He also wore black and gray gloves that reach to the base of his thumb; his pants are blue and they are tightened at the ankle, and his shoes are white and blue. This is definitely Riku! He looks exactly like the boy she drew in her sketchpad.

"Namine…" He slowly walked up to her. "It's really you."

Namine gulped. She didn't know what to say to this boy. She just nodded. "Yes."

Without another word, he hugged her tightly. "I missed you. I came to get you. I don't know how I got here, but something told me that you would be here."

Namine slowly wrapped her arms around him, accepting his hug. She felt her heart pounding slowly. It wasn't her feelings for him, but Kairi's. Namine realized how much Kairi liked Riku as a friend. She understood by just one hug, one touch that she truly cared for him. Namine didn't know she could feel for Kairi, yes, she was Kairi's nobody, but she didn't know she could have the same feelings as her.

Vexen cleared his throat. "Marluxia trapped her here… She can't leave with you."

Namine pulled away from Riku, shocked at Vexen's words. She knew Marluxia wouldn't want Riku against him! Why would Vexen say that?

"Is that true?" Riku grabbed Namine's shoulders.

"No…" She whispered. "It's not his fault…"

"Don't lie; Namine." Vexen talked to her like he was lecturing a little child.

"I will take you with me, I will make you mine," Riku whispered to her. "I don't know who Marluxia is, but I will fight for you. I won't lose you like I lost you to Sora. Let me prove to you that I care about you more than Sora does!"

"Sora is in the castle too," Vexen smirked; he loved how his plan is working perfectly.

"I will kill him too." Riku clenched his fists; his words are full of hate.

"Riku, he's our friend! Don't say such things!" Namine shouted. She is shocked he would say that about his best friend!

"Of course, you would stick up for him," Riku muttered.

"It's not like this! I truly care for you, Riku!" She hugged him tight. She felt bad for him… He really did care for Kairi… He'll do anything for her…

"Then why did you chose him over me?" Riku whispered in her ear.

"I…" She didn't know how to answer. She wasn't Kairi! Namine just knew that Kairi loved Sora more than him, but she still cared for Riku as a friend.

"Namine... Let me prove you wrong. I will protect you, I am the one for you." Riku leaned in to kiss her, but Namine hurried and turned her cheek. She didn't want him to kiss her! She only wanted Marluxia to kiss her, no one else…

"That's not nice, Namine. He came all the way to save you and you defy him." Vexen mocked. Soon Marluxia will come and get mad at her for being with another lover.

Namine backed away from Riku. "I'm sorry." She then looked at Vexen. "Can you please take me back to my room?"

Vexen started to laugh. "My dear, why do you want to be back in that prison when your lover is right here to save you?"

"Please, just take me back." She said sternly.

"Why don't you love me?" Riku grabbed her wrists gently.

"Riku… I…" She felt a knot in her stomach. It was hurting her…

Out of nowhere, Marluxia teleported to where they were at, he glared at Riku with cold eyes. "Stay away from her." He extended his arms out and a large scythe appeared in his hand. The blade of the scythe is rose pink while the handle is pastel green.

Riku didn't hesitate to wield his keyblade that is very dark, like his soul. He then charged at Marluxia.

Without much effort, Marluxia blocked Riku's keyblade with his scythe then counterattacks by slashing at Riku. Riku jumped back to avoid Marluxia's blade. He then kept trying to attack him by slashing at him, but Marluxia easily blocked every attack.

Marluxia then saw an opening and took advantage by slicing at his stomach. Riku was too late to block Marluxia's attack and he fell on the floor, lying on his back.

"RIKU!" Namine rushed over to Riku and knelt down beside him.

Vexen, who watched the whole thing couldn't help but smile. Everyone played their part and soon Marluxia will hurt the white witch for caring for such a young boy, as he stood there silently, Larxene teleported next to him.

"Shit, I missed everything! Why didn't you tell me to come here?" She hissed at Vexen.

"I didn't want you to come at all, but since you are here. My plan worked." He whispered so only Larxene could hear.

"I don't get what you are doing…"

"Just watch." He softly laughed.

"Namine…" Riku tried to sit up, but he is in pain. There is a huge cut that went all the way down the middle of his stomach.

Namine started to tear up. It is her fault that she summoned him here, if she just left him alone, he wouldn't be hurt!

She touched his cut lightly. She needs to get him medicine! She slowly rose up, but Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to his level.

"Don't leave me again." He said coldly.

"You need medicine!" Namine's tears fell on Riku's face.

"NAMINE GET UP NOW!" Marluxia ordered.

"He needs medicine or he'll die." Namine didn't want to leave Riku's side. She is very concerned for Riku's health.

Marluxia grabbed her arm violently and pulled her up. "When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Namine whimpered. "You are hurting my arm, Marluxia."

"Shut up!" He dragged her away from Riku.

"NAMINE!" Riku called out to her in pain.

"Marluxia, didn't you want her to see Riku, though?" Vexen asked innocently.

"Why the hell would I want her to see him?" Marluxia snapped.

"Namine said you told her to see him," Vexen said.

Namine's eyes widened. That was not true; why would Vexen lie to Marluxia?

"I didn't tell her that at all." Marluxia looked down at Namine. "Why did you want to see Riku?"

"I didn't want to see Riku!" Has Vexen set her up?

"Answer my question." Marluxia didn't believe Namine. He wondered why she went against him… He treated her well and she disobeyed him. Was she trying to escape him?

"No, Vexen told me you ordered me to see Riku!" Namine argued.

"Don't lie to me, Namine! Are you trying to escape?" Marluxia tightened his grip on the girl's arms, making her yell out in pain.

"I think there's more to it. I think she fell in love with him." Vexen interrupted him. "I saw her staring at her drawings of him."

Marluxia closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "You fell for him?" He asked, trying to not show any sign of pain, any emotion.

"No! That is not true at all! Why are you lying, Vexen!" Namine tried to defend herself, but she knew this was a lost cause. Marluxia will take his side over hers… She has no proof that Vexen is lying…

"Such a pity. An innocent girl turning into a whore." Vexen shook his head; trying his best not to bust out laughing. Marluxia believes everything he says, even though Marluxia isn't showing any emotion, Vexen knew this was getting under Marluxia's skin. This plan was going too smoothly.

Larxene just watched the confrontation; she too was trying not to laugh. She finally figured out Vexen's plan. He is trying to make Marluxia into believing that the white witch is falling for Riku, and Marluxia will hurt the girl for disobeying him. She thought Vexen is a genius, Larxene was kind of jealous she didn't come up with this plan herself…

Without saying another word, Marluxia, who was still holding Namine disappeared in the darkness. He just wanted to be alone with her.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

As soon as they reached her room, Namine fell on her hands and knees and sobbed. She knew Marluxia is going to hurt her… She's going to get punished.

"How could you do this to me?" Marluxia asked coldly.

"Marluxia… I didn't…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" He started to throw her furniture around. He threw her chair against the wall, he flipped her table over and he broke her dresser in half with just his fist.

Namine pulled her knees up to her chin, rocking back and forth.

 _Will he hit me next?_

She didn't say anything, she just kept sobbing uncontrollably. After Marluxia was done throwing all her stuff around, he knelt down beside her.

"Please tell me why you wanted to see him?" He asked gently.

She was shocked by his tone of voice. He was yelling three seconds ago and throwing her furniture around, now he's trying to be nice?

She looked at him; he could tell she was scared by the look in her eyes. "Vexen told me you wanted me to see him…" She said each word very slowly and carefully, trying to pound it in his head.

"Stop lying." He commanded. "You know that I never want you to leave this room unless I tell you to!"

"I know, but Vexen assured me that you wanted me to see him, I swear," Namine whispered. Her voice is shaky.

"Do you love Riku?"

"NO!"

Marluxia slowly stood up and turned his back on her. He went to leave her, but she yelled out to him.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T CARE FOR HIM, I CARE FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

Marluxia punched the wall next to her door. He knew she is lying. She is trying to escape to be with her lover. He is supposed to be the one who takes advantage of her, not the other way around, or maybe he did care for her a lot more than he wanted… He felt jealousy inside him, and it was killing him. He never felt this pain before…

"You are just a fucking whore." He whispered.

Namine slammed her fists against the marble floor. "I am not!" For the first time, she stuck up for herself against Marluxia. She knew she wasn't a whore and she knew she did nothing wrong.

Marluxia looked at her and laughed in disgust. "Don't kid yourself. You gave yourself up to me… You are way too easy."

"How could you say that? Did it not mean anything to you?" She choked out; her voice is trembling.

"Ha. No… It was just a fuck. I don't care for you. You are here to be used not to be loved." With that, Marluxia left her on the floor, broken.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Vexen is putting medicine on Riku. They are still in the hallway where Marluxia left them. He wants to pretend to be Riku's ally so Riku will do whatever Vexen says. He will kill Marluxia by using Riku as his puppet.

"Why are you helping me?" Riku asked as he flinched from Vexen's touch.

"I want to help Namine. She doesn't deserve to be here." Vexen lied as he continued to put medicine on the hurt boy.

"I will get her out of here, and I will kill that man for trapping her in here!" Riku is determined. He will save Namine and she will love him as much as he loves her. No one will ruin that for him….

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia sat on his bed with his head collapsed in his hands. That girl betrayed him… He thought she cared for him when she only used him to find a way to escape. Has she planned to summon Riku here? Has she talked Vexen into asking him to be here?

Marluxia wants to kill Riku, but he didn't want to show the other members his jealousy for the girl. He thought about how she knelt down beside Riku when he hurt him… She should only care for him and not that boy…

As he is lost in thought, Larxene came in the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Marluxia sat up straight in his bed, showing no emotion.

"You don't have to lie… You had feelings for her, but she loves another. When I used to visit her, she would draw a lot of pictures of him and her way before Vexen wanted him here." She lied.

"She can love him all she wants. I just need her for Sora. After I am done with Sora, I will be done with her too," Marluxia said coldly.

Larxene walked closer to Marluxia, she touched his chin with her fingertips. "I can take your mind off that whore…"

Marluxia was tempted to sleep with her… Namine was in love with another, so if he slept with Larxene then he wouldn't feel guilty. Why would he anyways? She was just a whore, an easy fuck.

Larxene leaned in and kissed his lips, but he felt nothing like he did when he kissed Namine… He could only feel for the white witch and no other. He pulled back and shook his head.

"I can't." He whispered. He was mad at himself for having feelings for Namine. Has he really fallen for her even though she betrayed him?

Larxene grunted. "If you think that bitch will love you then you are dead wrong! She'll choose Riku over you!"

Marluxia pushed Larxene violently and got up from his bed. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to hear her say it!

"MARLUXIA!" Larxene called out to him as he left her in his room.

 _I'll fix him and that stupid whore._ She had a dirty little plan in mind. She's going to pay a little visit to the white witch.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine stayed lying on the floor. She is depressed and hurt. Namine knew he was using her, but she had little hope in her that he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

As she was lost in thought about Marluxia, her door opened.

"Namine." Larxene came in. She examined the room and laughed after seeing all the furniture thrown everywhere she knew he flipped out. Larxene hoped he hit her…

Namine started to tremble. She prayed Larxene wouldn't hurt her, but Larxene knelt down next to her and stroked her hair instead. Namine was shocked at her gentle touch.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked, trying to sound like she was concerned for the girl.

All Namine did is shake her head "no". She couldn't speak... Larxene was bummed he didn't bruise the girl, but she knew how to get under this girl's skin. "Well, that's good, but I have to tell you something… I wasn't going to say anything, but I feel like you have the right to know…"

Namine stared at Larxene. She is curious on what Larxene has to say… Was it bad news?

Larxene didn't wait for Namine to ask. "We slept together…"

Namine's eyes widened. Why would he do this to her? She felt sick, she felt like she was going to throw up. "When?" She managed to ask.

"Just now." Larxene stood up and turned her back on her. "He's heartless. He'll never love you." She left Namine lying there and Larxene had a huge smirk on her face, knowing she hurt the girl…

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

After Larxene left her, Namine started to cry. She hated herself for letting him hurt her like that. She regretted sleeping with the cold man. Her first time was supposed to be special, but he took it away from her…

She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep, but she couldn't, she is too upset. She heard her door open, hoping it wasn't Larxene again. She didn't open her eyes, but she felt someone stroking her hair.

"Namine…" That voice…

She opened her eyes. "Why are you here, Marluxia?" She choked out as she started to sob.

"Did you stay on the ground this whole time?"

"Why do you care?" She was in the same spot as he left her in. She refused to move, she is too numb.

Marluxia sighed and kept stroking her hair. "Can you just admit that you wanted to see Riku?"

Namine stared at him with her breathtaking blue eyes. "Marluxia I swear Vexen told me that you said to see him."

Marluxia didn't know whom to believe, but he wanted to believe her… He wanted to believe she only cared for him and no one else. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head. She didn't want him to use her again, to hurt her again.

"Namine?"

"Don't kiss me after you have been with someone else." She managed to say without crying anymore.

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me…"

"Who told you what?" Marluxia is starting to think she has lost her mind…

"Larxene told me you slept with her."

"I didn't sleep with her." He said harshly. Marluxia began to think Vexen and her are setting him up. Why would Larxene lie and say he slept with her, and Namine keeps insisting Vexen told her that Marluxia wanted her to see Riku. Are they the ones that are disobeying him?

"You are lying…" Namine knew he was just saying what she wanted to hear.

"I swear…" Marluxia laid on top of her and pinned her down… He stared at her face.

"Please get off of me…" She tried to squirm, but he has a strong grip on her wrists.

He ignored her and kissed her passionately. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her mouth. Namine wouldn't kiss him back… She wanted him away from her…

Marluxia stopped kissing her. "I didn't have sex with her, Namine."

"Even if I believe you, I'm just easy to you…" She whispered.

"I said it out of anger. I didn't mean it. I just…" Marluxia didn't want to admit he was jealous of Riku…

"You just what?"

Marluxia deeply sighed. "I was just angry…"

"Because you thought I wanted to escape?"

"Yeah." He sighed in relief. He didn't have to tell her he was jealous of another man.

"I didn't want to leave. I'm okay here…"

"No, you aren't… You're miserable here." He squeezed her wrists gently.

"I got used to it because of you." She blushed.

"Namine…"

"I know you don't care for me, but please don't use me anymore. I can't emotionally handle it…"

"I do care." He firmly pressed his lips against hers.

This time she accepted his kiss. She desperately wanted him. She felt lonely and depressed without him. Even though he only wants her for sex and he called her "easy", she didn't care for she started to fall for him, hard.

She wants to believe he didn't sleep with Larxene; she wanted to believe he cared for her even though deep down she knew he is lying…

Marluxia deepened the kiss as he started to remove her white dress. She is half naked for him in her lacy bra and matching underwear, and her body is cold from the touch of the marble floor.

Marluxia started to suck on her neck as Namine moaned at the touch of his tongue on her soft skin.

"I love your voice," he said as he kept sucking.

"Marluxia…" Namine moaned.

Marluxia slowly removed her bra and threw it across the room. He started to suck her nipples while she arched her back as his wet tongue flicked on her nipple.

He took his time with each nipple as he began to pull down her underwear. She is completely naked while he is still fully clothed.

He started to finger her with one finger and she bit her lip. It felt too good for her. She loved it when he touched her.

"Namine. You are mine you got that?" Marluxia kept fingering her. "You aren't Riku's or anyone else's."

Namine blinked in confusion. Why is he bringing this up now? "Of course." She whispered. Namine did only want him…

"Say I'm yours." He fingered her faster.

"I'm yours." She whispered.

He lowered his body to her sex and licked her slowly. She moaned loudly at just one lick! He started to go up and down with his tongue. She is already wet for him.

He stuck his tongue inside her, going in and out while she arched her back on the cold floor, rocking her hips back and forth. It was not long that she came in his mouth; she screamed his name as she climaxed.

Satisfied that he pleased her, Marluxia stood up and started to undress in front of her. Namine was still on the floor, watching him carefully. She couldn't take her eyes off his bare chest, so muscular and defined.

He then took his pants off; he is already hard; his member is throbbing for the young girl, it needed her; he needed her! He slowly lied back on top of her.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked seductively.

Namine nodded. "Yes."

He slowly pushed himself inside her while she gasped loudly. She felt the pleasure inside her and he didn't even thrust yet. He pinned her arms again and stared deeply into her eyes as he started to thrust in and out of her. He did it slowly, making sure she is comfortable.

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Yes. It does."

He started to go a little bit faster. She rocked her hips, going the same rhythm as him. Marluxia stopped thrusting and picked the young girl up, he is still connected with her as he walked towards the wall and slammed her against it.

She let out a small moan as he violently thrust inside her. As he kept grinding inside her, he started to French kiss her. They both felt their climax building.

"Marluxia…" She moaned loudly while he kept ramming her against the wall. "I'm going to…"

Namine and he both reached their climax; they slowly collapsed on the floor.

Marluxia had the girl on his lap as he sat on the cold marble floor. Namine rested her head on Marluxia's chest as she felt her eyelids growing heavy. He played with her hair while watching her fall asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nightmare

Chapter 6

Nightmare

Namine woke up in her bed, confused. She hurried and sat up to see that all her furniture is fixed, and everything is back to the way it used to be… Nothing is out of place; it was like she woke up from a dream, no a nightmare.

Her eyes focused on something more important, though, she stared at Marluxia who sat on the corner of her table, as he usually does, and he is staring at the ceiling. He looked like he is lost in his own thoughts…

Namine couldn't help but frown, why didn't he lay in bed with her? Why isn't he close to her? He finally came back to reality and looked at the pondering little girl.

"You are finally up."

"How long was I sleeping?" Her voice is quiet. She is trying to hide the sadness she is feeling towards him.

"All day. It is already nighttime."

Namine blushed. She felt embarrassed. She never slept a whole day before… "I am sorry."

Marluxia couldn't help but lightly laugh at her. She's too cute and innocent he couldn't take it. "Don't worry about it. You went through a lot yesterday…"

Namine didn't want to think about it. She wished it were all just a nightmare that she woke up from.

She never wants Marluxia to be mad at her like that ever again. She wishes she would just see him and only him, no more Riku, Vexen, Axel, and Larxene, just Marluxia and her.

She wanted to ask him if he can only be her visitor and no one else, but she didn't know how to put it into words. She didn't want to sound desperate for him even though she is getting to that point. She wanted to change him, to make him kinder, gentler…

She has a lot of hope for Marluxia, but if he doesn't change his ways, she'll accept him. She'll do anything for him.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need something to eat?" Marluxia asked huskily.

"No." She simply answered. Namine pulled her sheets to her chin, realizing she is still naked.

He saw her naked plenty of times, but she's still embarrassed to be this exposed to him…

Marluxia noticed her and smirked. Why must she hide her body from him? He loves looking at it even if they aren't having sex. He never wanted another man to see her like this, only him. She was his and no one else's.

"Um. Marluxia?" She called out to him softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be the only one who visits me and no one else?" She couldn't look him in the eye, she is too nervous to hear his answer.

"I am the only one who visits you." He said bluntly.

"You do, but here and there Vexen and Larxene will come in here to check up on me, but I don't want them too… Just you."

Marluxia was silent for a while, he is stunned by her request, but he is also pleased too. She only wanted him and him alone… "If that is what you want, then I will grant your request."

Namine felt relieved, the whole world has been lifted off her shoulders. She doesn't mind staying in this small room, as long as she only sees Marluxia and that's it. She doesn't care how long she waits for him, as long as he comes for her that's all she is concerned about.

"Thank you, Marluxia." She whispered as she gave him a small smile. She felt like she is getting more and more clingy towards the man, but she doesn't care one bit…

"Yep." He slowly stood up from the table and walked towards her bed. Namine felt her heart skip a beat. She loved when he is close to her…

Namine was still sitting up with the sheets up to her chin; he sat next to her on the bed as he gently tugged at the sheet. He waited all day to claim her and he was not waiting anymore.

She didn't try to fight him; she let him do as he pleases as he effortlessly pulled the sheet to expose her naked body. He slowly leaned in and started to suck her right breast while she threw her head back and moaned.

As he kept sucking her breast he started to circle his tongue around her nipple. He then slowly pushed her down on the bed, so he can get on top of her; he didn't care if he makes her sleep another whole day, he loves pleasing her.

He then started to suck and lick the same way on her other breast. Namine already felt hot from his lips.

Marluxia pulled away from her breast and kissed her lips hard. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She played with his tongue with hers; she finally is getting the hang of using her tongue for kissing.

As he kept kissing her, he began to rub her stomach with his hands. She couldn't help but arch her back. The touch is making her want him more.

He then felt her sex with his fingertips and he felt cocky. She is already soaking, waiting for him to fuck her.

He wanted her to cum in his mouth first; he always loved to taste her before he took her all the way…

He pulled away from her lips as he started to trail kisses down her body. He went real slow and soft with every kiss until he reached her sex.

He wasn't as soft as he was with her body as he started to tongue fuck her. He knew she is going to climax very soon, so he might as well go full force with her.

Namine couldn't help but moan loudly as he went in and out of her, she went to cover her mouth with her hands, but Marluxia pulled her hands away as he kept licking her; he wanted to hear her voice, he loved it too much…

She felt her legs tremble as she released her juices into Marluxia's mouth. He got every last drop before he got off of her bed.

He hurried and got undressed, throwing his black boots off, then his pants, finally his long black coat.

He is just in his underwear and it is very tight for he is already hard for her. Namine eyed his penis with lust. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"I want you to ride me, Namine." He whispered while taking his underwear off, his erection sprang free for her.

Namine nodded and Marluxia sat on her bed. She slowly went on top of him and she is facing across the room while her back is against his chest.

She lifted her hips up a bit, so Marluxia can slide inside her. He did it without any trouble and she slowly lowered herself on him. She gasped as he filled her up...

Marluxia has both hands on each side of her hips, so he can guide her. He guided her slowly while she went up and down on his member.

He moaned quietly while she threw her head back on his shoulder. Her neck is exposed to him, so he started to lick and suck it.

She cried out, as she felt the pleasure building up inside her. He made her pick up the pace and she thrust on him harder and faster. She closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. He stopped licking and sucking her neck and started to lick inside her earlobe making her tremble. She felt his hot breath against her ear.

"Say my name." He whispered.

"Marluxia." She moaned as she picked up the pace even faster.

"Mhm. Good girl." He praised while digging his fingernails into her hips as she went faster and faster.

After a couple more thrusts, Namine started to whimper… "Marluxia… I am going to cum…"

"Already?" He teased harshly.

She bit her lip as she released on his penis. She leaned forward as she is about to fall on the ground, but Marluxia hurried up and caught her and pulled her back on his lap, holding her like a child.

"We aren't done yet…" He smirked.

Namine gulped. She is already exhausted, but she wanted her lover to release too. She nodded waiting for his command on what position to do next…

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Larxene was lying on her bed throwing yellow kunai knives at the ceiling.

She had to take her anger out on something even though it wasn't enough.

She is still furious for Marluxia's lust for the white witch. She hated Namine so badly! If it were not for Marluxia protecting her, Larxene would've killed her a long time ago.

Larxene believes they don't need her or Sora's keyblade to take over the Organization. She felt like the members in this castle can out rule the others without a problem.

The five members in this castle were very strong, not one of them was weak.

They don't need a stupid girl and a bratty kid to help them out! She would do ANYTHING to hurt that girl again… Maybe even kill her…

She was startled when her door opened slowly. She didn't bother to sit up, though; she still kept throwing kunai knives at the ceiling.

"Larxene." Vexen greeted as he stepped foot into her room.

"What is it?" Larxene is still pissed that Vexen's plan didn't work. She felt like it brought Marluxia and Namine closer than ever!

"Are you still pissed about that girl?"

"I have nothing to worry about. He is only using her." She put on a front but inside, she knew the truth.

"If you say so."

"SHUT UP!" She shouted as she sat up from her bed. She is in no mood to be mocked.

Vexen flinched. "Calm down. I am not done using Riku yet…"

"Where is he?"

"He is trying to find Sora, to kill him."

Larxene snorted. "Marluxia isn't going to be too pleased that Riku is trying to kill his puppet."

"Marluxia thinks Sora is much stronger than Riku, so I doubt he even is going to fret."

"Whatever." Larxene had enough of having kids in this castle. Riku was strong, but he hasn't accomplished anything since he's been here. She felt like she should end his life, but she didn't want to piss off Vexen since he feels like he is the ticket to overrule the Organization.

"Don't lose faith in him, Larxene."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why don't you kill the white witch since she keeps putting you in a bad mood," Vexen suggested.

"Marluxia already threatened to kill me if I even touch the bitch again."

"He wouldn't kill you. He needs you more than he needs Namine. He is going to kill her afterward anyways."

"If you put it that way…" Larxene started to ponder. Marluxia only needs that bitch until he has Sora's keyblade then after that he will kill her and the rest of organization will help him out rule, Xemnas. Marluxia needed Larxene more than that worthless girl!

"Well?"

"I'll do it." Larxene winked.

"Perfect." Vexen chuckled. Little did Larxene know that Vexen is setting her up! He knew Marluxia was starting to suspect Vexen going to disobey him, but Vexen thought if he throws Larxene under the bus, it would take a lot of pressure off of him. Marluxia will forget all about him after he finds out Larxene is trying to kill his beloved.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine and Marluxia both are panting heavily as they are lying next to each other.

Namine felt like she is going to sleep ANOTHER whole day. She is exhausted!

Marluxia slowly got out of her bed and started to change. Namine watched him carefully as she wrapped the sheet around her. He didn't bother to look at the girl for he is too focused on leaving her. He wanted to tell the other Organization members not to visit Namine anymore and he wanted to check up on Sora.

He is done changing and he went by her door. He turned his head to look at her one last time before he leaves her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay… I love you." She whispered, but then gasped. The words slipped up! She thought it in her mind, but it came out loud…

Marluxia didn't show any reaction as he walked out the door. It felt like a big slap in her face. He didn't say it back… He doesn't love her. She felt so stupid.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine's three letter words haunted Marluxia's mind as he walked around the halls to find the other members. She wasn't allowed to love and neither is he. She lost her mind… They are nobodies, they weren't allowed to feel nor love.

As he kept walking he saw Vexen and Axel in the hallway in deep conversation.

"Marluxia." Axel greeted.

"Axel, Vexen." Marluxia greeted smoothly.

"What do you need?" Vexen asked.

"Just giving a small order. I want you guys and the other members to not visit Namine in her room anymore," Marluxia said coldly.

Axel and Vexen gasped at this request. What kind of order is that? Axel didn't care though for he never goes in her room, but Vexen, on the other hand, does.

Marluxia is ruining his plan for having Riku do all his dirty work! He needs Namine to erase more of Riku's memories, but Marluxia is now forbidding him from seeing her!

"This is ridiculous!" Vexen grunted.

"You go against me?" Marluxia glared at the stubborn member.

Vexen gulped. He didn't want to keep being on Marluxia's bad side. "No sir, but I need her for Riku…"

"If you need something from her then I'll tell her for you even though I think Riku is a waste of time," Marluxia muttered.

Vexen didn't want Marluxia to give his orders to her; he wanted to do it himself! How is he going to have Riku go against Marluxia now?! "Yes, sir." Was all he could answer; he knew he couldn't argue with his leader anymore.

"Good. Can you guys tell Larxene too? I am not even going to ask the other two. They never see her," Marluxia ordered as he walked away from them. He needed to test Sora's strength now…

Vexen and Axel watched Marluxia leave. They were quiet until he was nowhere in their sights.

"Wow, he really is getting too attached to her." Axel folded his arms over his chest and laughed.

"Why do you think he doesn't want us to see her?" Vexen asked.

"When he saw her with Riku he got jealous. Hence, he never wants to feel jealousy towards her ever again… If he keeps her locked up in that room without anyone, but him seeing her, then he can't get jealous anymore…" Axel explained. "I got him all figured out."

"I see." Vexen nodded. It makes all perfect sense now. Vexen hopes that Larxene will try to attempt to kill the young girl. He needs Marluxia to not be suspicious of him anymore…

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine is dressed in her white dress, sitting in her chair and going through sketches of Riku and Sora. She felt uneasy that Riku said he wanted to kill his best friend.

The darkness ruined everything for Riku and his friends, and the situation he is in now is making things worse. She couldn't help but blame herself.

She felt more insecure than ever since Marluxia left her. She thought he was starting to like her, but I guess she was wrong. She knew deep down that he only wanted to use her for her body, but she wanted to believe that he truly loves her like she loves him.

Her door slammed open and Larxene left herself in. "Hello, witch." She said in a sour tone.

Namine's blue eyes widened, Marluxia told her he would be the only one seeing her, no one else. Has that "I love you" scared him?

Larxene didn't wait for an answer; instead, she walked up to Namine and slapped her across the face.

Namine gasped as the sound from Larxene's slap echoed throughout her room.

Namine slowly rose up from her seat, her first instinct was to run out of her room to get away from her, but Larxene punched her stomach, making her fall on the ground.

Like before, Larxene started to kick her over and over again as Namine lied on the ground.

Namine couldn't run even if she wanted too, she was trapped; as Larxene kept kicking her, Axel teleported into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?! STOP!" Axel yelled at Larxene.

Larxene ignored Axel as she kept kicking her. Axel hurried and pulled Larxene roughly away from the poor girl.

"Why are you protecting her?!" Larxene hissed.

"I am not protecting her; I'm protecting YOU!" He shook her, hoping to get through to her.

"What are you talking about?" Larxene has anger in her eyes. She wanted to torture the girl…. She wanted her to die a painful death.

"If you kill her, Marluxia will kill you next!" Axel sighed. "He told Vexen and I that he wanted us to stay away from her. Marluxia only wants to be in her room and no one else. He cares for her, Larxene! You know that; I know that; all the other members know that, and Namine knows that!"

Namine stayed lying on the floor, she is stunned to hear Axel say that… _They think he cares for me? Is it true?_ She pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She is in pain… She couldn't move…

Larxene clenched her fists. "Vexen said Marluxia wouldn't kill me… He said Marluxia will need me until the end!"

"I think Vexen cannot be trusted," Axel muttered. Axel will talk and hang out with Vexen, but he knows deep down he can't trust him. He has a gut feeling that Vexen will betray them…

"How do you know?" Larxene spat.

"I have a hunch," Axel answered. "Trust me, Larxene. I am only here to help you."

Larxene stared at Axel then nodded. "Alright." She then turned around to face the motionless girl. "Hey, you. If you tell Marluxia I hurt you, then I will KILL you next time. You got lucky that Axel stopped me, but next time I'll make sure NO ONE will save you," with that, she teleported out of her room.

Namine started to shake; she knew Larxene is going to kill her sooner or later.

Axel walked up to Namine and kneeled down beside her.

"You can't tell him, Namine."

"I know…" She whispered in pain.

"Not only do you have to worry about your life, but his as well."

"What do you mean?"

"If he finds out she hurt you, he will kill her and the other members will go against him. I would even go against him if he killed another member…" Axel slowly picked the girl up in a cradle and set her in her bed. "I'm not threatening you, but only warning you. I don't want us against each other. We need each other, got it?" His voice is calm and gentle.

"Okay." Was all Namine could say. She knew he was right… She mustn't let Marluxia know anything…

Axel pulled the sheet over her body and teleported out of her room. She was alone, yet again. She felt bruised and she felt broken emotionally and physically.

Namine is scared for her life, and for Marluxia's too. She knew this is going to end badly for the both of them… She wished she would wake up from this nightmare… She wished this wasn't real.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia got into his shower. He is exhausted after testing Sora.

Sora is getting a lot stronger than Marluxia could even imagine. Marluxia has no bruises or cuts from the keyblade master, but he is deeply worn out.

He started to wash his pink hair slowly while debating whether to go see Namine or not, he is craving her, but he's afraid she'll say those three little words again.

What would he do if she said it again? He didn't want to hurt her…

He, at least, admits to himself that he loves her too, but he can never tell her. Their lives are complicated, but they have to accept their fate.

He has to worry about the power of the keyblade. That weapon collects hearts… Oh, what he would do if he had all those hearts from a simple weapon… How much power he will have…

Marluxia lavished his body up with soap as he thought more about the power of the keyblade than that young girl, but what if he spared her life? What if he kept her around? He didn't want to harm the girl let alone kill her. He knew if he spared her life that the other members would question his loyalty, but she is worth it… He doesn't know what to do…

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Vexen went to go visit two of the other Organization members. He wanted to tell them everything about their leader falling for the young witch. Vexen wanted them against him… He knew they would be furious to hear that their precious leader is developing feelings.

He finally entered the room to confront them.

"Vexen, what brings you here?" A man with messy ginger hair asked as Vexen sat down, making himself comfortable in the man's room.

"Hello, Lexaeus." Vexen greeted.

The other man with Lexaeus studied Vexen. He knew Vexen came to bring them bad news. He hardly ever visits them…

"Why are you looking at me like that, Zexion?" Vexen eyed the young blue haired man.

"I know you are here to bring us bad news…" Zexion leaned against the wall.

"It is true…" Vexen cleared his throat. "Marluxia is starting to have feelings for that white witch."

Zexion and Lexaeus both looked at each other. They couldn't believe their ears… Is their leader feeling for another?

"How did this happen?" Lexaeus' tone was stern.

"He visits her every day and he grew a small attachment. They even slept together."

"How do you know?" Zexion questioned.

"He comes out of her room late night, sometimes he'll even stay there until the next morning." Vexen leaned back in his chair.

"I don't believe it." Lexaeus shook his head in disbelieving. "This is not like Marluxia. Do you think that white witch brainwashed him?"

"Don't be stupid! Her power is to replace Sora's memories and his friends… She can't brainwash people!" Vexen snapped.

"I have to see this for myself," Zexion mumbled. "I refuse to follow a leader that feels for a witch."

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia approached Namine's room. He decided to have her for tonight since she invaded his mind all night.

It is late, but he knew she didn't care as long as he came and visit her.

He slowly opened the door and Namine is wide-awake looking frightened as she is in a fetal position on her bed.

"Hello, Namine."

Namine started to shake in response. She didn't want to see him. She wanted him to stay away from her for her sake and his.

Marluxia felt hurt inside him. He figured she is upset because he didn't say those three little words to her. He didn't want her hurting, but he can't love her… It would be too complicated.

"Please. I would like to be left alone." She sounded frightened.

"Are you mad because I didn't say I love you back?" He asked coldly.

Namine did not respond. That WAS part of it, but the most part was about Larxene…

"Namine?" He walked closer towards her bed.

"No. Don't."

"We can't love each other. We live to not feel. You know this." He sat on her bed and started to play with her hair gently.

She didn't flinch away. She is too tired and too much in pain to move away.

"Why won't you accept our fate?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it isn't fair." She stared at him with her pretty big blue eyes.

"What's not fair? That we aren't allowed to feel?"

"Yes."

Marluxia couldn't help but laugh. She is so naïve! When will she accept their role in this world?

"Marluxia?"

"Hm?"

"If we were normal human beings that were allowed to feel… To love… Would you love me and feel for me?" She is afraid to hear his answer, but she wanted to know.

Marluxia inhaled slowly. He should've known she was going to ask a hard question like that. "Yes…" He admitted bluntly.

"REALLY?" She is content with his one-word answer. Namine couldn't stop smiling… He did love her after all…

Marluxia kept stroking her hair as he stared at the young girl. He loved how she smiled, how she blushed…

He hated to see her upset and hurt, he wished he didn't cause her all this pain, but he has no choice.

If he wants the power to collect hearts than he has to make some sacrifices. One thing he did know, though. He would spare her life… He needs her badly. He couldn't survive without her.

He stopped stroking her hair and started to run his fingers down her body, but she gasped and flinched away.

"Namine?" Marluxia didn't expect her to deny his touch.

"I can't tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood." She said quietly even though she wanted him to touch her.

Marluxia's eyes widened in shocked. Since when doesn't she want him? "Can I at least make you feel good?" He whispered as he kept running his fingertips up and down her stomach.

She winced in pain. "No!" She cried out.

Marluxia knew the girl is in pain, but how? He didn't touch her roughly… He went to touch her again, but she turned to her other side, having him face her back.

"Namine. Why are you acting like this?" He pulled her back on her other side and she just trembled.

Namine didn't want him to know there are bruises all over her body. She just wanted him to leave, so he was safe, so he won't go against his members…

Marluxia pulled her dress up violently. He knew she was hiding something from him, and it is pissing him off that she wouldn't tell him.

She shrieked as her bruised body is exposed to him.

His face darkened as he saw bruises all over her pretty pale body. "Who did this to you?"

"I did it to myself…" She lied. Namine knew she couldn't tell him the truth. It would put both their lives in jeopardy…

'DON'T LIE TO ME! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! DID LARXENE DO THIS TO YOU?" He is upset about Larxene doing this to her, but he is more upset at himself. He promised to protect Namine and she got hurt, again…

Namine averted her eyes away from Marluxia. She knew she couldn't lie to him… He immediately stood up from her bed. He is going to kill that bitch for bruising her. He will make her death slow and painful.

"Marluxia, don't do anything!" Namine sat up from her bed but winced in pain.

"Don't worry. She will never touch you ever again." Darkness surrounded Marluxia as he teleported to find the miserable bitch.

"NO!" Namine jumped out of her bed to stop Marluxia, but he is already gone.

Namine wasn't giving up, though. She knew she had to stop him before the other members go against him. She fixed her white dress and ran out of her room.

She rushed down the hall to go to the stairwell. Namine had a gut feeling Larxene is testing Sora in one of the lower levels. Namine got a long way to go, but she has to do something.

She started to run down the stairs even though she is in pain, but she ignored it. This is all her fault…

 _He is in danger because of me…_


	7. Chapter 7 - Traitors

**Chapter 7**

 **Traitors**

"AH!" Sora screamed out as he fell hard on the marble floor.

"How do you call yourself the keyblade master when you can't even block a simple attack?" Larxene mocked as she charged at him with her kunai knives between each finger just like claws.

Sora rolled to his side, avoiding her attack; he hurried and got up on his feet. "I won't lose to you! Darkness never wins!" He charged at her with his keyblade but she dodged it by jumping high in the air.

"TAKE THIS!" She summoned thunder through her kunai knives while throwing them at him.

"BLIZZARD!" A blue light formed from his keyblade as he aimed it at the kunai knives, causing them to freeze, the knives fell motionless on the ground right by his feet.

"Stupid brat." She muttered while she kept summoning thunder to attack the useless kid.

He kept dodging them smoothly. He knows for a fact he can beat her, then he will continue upstairs, hoping to find Namine…

"LARXENE!" Marluxia appeared from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't bother to look at him; she is too focused on fighting Sora. She kept charging at him as Sora kept blocking each and every attack.

Marluxia wielded his scythe and slashed at the ground, causing the ground to crumble where she is standing; green vines grew rapidly from the cracks of the floor. They wrapped around Larxene so she couldn't move.

"What the fuck, Marluxia?" She started to struggle, but the vines had a tight grip on her.

"I told you if you ever hurt her again then I would kill you…" He said in a dark voice.

"Hurt who?" Sora blinked. He has no idea what is going on between the Organization, heck this whole castle didn't make any sense to him.

"She told you." Larxene gritted her teeth as she kept trying to break free from the vines.

"You must die!" Marluxia jumped up to attack Larxene with his scythe, but a chakram that is round and had blades all over hit him from the back. "GAH!" He fell on the ground, feeling a sharp pain from his upper back.

Another chakram cut the vines causing Larxene to break free. She landed on the ground feet first.

"Axel?" She couldn't believe he attacked their leader to help her!

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She whispered.

Marluxia slowly got up off the ground. "You bastard." He grabbed his scythe and pointed it at Axel. "I'll kill both of you!"

"Have you gone mad?" Larxene started to laugh. "You need us! If you kill us you will be doomed! All this over me hurting that stupid girl!"

"You hurt Namine?!" Sora went to attack Larxene, but Marluxia grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't interfere." Marluxia violently pulled him back.

"You can't fight them on your own!" Sora shouted.

Marluxia just smirked. How can this kid think he can't take them on? He wasn't the leader for nothing. He is much stronger than all of them combined!

"Watch me," Marluxia muttered.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine still is rushing down the stairs, but her body is aching… She couldn't give in to her pain; she must help Marluxia…

She kept running down the stairs until she felt someone grab her shoulder rather roughly. She flinched and turned around to see Riku…

"Riku."

"I found you. Let's get out of here."

"No!" Namine shouted. This is no time to be dealing with him.

"Why not?" Riku raised an eyebrow. She is being held captive here, so why does she want to stay here? Was it because of Sora?

"My friend… He's in trouble and it's all my fault," she explained.

"Sora?"

"No, Marluxia."

Riku shook his head in disbelief. That man has this girl brained washed. The poor thing… "He's an awful man, Namine. He isn't your friend!" He said each word slowly, hoping it would get through to her.

Namine wanted to tell him what is _really_ going on. She wanted to tell him that his purpose here is all a lie and that she isn't the one he is looking for.

She wanted to tell him that she is in love with Marluxia and no one else. That she only feels for him, but she can't because she will ruin her lover's plan.

"Riku, I can't explain things right now, but all I can say is that he is in trouble. The other members here are going to kill him if I do not hurry. Please let me go help him."

Riku inhaled then exhaled slowly. "Let me at least go with you. You can't stop them by yourself."

"You want to help?"

"I am only doing this for you, no one else." He muttered.

"Thank you, Riku. You are truly an amazing person." Namine gently smiled at the boy.

Riku's face turned bright red. "Ugh, um. Ahem." He coughed awkwardly. "Let's just find him." He took her hand and they both continued to run downstairs. Namine hopes they make it in time to save her beloved.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"Do you think Larxene and Axel can handle killing our leader?" Zexion asked Vexen as they are sitting across from each other in a big white room.

"Of course," Vexen answered casually. He didn't want involved with ambushing Marluxia.

Vexen wanted things to go smoothly for them. He did not want to worry about the consequences of the other members.

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion came up with the plan to eliminate Namine without Marluxia getting involved. Vexen told them that Marluxia would go after Larxene since she hurt the white witch while Axel protects Larxene. Finally, Lexaeus can have Namine alone and he can kill her without anyone stopping him. It's the perfect plan that cannot fail.

"Hopefully, Lexaeus kills that white witch with no problems," Zexion said. Lexaeus is the only member he is close with. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"She's a little girl. What harm can she cause?" Vexen snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Vexen is getting everything he wanted. Marluxia will die from the other members and he'll be the next to lead. Then he'll do the same exact thing, he'll make the rest of the members kill Xemnas and he'll just sit back and relax. THEN he will get the other members to turn against each other and they will all vanish from killing each other. Vexen will be the only member left…

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Axel and Larxene kept attacking Marluxia, but he blocked every attack they encounter yet it was a close call every time. Sora just watched their fight. He didn't know if he should help Marluxia or not. Wasn't Marluxia his enemy too? Isn't he trying to hurt Namine, but then why would he be upset that Larxene hurt her? Sora wanted to fight for Namine too. He is mad Larxene laid a finger on her.

Marluxia started to slash at Axel with his scythe, but Axel blocked it with his two chakrams. Larxene then slashed Marluxia from behind with her kunai knives just like lion's claws.

"Damn." Marluxia kneeled on the ground. His back is growing numb from Axel's and Larxene's attacks, but he is not giving up. He will kill them both!

He rose up and attacked Larxene in one swift motion. He cut her in the stomach and she fell back.

"LARXENE!" Axel hurried and went to slash at Marluxia with his chakrams, but Marluxia jumped away from him. Axel then summoned fire causing his chakrams to burn flames around them. He then threw his weapons at Marluxia.

Marluxia stretched his arms up making vines appear in front of him. He used the vines to block the chakrams. They didn't even go near him.

"Give up. You both are no match for me," Marluxia smirked.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"Oh, no." Namine rubbed her temples.

"What is it?"

"I just don't know what floor they would be on!"

She and Riku were still in the stairwell, but they finally reached close to the lower levels. Namine just didn't know what floor they should be on. She didn't want to be wrong. They are running out of time.

"Let's just try the fifth floor and go from there," Riku suggested.

"Okay." Namine knew if she kept being hesitant then it will be too late for Marluxia.

She and Riku opened the door to the fifth floor. Namine walked in first and Riku stayed behind her. There is no one in sight.

This floor is quiet; all they heard was their own footsteps echoing throughout the hall…

"Oh." Namine really was hoping Marluxia and the others were here…

Riku put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up. Let's check the other floors. They have to be on the fourth…"

"Yeah, let's check!"

They both turned their backs to leave the floor, but a huge rock hit Riku in the back.

"AH!" Riku fell down hard on the ground.

Namine turned around to see Lexaeus stand before them. She started to shake. She knew for a fact that he will not let them leave in peace.

"Namine…" He muttered as he summoned his weapon. It is an enormous Axe Sword. He is well known to be physically strong.

Riku slowly got up from the ground and didn't hesitate to summon his keyblade. "Stay behind me, Namine!" Riku got in his fighting stance, knowing his opponent is going to be a tough one.

"Ha. I'll destroy you in one blow!" Lexaeus threw his Axe Sword like a boomerang at Riku, but he ducked. The Axe Sword missed him as it swung back to its owner.

Riku charged at Lexaeus with his keyblade, but Lexaeus blocked it with his huge sword. They both kept attacking and blocking each other's encounters.

Lexaeus then hit the floor with his weapon, causing the floor to split! Riku jumped backward, trying to escape from falling into the endless pit.

He barely made it, but he continued to charge at Lexaeus with his keyblade. Lexaeus then levitated up in the air and lifted his ax above his head.

Huge rocks appeared and they are coming at Riku. Riku started to dodge the big rocks, but one of them hit him hard in the stomach causing him to fall on his knees!

"RIKU!" Namine yelled out. This is not good! She had faith Riku could defeat Lexaeus, but she couldn't help but worry about his safety.

Riku slowly got up from the ground, holding his stomach. He gritted his teeth. He refuses to go down easy… He must protect Namine!

Lexaeus is grinning. This is way too easy. Soon he will kill him then he will kill Namine as well!

Lexaeus was still in the air as he summoned more rocks to attack Riku. Riku started to swing at each rock, using all his strength from the keyblade to break each and every rock that has got in his way.

"Ha, you are pathetic!" Lexaeus howled as he kept summoning rocks at Riku.

"All you are doing is throwing rocks. For a big man, you throw like a little brat." Riku mocked as he jumped up to attack Lexaeus since he is still levitating…

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Lexaeus swung his ax and hit Riku, making him fall on the ground, yet again.

Riku got up and in one motion, threw his keyblade at him and he finally hit Lexaeus! Lexaeus fell on the ground hard, the floor broke around his body. Riku retrieved his keyblade and didn't hesitate to charge at him, knowing Lexaeus is off guard!

Riku swung up to hit him, but Lexaeus extended his arm and a black ball formed in the palm of his hand.

Lexaeus blocked Riku's keyblade with his hand, and it caused Riku to fall back in pain from the darkness in Lexaeus's palm.

Lexaeus got up from the ground and his whole body is glowing a dark purple light… It is not light, though but darkness instead!

"Riku, use your darkness! It is much stronger than his!" Namine shouted as she watched carefully as the darkness around Lexaeus is growing more and more around his body!

Riku nodded at her request and the dark purple light started to surround Riku. He then charged at Lexaeus and both him and Riku blocked each other's attack with their own weapon, causing their darkness to spread rapidly throughout the whole hallway.

Namine bent down and hugged her knees to avoid the darkness around her.

"Stay down Namine!" Riku, who still had darkness around him, sliced Lexaeus's throat!

Namine gasped as she watched Riku sliced Lexaeus's neck until Lexaeus's head is on the ground.

Lexaeus's body fell to the side while his head rolled a little on the floor like a ball. A pool of Lexaeus's blood is all around his body.

Darkness surrounded Lexaeus as his body, his blood and head disappeared. He did not exist in this world anymore.

Riku sighed while he approached Namine who is still bent down. "I am so sorry you had to see that." He felt bad. He knew she never saw such a gruesome battle before.

"No, it's fine… It's fine…" She rose up from the ground, trying to hide how scared she is after seeing the bloody battle.

"Let's hurry. We have to save your friend." Riku said.

Namine nodded as Riku escorted her back to the stairwell. Namine never saw that much violence before… Marluxia lost a follower and she is afraid he will be angry towards her. Lexaeus wouldn't have died if it weren't for her. He could still be living, but he could have endangered his leader, her lover.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia and Axel are panting as they still are in their fighting stances. Larxene, on the other hand, is sitting against the wall to take a break. She didn't know if she had any strength left to fight.

Marluxia then sliced at Axel with his scythe. Axel grunted as he fell to his knees, blood dripped from his stomach.

"I will finally end your life, once and for all!" Marluxia smirked while he lifted his scythe in the air.

"Damn…" Axel didn't dare to look up at his death. He just stared blankly at the white marble floor. This is the end for him…

"STOP!" Zexion appeared before them.

Marluxia did as he says, knowing he might have to fight him too. Zexion looked around and started to panic. "Where's… Lexaeus?"

"What?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Has he killed Namine?!" Zexion scanned the white hall. He wanted to see if he was okay. Zexion needed him… He's all he had…

"Namine?!" Marluxia started to panic. Was this the plan all along? These traitors were stalling him while one of them kills Namine behind his back?! Before Marluxia could react anymore. The door slammed opened violently.

"MARLUXIA!" Namine rushed over to him even though she is still in great pain from Larxene, but she is so happy to see Marluxia.

Namine hugged him tightly, holding him for dear life.

"Namine, are you okay?!" Marluxia asked in a whisper. Grateful she was still alive…

"Yes, thanks to Riku," Namine answered.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the dark boy, Sora especially. Sora hasn't seen his two childhood friends for a very long time. The last time he saw Namine was in Kingdom Hearts. She went back to the islands and he promised her that he will get Riku back and they can continue living their lives in Destiny's Island. As for Riku, the last time Sora saw him was also in Kingdom Hearts. Riku refused to go with Sora because Riku wanted to stop the darkness within him. He didn't want anyone's help. Riku wanted to do this all alone.

"Riku…" Sora walked up to him, but Riku immediately stepped away from him.

"Don't go near me," Riku said in a threat.

"I have been looking for you, Riku!" Sora felt sorrow inside him…

Sora thought they ended on a good note, but he guess's not. He knows it must be the darkness inside his friend, but he couldn't help but feel hurt that Riku isn't glad to see him.

"WHERE'S LEXAEUS?!" Zexion interrupted Sora and Riku. Zexion knew something bad has happened to his friend if Namine is still alive…

"I chopped his head off on the fifth floor." Riku's eyes darkened as a huge smirk spread across his face.

The four Organization members in the room gasped at Riku's words. One of their members, dead?! It can't be!

"No…" Zexion fists tightened. The strong Lexaeus got defeated by a boy?!

"He didn't even have the chance to cry out. It happened so fast." Riku mocked, knowing it was getting to Zexion.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Zexion went to go after Riku, but Axel grabbed him from behind.

"STOP! We can't afford to lose another member! Just wait!" Axel warned as he had a tight grip on his fellow companion.

"Who ordered Namine to be killed by Lexaeus?" Marluxia asked. He didn't care for his follower's death. He was worthless to him anyway.

Zexion calmed himself down even though his friend's death is driving him crazy inside of him. "Vexen."

Marluxia should have known. Vexen is scheming the whole thing. That bastard is a snake! He will pay for what he has done!

"Marluxia…" Namine tugged at his arm. She wanted to be back in her room with just him and no one else. She wants him to be safe with her…

"Sh. It's okay." He whispered to his true love. "I'll take you back in your room in a second." Marluxia's scythe disappeared into thin air. "You know if it wasn't for Vexen's dirty plan, your friend would still be alive, remember that." With that, Marluxia wrapped his arm around Namine's shoulders and they teleported away from the others, away from this tragedy.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Tears formed in Zexion's eyes. The only person he can rely on, the only person he can trust is gone, forever. He'll never see him again.

He doesn't exist even in the afterlife. Death is a scary thing for the Organization Thirteen, since they have, no heart, nor soul they will just parish into nothing.

"I told you Vexen couldn't be trusted," Axel muttered as he turned his attention to Larxene. She is still sitting on the floor, back against the wall.

"Yeah, he's the true traitor." Larxene slammed her fist against the floor. They needed Lexaeus, and now he's useless… Gone for good…

"Riku." Sora tried to talk with his old childhood friend again. Sora's concern is just to go back to Destiny's Island with him and Namine so they could go back to their normal lives…

Riku ignored his old friend and left him and the other members. He wanted to go on the upper levels to talk Namine into leaving with just him and no one else. He wants her all to himself.

Sora betrayed him when Riku's heart was surrendered in the darkness. Sora kept telling him he's been looking for him when all he wanted to do was find Namine and no one else.

Sora stared at the door as it shut behind Riku. He really cared for his childhood friend. It hurt him that Riku doesn't trust him. Sora was on a journey to find Namine AND Riku. He will never give up on his friendship with Riku. He will fight for him no matter the consequences… If it puts his own life in danger to fight for his two best friends, then so be it!

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"Namine…" Marluxia whispered her name sweetly as he is rubbing medicine on her. He felt bad he left her, but he is just so angry that Larxene touched her especially when it happened a SECOND time. He rubbed the medicine nice and smooth, making sure he gets it all over her body.

Namine lied on her bed naked. Marluxia's fingers are cold from the medicine, but it felt amazing to be touched by him. She is happy to be back in her little room with the one person she is madly in love with. She lied there perfectly still for her lover as he treated her wounds.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Zexion approached the fifth floor in the castle where his friend's body should have been, but it was whipped out from existence… There was nothing… Zexion dropped on his hands and knees… He started to sob uncontrollably. For not having a heart, he truly did feel for his best friend.

"I will avenge your death, my good friend. We might never see each other ever again, but I will never forget you even if this world has." Zexion whispered to himself as he kept sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8 - Torn

Chapter 8

Torn

Namine is sound asleep, lying in Marluxia's arms. Marluxia, on the other hand, is wide-awake. He had a lot on his mind; he realized he has grown soft from being with Namine on a daily basis. He can't figure out if this was something to accept or not. Marluxia stared at the girl as she is curled up against him.

She looked so relaxed; she is beautiful even in her sleep.

Namine is a definition of an angel; all she is missing are white wings and a halo.

Marluxia wondered if she was a curse or a blessing in his depressing life, but whatever she was, he treasured her dearly. He has the girl wrapped around his finger, so all he needs now is Sora's power then his heartless life would be complete. Everything would be perfect in his little world.

"Marluxia?" Namine opened her eyes slowly as she called his name in a sluggish voice.

"What is it?" He asked while touching the tip of her nose.

"I… am… sorry." She whispered as she refused to look up at her beloved.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for me, Lexaeus would still be alive." Namine was haunted in her dreams on what happened to Lexaeus. She was ruining Marluxia's chances to get Sora's power…

"Don't worry about it." Marluxia sighed. He didn't need him; he just needs her and Sora. Everything will work out; Marluxia will make sure of it. He did think it was kind of cute that Namine felt guilty. He is glad that she's worried about his plan.

"I…" Namine couldn't think what else to say. Her lover has to be a little mad at her, but yet he didn't yell at her. He's dismissing the issue…

"Namine, trust me. Everything is fine. Don't let it get to you. When I first decided to go through with getting the keyblade, I know for a fact, that all the members on my side will die sooner or later."

"You don't care?" Namine asked. His words are not soothing her one bit. He didn't care if his allies died, as long as he gets what he wants, everything else doesn't matter to him.

"I would only care if you got hurt, but I won't let that happen. I'd kill for you…" Marluxia tightened his arms around her.

Namine didn't answer him, instead, she closed her eyes; Marluxia wanted to have sex with her since he felt like it has been forever since they last did it.

He slowly unwrapped his arms around her and started to rub her body with his fingertips.

"Marluxia?" Namine opened her eyes. She knew what he wanted, but she is too tired. "Tomorrow, please?"

"But it's been awhile. I need you…" He kept running his fingers over her body.

Namine deeply sighed. She knew he is going to get his way with her sooner or later, so she might as well let him have her.

Marluxia smirked as he got on top of her and pressed his lips firmly on hers. She gasped in his lip lock because he really went roughly with her.

They both started to play with each other's tongues as Marluxia's fingers crept slowly down on her sex. He felt it with his pointer finger and she is already soaking wet.

"Geez. You act like you don't want it, but you are soaking. Why do you hold yourself back?" He teasingly asked her as he kept kissing her roughly and passionately.

Namine moaned at his comment while he pulled down her underwear; he started to finger her softly with one finger.

As he was fingering her, he started to suck on her neck, making her moan loudly. Her neck is very sensitive when he sucked and licked it.

"That's it, moan for me." He laughed softly while he inserted another finger inside her.

Namine felt like she is losing control from his touch. She prayed to herself she would not cum until he at LEAST is inside her.

He pulled his fingers out and sat up from the bed. He started to undress in front of her.

"I want to eat you, but you'll cum right away and we don't want that, now do we?" Marluxia mocked as he slowly unzipped his long black leather coat. "I want to be inside you all night tonight, so I'll have you cum for me at least five times."

He threw his black coat on the ground and undid his black leather pants.

Namine's face is as red as a tomato. He is going to make her cum five times?! She doesn't think her body can take that much pleasure.

She hardly handles it when he makes her cum two or three times…

After Marluxia threw his pants on the ground next to his jacket, he tugged Namine's dress off violently. She squealed as he threw it.

He then undid her bra and roughly threw it off the bed with their other clothes.

She is completely naked while he is still in his black briefs. There is a huge bulge poking out of his briefs. He is already hard for her, ready to take her.

Namine gulped while she slid her underwear off, they are still around her ankles from Marluxia pulling them down…

"Turn around and go on your hands and knees." He ordered while he slid his briefs off.

"Um. Okay." Namine's voice is shaky, but she did what he said.

Marluxia crawled behind her and is on his knees.

He immediately went inside her and started to pump really fast! Namine moaned real loud. She didn't expect him to go this quick right away. He gripped her hips tightly as he kept pumping in and out of her.

"I am sorry I am going a little too rough, but I missed this so much." He apologized as he kept going.

"It's… Okay…" She whispered. It felt really good to her, and it didn't hurt since she is really wet for him.

Namine kept crying out while he is pumping in and out of her. She is going to cum soon, she could feel it.

Marluxia slowly leaned forward as he nibbled her ear. He still kept his pace fast, licking her earlobe lightly.

"Marluxia!" She screamed his name out as she came.

"Already?" Marluxia whispered in her ear. He started to trail passionate kisses down her spine. He wanted her to cum more for him. He needed to please her.

"Ugh…" Namine's body is growing numb with pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you so good that you won't be walking for a week!" He said as he pulled out of her.

He then turned the girl over, with no effort and put her legs up on each of his shoulders. He circled his penis around her entrance and forced himself inside her. Like before, he started to pound into her faster and faster.

Namine felt him really deep inside her and it is driving her crazy. She tried to quiet her moans and screams, but it couldn't be helped. Marluxia massaged her breasts as he kept grinding inside her. He then lightly tugged at each nipple, making them stand out. He is far from going to cum. He won't be satisfied until she wasn't walking.

Namine stared at him with widening eyes. She felt her climax building up. Marluxia just smirked the whole time, knowing his lover is feeling amazing from him.

"Are you going to cum again?" He asked devilishly.

"Yes." She whimpered.

A couple more pumps and she came. She came a lot more than she did the first time.

Marluxia pulled out and started to lick her cum that is around her sex. Namine squirmed while she felt his tongue on her clit.

"Stay still. I need to taste you." He looked up at her.

"Alright."

He finished licking her and motioned her to sit up. Confused, Namine sat up and he grabbed her waist and made her go on top of him.

He lied down while she is sitting on his penis. She knew what he wanted, it was obvious; she grabbed his penis with her little hand and sat on it. Her head immediately is thrown back when his penis is deep inside her.

She started to move her hips up and down on his penis. He is lying there, but he is moaning softly. He loved how she moved for him. It made him more and more excited.

He grabbed her waist with both hands and began to guide her faster. He wanted her to cum again for him, hard and long. As he is guiding her, she started to moan and groan. She lost all control in her body… She bit her lip as she came again. Namine then slowly got off of him.

"Oh, Namine, we are not done yet." Marluxia laughed as he sat up. He licked her cheek while Namine whimpered.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Zexion couldn't sleep at all. His friend's death haunted him the whole night. He decided to see Axel because he knew that he never sleeps.

Zexion approached his room and took a deep breath before entering.

"Hey." Axel greeted. He's sitting on his bed, relaxing.

"Hi." Zexion took a seat in a chair facing him.

"Don't worry, we'll avenge your friend's death. I'll make sure Vexen pays!" Axel tapped his forehead as he laughed.

"I want to kill him myself."

"Don't be foolish. We need each other." Axel said.

"What is your plan then?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"We get our precious leader to kill him for us." Axel grinned. "Namine is Marluxia's weakness, so we'll scheme Vexen into trying to kill the girl then Marluxia will kill him right then and there."

"I suppose that would work," Zexion muttered. He really wanted to kill Vexen himself, but Axel is right. They need each other. Axel, Larxene and himself are the only ones that our loyal in this castle. Everyone else should perish.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Larxene is walking down the hallway and just like the rest of the members, she couldn't sleep as well; she is very upset with Vexen.

She trusted him and he toyed with his allies like little puppets. She wanted to go into his room and kill him in his sleep, but she is afraid that she would be the one who ends up dead.

Vexen is a great schemer, which made Larxene feel uneasy. She's afraid he will scheme something up next and she'll end up dead sooner or later, but she knows for a fact that he will not come out alive in the end. He will suffer for their member's death. He won't get away with it!

"Larxene." Speaking of him, Vexen approached her out of nowhere.

Larxene ignored him and kept walking. He was the last person she wanted to see. As she kept walking, Vexen grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"WHAT!" She turned around and snapped.

"What is YOUR problem?" Vexen glared at her.

"It was your fault that Lexaeus perished!"

Vexen eyes widened. She figured him out… He wondered if the other members felt the same way. "That is not true." He lied.

"Just stay the fuck away from me, you traitor!" She walked away from this disgusting man.

Vexen watched her as she left him. How the hell is he going to get out of this one?

He fears that the other members will all go against him and he'll experience an awful, painful death. Vexen has got to think of a great plan to save his heartless life.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

It was morning and Namine went to sit up, but her body felt really sore. She blushed for she knew why her whole body was aching.

She looked around the room and frowned. Marluxia was nowhere in sight… Why did he leave her?

Her heart sank; she wished he at least woke her up to say he was leaving her, but she knew he never does that…

She started to tear up until she heard the knob on the door turn. Marluxia entered the room with a bowl full of fresh fruit.

"You're up." He gently smiled at her as he set the bowl down on her table. "I got you breakfast. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up."

Namine rubbed her eyes, so there is no sign that she was about to cry. "Th-thank you." She slowly got out of her bed, even though her body is refusing her to move.

Marluxia smirked while he watched her struggle to get out of bed.

She sat down in front of the bowl and began to eat very slowly. Marluxia sat across from her and watched her every move. He couldn't understand how she is still shy around him, but he secretly thought it was adorable.

She will always be too innocent and too quiet for him, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm not really hungry at the moment."

"I see." Namine didn't like him watching her while she ate; it made her feel very self-conscious. She should be used to it by now because he ALWAYS watches her eat, but she still felt nervous around him…

They both were silent until there is a knock at the door. Marluxia and Namine gazed at the door with widened eyes. Who would come see her? Marluxia forbids anyone from visiting her, so why would someone even dare to try to speak to her! Marluxia felt his blood boil as he got up and opened the door.

It was Axel at the other side of the door. "Hey, I knew you would be in here. Can we talk?"

"This better be important," Marluxia muttered.

"Oh, it is."

Marluxia inhaled deeply then exhaled. He then turned his head to talk to Namine. "I'll be right back." He ensured the white witch.

Namine frowned but then nodded. "Alright."

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia and Axel were silent the whole walk to Marluxia's room. There is tension between the two since they both tried to kill each other, and for Axel and the other member's tried to form a conspiracy to get rid of Namine's existences.

They both entered Marluxia's room and they just stood there, staring at each other.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marluxia asked coldly.

"It's about Vexen."

"What about him?"

"He was the one who planned us to kill you and Namine." Axel ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment.

"But you and the others were in on it." Marluxia glared.

"Look, you can't blame us for going along with his plan, Marluxia."

"How can't I?"

"Because you became SOFT!" Axel snapped. "Ever since you trapped that girl in here you developed feelings for her causing our plans to fail. How are we supposed to follow you when you feel for someone? We are not supposed to feel! You know this!"

Marluxia felt like the wind knocked out of him. Axel is right.

Marluxia knew he is becoming too attached to that girl, but he ignored it. He let lust take over him… Hell, he fell in love with her.

Marluxia wanted her badly, but he wanted the power of the keyblade as well. Maybe that girl has taken over his mind, but he has to stay away from her, or he won't be invincible.

"You're right…" Marluxia sighed.

"I think you should stay out of her room for awhile until you start to become your old self," Axel suggested.

"Yeah, I have to stay away from her."

"If you want Zexion and I will watch her, and we'll make sure Larxene and Vexen don't go near her since they are a threat to Namine."

"That's fine." Marluxia didn't want anyone to see her, but it's for the best. He must not care for anyone but himself. He must forget her.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to her." Axel grinned.

Marluxia nodded. "Thanks. I should check up on Sora. He's already on the eighth floor."

"That's my leader! Caring for his plans than a girl!" Axel praised.

Marluxia gave him a faint smile before he teleported out of the room.

"That was easy," Axel said to himself.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Assuming Axel's planned worked, Zexion went into Namine's room. Namine was sitting in a white chair with her sketchpad on her lap, but she immediately stared at Zexion with frightful eyes. Has he come to kill her?!

"I bring you no harm." He said bluntly as he sat across from her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"Marluxia won't be seeing you anytime soon."

Namine gripped her sketchpad. "W-why?"

"He realized you are the one who is ruining his plan to get the keyblade," Zexion stated.

Namine felt her stomach doing twists and turns inside her. Marluxia is blaming her? She knew it was all her fault, but he told her not to worry about it last night.

He doesn't want her anymore and she felt broken and hurt. Her whole body began to shake at his rejection. "I need to go to the bathroom." She whispered as she left Zexion in her room. She had to throw up... Marluxia broke her; she is torn.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"Vexen!" Axel called out to him. He tried his best to sound happy to see him, even though deep down he wanted to strangle him.

"Axel?" Vexen is stunned by Axel's tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"I just thought you all were against me… Larxene snapped at me last night…"

 _Goddammit, Larxene!_ Axel thought to himself as he cleared his throat. "Oh, she's just mourning over Lexaeus's death. Don't take it so personal!"

"I didn't mean for him to die…" Vexen said; making Axel cringe for he knew Vexen is lying.

"Oh, I know it wasn't your fault, but get this, I convinced Marluxia into not seeing that witch anymore!" Axel wanted to get straight to the point before he blew his own cover, just seeing Vexen made his blood boil.

"Oh? Do you really think he will stay away from her? I don't. I bet he'll go in her room late tonight… He's glued to her." Vexen snorted.

"I don't know… I really convinced him."

"Hmmm. Maybe we should kill her since he's staying away from her a little bit…" Vexen suggested.

Axel smiled. Vexen is falling right into his plan. "I agree, but since Larxene is pissed off, and Zexion is a little upset then maybe you should be the one to do it, to show that you are loyal to us."

Vexen closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess you are right. You are SURE that Marluxia is convinced even for tonight?"

"Yep."

"Then I should go now to prove my loyalty towards the Organization Thirteen!" With that, Vexen left, leaving Axel in his glory.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine is sobbing on her bed. Her true love is gone forever… She is all, alone in her small white prison.

She was weak to Marluxia… Namine should have known something so amazing, so special wouldn't last. Nothing good ever happens to her; she should have sensed that their love would soon perish just like Lexaeus.

She still blames herself for his death, but he could have been a great threat towards her beloved…

Her door opened slowly and her heart skipped a beat. Is that Marluxia? She looked up from her pillow, but her eyes widened when she saw whom it really was.

"Hello, white witch." Vexen grinned big as he crept towards her.

"What… What do you want?" She stuttered as she sat up from her bed.

Vexen immediately jumped on top of her and forced her to lie back down on her bed. He tried to force a kiss on her pink lips.

She began to squirm and scream out. She called Marluxia's name over and over, but it is no use. He is done with her…

"He isn't coming. You are mine now. After I'm done having my way with you then I will kill you." Vexen kept trying to kiss her, but Namine kept squirming.

 _Marluxia please save me._


	9. Chapter 9 - Reaper

Chapter 9

Reaper

Namine kept trying to break free from Vexen's grasp, but she couldn't even budge him to get off. He finally captured her lips with his own and she felt sick and ashamed of herself. Tears started to pour down her cheeks as he began to undress her.

He tried to force the dress off her, but she kept moving around… She was weak, but she will do anything in her small power to make sure he doesn't remove her clothes.

Namine started to scream Marluxia's name as more tears went down her cheeks. She knows he doesn't want her anymore, but she has no one else. She needs him…

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" Vexen slapped her across the face, making her whimper in pain.

Namine suddenly stopped struggling when she saw her assassin appeared out of nowhere… He has come to save her. Vexen smirked since she stopped resisting until he heard his nightmare speak to him.

"Get… Off… Her," Marluxia said in a low voice.

Vexen froze in place for he is afraid of what will happen to him. Before Vexen turned around to face his leader, Marluxia stabbed Vexen's shoulder with his scythe. Marluxia made sure he dug deep into the asshole's shoulder as his blood dripped down on the white marble floor.

Vexen screamed out in pain, while Namine hurried and fixed herself before jumping out of her bed to go behind Marluxia. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist as she sobbed into his black leather jacket. The leather is cold on her forehead, but she is grateful to be this close to him even though he doesn't want her anymore.

Marluxia still kept his attention on Vexen for he is going to kill him, but he wants him to suffer a slow and painful death.

Marluxia is his reaper that will destroy him. He will have Vexen's non-existences soul.

Vexen hurried and teleported away from his death. He needed to get away from him, but Marluxia hurried and teleported behind him, grabbing Namine with him. He didn't want to leave her for a second for he knew another member would try and get their hands on her.

Marluxia and Namine appeared in one of the middle floors and like Marluxia sensed, Vexen is there, holding his injured shoulder.

"Marluxia, I didn't mean to hurt her." Vexen had the nerve to speak out to his leader.

Marluxia didn't even bother to answer. He didn't feel like wasting his breath on a low life like Vexen. Marluxia wielded his scythe and pointed it at him.

Vexen gulped, but he too wielded his weapon.

Vexen knew he had to defend his life even though he knew he didn't stand a chance against the assassin.

Vexen's weapon is a large blue shield. He immediately shielded himself because he knew Marluxia would be the first to try and strike.

"Stay behind me, and when I tell you to look away, you do it, okay?" Marluxia spoke softly to Namine before he went to attack Vexen.

Namine just nodded and stood still behind her lover, her reaper.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Axel looked everywhere for Marluxia. He wanted to warn that Vexen is in Namine's room trying to kill her, but he can't find him anywhere! He checked the hall where Sora would be at, but he wasn't with him, he checked Marluxia's room and no one was there, so now he is going to go to Namine's room.

Axel is hoping he wasn't in there because that would mean that Marluxia saw right through his plan. As Axel is walking down the hall, he saw Larxene.

"Someone looks like they are up to no good." She teased as he is walking past her.

"Have you seen Marluxia?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering…" Axel muttered.

"What did you do?" Larxene raised a brow at him. She knew he was up to something and she wants in on it!

"All I will tell you is that Vexen will be no longer with us soon."

Larxene's eyes widened at his sudden words. "What?! How come you and the other members always scheme things without me?!" She whined.

Axel shrugged as he continued to go down the hall to Namine's room. Larxene called his name out over and over again, but he ignored her.

He started to grow worried that Marluxia will come after Axel for his evil plan. Larxene huffed but followed after him. She has to see what is in store for Vexen.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia kept swinging his scythe at Vexen, but Vexen kept blocking it with his shield. Marluxia then summoned vines from his weapon and they wrapped around Vexen's body, but Vexen's body started to form ice all on him and the vines. Vexen; then broke free from weakening the frozen vines.

Marluxia didn't hesitate to keep attacking with his vines, but Vexen kept dodging and freezing them. Vexen began to attack Marluxia by using ice, but Marluxia blocked them smoothly by breaking them with his scythe.

Namine clasped her hands together, praying that Marluxia will not get hurt. She knew he is a lot stronger than Vexen, but she still couldn't help but worry for her beloved.

The weight of the shield started to hurt Vexen's wounded shoulder, making him wince in pain. Marluxia smirked as he thought of a plan in his head. He then summoned more vines to go for his shoulder, Vexen blocked a few, but two of the vines cut through his shoulder, making his WHOLE arm fall off. It lied there, motionless as Vexen's shield is still attached to it.

"AHHHHH!" Vexen cussed while he kneeled down on the ground.

"Namine, turn around!" Marluxia commanded, He then slowly crept up to his follower.

Namine did as he says, and turned her back on the horrific scene. She crouched down on her knees as she covered her ears with her hands for she knew Marluxia would make Vexen scream in pain. Namine then closed her eyes shut.

Vexen's eyes widened while Marluxia smirked above him. Marluxia raised his scythe and slashed his other arm, making Vexen scream bloody murder. Blood splattered all over the white marble floor…

There is a blood pond around Vexen, but there will be more blood around his useless body once Marluxia is done with him.

Namine pressed her hands harder on her ears, trying her best not to hear any more screams. She began to tremble, wanting this all to be over.

Axel and Larxene teleported to the scene and gasped as they saw Vexen getting tortured by their leader. Usually, Larxene loves to watch when someone gets abused, but seeing Vexen's expression and his two arms lying there, she felt uneasy. Axel just stood beside her with widened eyes.

Marluxia wanted to keep torturing Vexen, but he didn't want Namine scared of him, so he decided to just end his life here and now. He slowly placed his scythe on the side of Vexen's neck and sliced his whole head, making it roll a little on the ground. Vexen's face still had a horrified expression as the head and body vanished into the darkness.

Marluxia ignored Axel and Larxene as he walked up to Namine who was still crouching down, still having her eyes shut. He leaned behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's over, Namine," He gently whispered in her ear.

Namine and her lover slowly rose up from the ground and she turned around to hug him tight.

"Thank you… I was so scared. I'm sorry I doubted you." She apologized.

"I wish I came sooner. I never want to see a man have his hands on you, ever again." He lightly played with her hair, making a strand go behind her ear.

Larxene and Axel just stared at the two lovers with no expression. They couldn't believe what they have witnessed.

Axel knew Marluxia was going to kill Vexen, but he didn't know Marluxia would make Vexen's death slow and painful. Marluxia turned his attention to his two followers.

"It kills me that you thought I was that stupid to fall for your childish plan," Marluxia said in a low voice.

Larxene and Axel just gulped. For once, Larxene wished she just stayed out of this disaster. She is afraid that Marluxia would torture her next. Axel tried his best not to show any fear towards the assassin.

Before Marluxia had the chance to even threaten the two before him, Namine tugged at Marluxia's sleeve. She wanted to just go back to her room and be with him… She already saw enough violence for one day.

Marluxia looked down at the innocent girl and sighed. He gently grabbed her hand and teleported back to her room.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia sat on her bed, waiting for Namine to do the same, but she just stood there with widened eyes. She felt like she could never sleep in that bed anymore since Vexen tried to rape her. Marluxia studied her and frowned.

"It's all right. I am here for you. I won't ever leave your side anymore." He insured her.

"But, you don't want me…"

"Why would you think that?" Marluxia asked as he stood up from the bed; he walked up to her and knelt down so he is eye-leveled to her angelic face.

"Zexion told me."

"Namine, Axel tried to set me up, but I saw right through him. I made them into thinking I didn't want you anymore. I do want you, I need you, Namine."

"Marluxia…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him for dear life. "I love you…" She didn't care if he said it back or not. She loves him and she always will now and forever.

"I love you, too," Marluxia said sincerely.

Namine tightened her grip around his neck. She is so happy he felt the same way towards her. She felt like she is going to melt into a giant puddle.

He loves her and she loves him too.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"I see," Zexion said after hearing Larxene's and Axel's side of the story about Vexen's death. Unlike Axel and Larxene, Zexion knew Marluxia would make Vexen's death slow and painful. He couldn't believe that his fellow allies are shocked.

"What do we do now? One of us is next!" Larxene freaked.

"Sora," Axel muttered.

Larxene and Zexion looked at him like he has lost his mind. Why would he bring Sora up out of nowhere? What does that boy have to do with Marluxia?

"What?" Larxene tilted her head, still trying to figure Axel out.

"We can use Sora, Marluxia's own puppet, against him," Axel explained.

"We don't need a brat kid like him!" Larxene snapped.

"Actually, that is a good idea." Zexion scratched his chin.

"Yeah, Sora will end his life. He won't go against us if we tell him that Marluxia is harming the girl." Axel grinned.

"Vexen did the same exact plan with Riku and it failed miserably," Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you gave me an idea…" Zexion said. "We can use Sora AND Riku."

"Perfect!" Axel chanted.

"Yeah, but they BOTH are fighting over Kai- eh, Namine." Larxene folded her arms.

"Then we have to just make them become childhood friends again." Axel patted on Larxene's shoulder.

"It's worth a shot." Zexion shrugged.

"Eh," Larxene sighed. "I'm in… Better than to not do anything, right?"

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine sat on Marluxia's lap, he is sitting on her table because Namine is still uncomfortable to be in her bed, but he didn't mind. He is just happy to be close to her.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She would do anything to just be with him and not be around anyone else. She loved him too much to care for another being.

They sat there in silence until Marluxia tilted her head up to kiss her pretty lips. Namine accepted his kiss, but her whole body began to shake. She wanted him to touch her, but she is still in shock from Vexen laying his hands on her…

"Are you all right?" Marluxia asked as he broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I… Can't…"

"Sh. I understand." He pressed his pointer finger on her lips. He knew why she didn't want him to touch her.

If he had the option to kill Vexen again, he would gladly take the opportunity to do it. He cursed himself for not coming in her room sooner to stop him from even touching her.

Marluxia will kill Axel and the others for setting him up, and just like Vexen, he'll make their deaths slow and painful.

"Marluxia?"

He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Hm?"

"Will you always be mine?" Namine blushed after she asked her question.

"Of course… I would never give you up no matter what." Marluxia gently smiled. He meant every word. He even thinks he would give up Sora's power for her, but he wanted it not only for himself but for her too. They both would be happy if they had the keyblade master's power.

"Marluxia?"

"Yes, Namine?"

"Can… you…"

"Can I what?" Marluxia studied the girl.

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Of course." He gently leaned his head to kiss her soft lips.

Namine's body didn't shake again, she just took it all in. She wanted him and only him to kiss and touch her.

She opened her mouth a little so he would put his tongue into her mouth. He did as she wanted and she gently moaned. He loved when she moaned for him.

He slowly stood up with her in his arms and laid her down on the table. She looked up at him with widened eyes as he is hovering over her.

"Marluxia…"

"I won't do anything until you are ready." He hushed her.

"I want you too." She bit her lip.

That was enough for Marluxia. He pinned her down as she is still lying on the table and started to passionately kiss her.

He went soft then he deepened the kiss, making her whimper in pleasure.

He then started to suck on her neck, making a mark on her pale skin, so everyone in this castle, no, the whole world knows that she was claimed by him and no one else.

He stood up and pulled her dress up and over her head. He then pulled down her white panties and spread her legs apart. He knelt down and did a rough lick down there, making her moan out.

He started to lick up and down roughly. He missed tasting her and hearing her voice as he pleased her. She tasted so sweet to him.

He stuck his tongue inside her and pumped in and out. Her juices spilled all over his tongue, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more of her on his long tongue.

He kept going in and out, feeling her legs tremble as she released on his tongue making him satisfied.

He slowly rose up and looked at her to see if she was okay. She stared at him with her beautiful big blue eyes and she gently smiled at him.

He took off his clothes slowly and they both locked eyes as he kept undressing. They both are craving to be one.

Namine prayed he would hurry up. She saw his member and it is already hard for her.

She thought of a great idea and she slowly sat up from the table.

Marluxia frowned, as he is naked before her. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I want… to…" Her words trailed off as she stared at his member.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to… Taste you." She averted her eyes. She felt dirty saying this request, but she didn't regret it.

"You… sure?" He is shocked by her demands, but he is kind of happy at the same time.

"Yes…"

Marluxia nodded and walked closer to her. She is eye-leveled with his penis.

She stared at it before she hesitantly put it in her hands. She took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this…" He whispered as he stared down at her.

"No, I want to." Without another word, she put it in her mouth and started to gag. It is way too big, but she didn't want to give up. She wanted to please him like he pleases her.

She took it back out and started to lick around his head slowly. He let out a gentle moan as she continued to lick his head. Marluxia is amazed how well she is doing it.

She then started to lick down the shaft slowly but a little roughly. She put him in her mouth, but she didn't go all the way down because she didn't want to gag again. She wanted to prepare herself before she tried to take him all in her mouth.

She went up and down on his head then she took him a little more, deeper, making him moan more.

She then went up and down. Namine wanted to take him all the way even know she knew she wasn't ready, but she wanted him to cum for her.

She wanted to taste him like he tastes her. She took him all the way in her mouth. Marluxia grunted as she went back and forth on his penis. He felt himself going to cum soon.

"I'm going to cum, Namine…" He warned.

All she did is nod while she picked up the pace. He cried out as he came inside her mouth. She didn't let go of his penis in her mouth until she got every last drop of his cum.

She slowly pulled away from him; happy she got to taste him. He was salty, but she didn't mind. She still thought he tasted good.

"That was amazing," Marluxia whispered.

Namine gave him a weak smile as he spread her legs open again. He bent down and started to finger her. He wanted her to get wet again, so he can go inside her. He knew he would go hard again soon because he always gets hard when he pleases her.

He pumped his one finger in and out of her as she threw her head back and moaned.

He then put another finger in making her lie down. She couldn't wait for him to be inside her. She needed and wanted him badly. She missed him too much.

He kept fingering her and stuck a third finger in. He is getting hard while she is getting wet for him. Soon, he will be one with her.

He started to pick up the pace as she moaned out. He then pulled his fingers out of her and licked them slowly off his fingers.

Namine whimpered while witnessing it. She couldn't help but think how sexy that is.

He picked her up off the table and sat down, making her sit on his lap. Marluxia then undid her bra and threw it on the floor. Namine is still on his lap while he lifted her butt up as while slowly grabbed his penis with his other hand. He guided himself inside her and she sat on it.

She immediately went up and down on him making him hiss in pleasure. He began to suck on her neck as she kept riding him.

She whimpered while she felt like she would cum any second, but she tried her best to hold it. She wanted them to do this for a long while.

She kept grinding up and down as he kept kissing her neck.

After a while, he slowly picked her off of him and he rose up, having her in his arms. He then turned her around.

"Grab the table," he ordered.

Without hesitation, she did as he says and gripped the table with her tiny hands.

He forced her to bend down a little more and he roughly pushed himself inside her.

She gasped out as he fucked her from behind. He went roughly as he gripped each side of her hips. She loved every second of it and wished this never ended.

As he kept going, she felt herself release. Namine cursed herself for cumming early, but not too long, Marluxia came too.

They both panted as they sunk down on the floor. Marluxia grabbed her off the ground and set her on his lap. He didn't want his lover sitting on the cold ground.

Namine rested her head on his chest like she usually does. He looked down at her and gently smiled.

He thought his whole life was a curse, but after meeting her and claiming her, he couldn't ask for a better life…

She fell asleep in his arms from being exhausted from their lovemaking, but she felt safe and relaxed in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10 - Confessions

Chapter 10

Confessions

"Namine is mine!" Riku shouted at his old childhood friend as he went to slash him with his keyblade.

"Riku!" Sora blocked his keyblade with his own. He felt sorrow in his heart. He just wished things would go back to the way it used to be. He just wanted to be with his two best friends and live in peace on their little island.

Sora didn't want to fight Riku at all. Sometimes he wished he wasn't chosen to be the next keyblade master; he just wished he lived a normal life when it wasn't so complicated.

Namine is trapped here with the Organization and Riku's heart is filled with darkness. Sora won't give up on helping his childhood friends. He'll do anything in his power just for them both to be safe with him.

Riku kept slashing at Sora as Sora kept blocking every swing. Sora refused to strike back. Riku isn't letting up, though. He wants Namine all to himself, and he'll fight anyone who tries and get in his way. Namine will be his and no one else's.

"Fight back, Sora! You are making this way too easy." Riku kept slashing at Sora, and Sora kept blocking, still refusing to attack his best friend.

"No! I don't want to fight you, Riku! Why can't things be the way it used to be?!" Sora is out of breath from blocking all of Riku's attacks.

"Because she doesn't belong to you, she belongs to me!" Riku swung low and Sora went to block Riku's keyblade, but he is a second too late. Riku cut Sora's stomach.

Sora dropped on one knee and his keyblade fell next to him. Sora looked up at his friend with pain. He felt so betrayed.

Riku smirked as he pointed his keyblade at Sora. "I don't get how you were chosen to be the keyblade master… I was always better than you on everything…"

"Riku…" Sora is still on one knee, holding his wounded stomach. Blood is dripping on his hand and on the white floor.

Before Riku had the chance to finish Sora off, Axel appeared from the darkness. He shook his head as he saw the two younger boys.

"It's a shame that two best friends are fighting over a girl…" Axel sighed as he walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Riku glared at Axel.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here…" Axel said innocently.

"All the members of the Organization Thirteen are bad guys." Riku snapped.

"I wouldn't say that, especially when I can be the one who helps you get Namine back. You see Marluxia is the true bad guy. He has the poor girl brained washed… She thinks he's her friend, but he is only using her. If you both care about her so much maybe you should work together to stop him." Axel suggested.

He hopes this plan works, he and the other members are running out of time.

"I can save her on my own." Riku's keyblade disappeared as he turned to go to the stairwell. He needed to get Namine out of here and fast. He doesn't need Sora by his side.

Sora slowly stood up, even though he is still in pain. He watched his friend go. He wants to team up with Riku. They could've been inseparable just like the old days…

Axel placed his hand on Sora's slumped shoulder. "I know how you feel to lose a best friend that means the world to you. It's hard, kid."

Sora looked up at Axel and sighed. "I just wish the three of us were all friends again, but after I became the keyblade master and darkness took over our home, things got… Complicated."

"It only gets worse, but there's still hope for your friends… It's too late for me…"

"No, it's not! If your friend is a true friend, they'll come back around!"

Axel smiled at the naïve boy. "You remind me a lot like him… It's strange…"

Sora tilted his head and grinned. "Thanks… I guess?"

Axel laughed and took a small bottle of medicine out of his coat pocket. "Put this on your wound and go get your friends back, they need you."

Without hesitation, Sora took the medicine and drank it. "Wow, I feel a little better already… Thanks, Axel!" Sora hurried and ran up to the stairwell to catch up with Riku.

He is still in a little pain, but he will do anything to get his two childhood friends back.

Axel watched Sora as he left him. He never felt any type of emotion unless it was about his old friend... "Roxas, I sure hope everything is well."

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine sat up in bed, but it wasn't her bed… It was… Marluxia's? She smiled to herself for his gratitude. He knew she was uncomfortable sleeping in her own bed ever since that incident happened.

She shook her head to get rid of that memory… He not only let her sleep in his bed, but he put clothes on her so she wasn't naked when she woke up…

Namine looked around the room, but Marluxia was nowhere to be found… She leaned her back against his headboard. She wished he were always there when she woke up so she would feel at ease, but that was only wishful thinking…

As she was lost in thought, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She felt joy well up inside her, thinking it was Marluxia, but her mood changed when she heard Larxene's voice…

"I hope Axel's plan works…" Larxene said as she was walking passed Marluxia's room.

"Sh!" Zexion hissed harshly.

"Relax! He's not in his room! I saw him going to take a shower, chill."

Namine slowly got out of his bed and pressed her ear against the door. She wondered what evil scheme they came up with to go against Marluxia… She heard Zexion mumble something, but she couldn't make out his words…

"Do you seriously think Riku and Sora have a chance on killing Marluxia?" Larxene asked.

Namine's eyes widened. They are using Sora AND Riku against Marluxia?!

"They might be kids, but they can truly fight. Our precious leader doesn't stand a chance!" Zexion mocked.

"Whatever, you say…" Larxene's voice trailed off.

Namine can tell they are away from Marluxia's room now, but she heard more than enough. How would they get Riku and Sora to go against Marluxia?

She understood Riku because Riku thinks Marluxia is no good for her, but Sora, she doesn't understand… Should she tell Marluxia? If she did that, then he would surely kill them both!

Namine couldn't let him kill Riku and Sora… Kairi needs them!

Should she just give them their memories back? If she did that then Marluxia would be angry towards her, but her changing their memories back will prevent them from hurting him…

"Namine?" Marluxia entered the room; his hair is damp from the shower he just took.

"Oh, hi… How was your shower?"

"It was good. How did you sleep?" He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Good. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed…"

"I'm making this your room too."

"You don't have to do that!" Namine knew how much Marluxia liked his privacy.

"No, I want to. I am always around you anyways…" He went to look through his dresser and pulled out her sketchpad. "Here…" He handed it to her.

She accepted it and held it close to her chest. "Thank… You."

"I'm going to go in my garden, do you want to come with me?"

Namine is shocked that Marluxia is offering her to come with him to his garden.

He never let her outside this castle before. She really wanted to, but maybe it's best if she didn't go with him. She might want to give Riku's and Sora's memories back. It will go against her lover's orders, but she wants to protect him…

"No, I think I am just going to stay here…" She gave him a warm smile.

Marluxia raised a brow at her. "You sure?"

"Yes, maybe tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." Marluxia nodded as he went to leave.

Namine watched him walk out the door and frowned. "Sorry, I have to go against your orders, Marluxia…" She whispered to herself.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Axel sat in his room by himself. After his confrontation with Sora and Riku, he couldn't get his mind off of Roxas. He missed his childhood friend so much. They used to eat sea-salt ice cream together after their missions. Axel never had sea-salt ice cream after his friendship was over with Roxas. He can't even look at it without feeling empty inside.

He and Roxas had a falling out during a mission and now they are not on speaking terms, but Axel would do anything to be friends with him again.

"Axel?" Larxene entered his room.

"Yeah?" Axel snapped out of his train of thought.

"Did you get Riku and Sora to be friends again?"

"No… But, they both believe Marluxia is hurting the girl, so one of them will surely kill him."

"I see…" Larxene whispered. "Why the long face?"

"It's… Nothing."

Larxene knew why Axel was upset. She knew he always gets depressed when it came to Roxas. She wants to talk to him about it, but she knew he would get mad if she even brought his name up. She decided to just sit next to him in silence.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine rushed down the stairs quietly; she is trying to find Sora and Riku.

She has her sketchpad in one hand while she held writing utensils in the other. Namine was just going to erase herself out of her drawings, but she thought it wasn't fair to do that.

She thought the right thing to do was to explain herself to them. It was the least she can do for the both of them.

She expects them to be mad at her, and she doesn't blame them one bit.

She felt guilty for taking something so precious away from them.

Their memories of Kairi mean everything to them, and Namine erased them like it meant nothing. She won't bother to ask forgiveness, but she'll try her best to get them out of this depressing castle.

She kept running down the stairs until she saw Riku standing before her. His teal eyes widened when he saw her here.

"Namine?"

"I need to talk to you, and Sora…"

"I want nothing to do with Sora." Riku snapped.

"Please, it's important!" Namine pleaded. She just wanted to see the three reunite.

"What is this about?" He crossed his arms.

"Your memories…"

"My memories?"

"Let's just find Sora and I'll explain everything!"

Riku nodded and Namine rushed down the stairs, taking Riku's hand in hers. As soon as these two leave the castle her love will be safe.

She knew the consequences afterward will be brutal, but she doesn't care. She won't rest easy until she knows that no one will harm Marluxia.

As they kept running, Sora is running up the stairs, almost crashing into Namine, but Riku hurried and pulled her to the side so Sora didn't collide into her.

"Thanks," she said to Riku. She is clearly out of breath from running down these stairs.

"Oh, ugh. Sorry!" Sora scratched his head in embarrassment.

"We need to talk." Namine knew she didn't have much time left before Marluxia returns, so she wanted to explain to them fast.

"About?" Sora questioned.

Namine wanted to take them into her room, so they had a place to sit. She knew if they heard this news that they would be shocked and confused, but she has no time. She has to tell them here and now in this stairwell…

"Riku's and your memories," she answered.

"Our memories?" Sora looked at Riku, but Riku refused to look back at him.

"Let me explain. I first want to apologize for hurting you two. I toyed with your memories and it was wrong of me. I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I am asking for you both to leave this castle after I tell you this." Namine paused and Riku and Sora looked at her like she has three heads.

She took a deep breath and started to explain herself. "I am a witch. I have the power to toy with Sora's and his friend's memories with this." She showed them her sketchpad with pictures of them in it. "I can erase your memories and replace them with false memories…"

"That's impossible!" Sora shouted.

"No, it's really not. I am not the girl you think I am… You think I am Kairi. I look like her because I am her nobody."

"Nobody?" Riku and Sora asked in unison. They both are clearly confused.

"Yes, I am the darkness in her heart. I have no heart, nor a soul," Namine said. "I am just like the Organization in this castle."

"You can't be! You are a human being just like Riku and me!" Sora argued.

"You are thinking of Kairi, not me." Namine gave Sora a weak smile.

"Who's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Let me show you…" She sat on a step and started to erase herself out of the drawings with Sora and Riku. She then hurried and replaced herself with Kairi. After she did that Sora and Riku blinked multiple times.

She gently smiled when they realized who Kairi was, their childhood friend that they both admired deeply.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered softly. "I can't believe I would forget someone so special to me."

"It isn't your fault, but mine…" Namine said as her voice choked out.

"Why would you erase our memories?" Riku asked sternly.

"I was ordered to do so if I didn't then I would be stuck in this castle forever, but I don't mind now. I got so close to the leader in this castle that I don't care if I spend my lifeless life here," Namine explained.

"Marluxia isn't good Namine. Axel said so himself!" Sora spoke up. "He said he has you brainwashed! I think you should come back with us to Destiny's Island. All four of us can be together."

Namine is shocked that Sora is offering her to go back to the islands with him. She always dreamed of being there with them, but now that she got really close to Marluxia, she doesn't desire to go there anymore.

She is surprised they aren't mad at her, but she knew they both have hearts.

They both forgive easily even though they are opposite of each other. Riku might have fallen into the darkness, but he still is a gentle person. He isn't mad at her and neither is Sora.

"I don't want to leave Marluxia. I love him," Namine said softly.

"If he loved you back he wouldn't have imprisoned you in here…" Riku muttered.

Namine frowned. "You don't understand… No one does… Our relationship isn't perfect, but I would die for him and I know he would do the same."

"He's no good for you. Why would a member of the Organization go against their leader?" Sora asked loudly.

Before Namine could explain herself, a black portal appeared before them and Zexion stepped out, smirking.

"Namine, you are going against your lover's wishes?" Zexion asked coldly.

"No… I…" Namine stuttered. She tried to find the right words, but she couldn't.

"Marluxia is not going to be happy about this…" Zexion grabbed Namine's wrist violently and she dropped her sketchpad and her writing utensils.

A dark portal appeared, and he dragged her into the darkness leaving Riku and Sora screaming her name while chasing after her. They both charged at the portal but it vanished like the wind.

"We have to save her…" Sora bent down to get her sketchpad. He is determined to free Namine even if she wishes to stay in this castle. He knew this was no place for her.

"Sora…" Riku whispered his old friend's name with sorrow.

"What is it, Riku?"

"I remembered when we were in Kingdom Hearts. I made you promise me to take care of Kairi. I remembered going through the door of darkness… I have to fight this darkness within me, Sora. I think you should go back to Destiny's Island with Kairi and let me handle this. Kairi is waiting for you, go see her."

"No, I want to help too. We can save Namine, and we can take down the darkness together!" Sora held his hand out for a handshake. "What do you say? After we help Namine, we can play our roles as keyblade masters and stop the darkness… THEN we can all see Kairi!"

Riku gave Sora a small smile and accepted his handshake. "Let's do this!"

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia is in his room, dumbfounded.

He wonders where Namine ran off too. He knew it wasn't like her to roam around this castle without his permission. He then felt anger well up in him. What if one of the remaining members has her?

We went to leave the room, but a portal appeared and Zexion came out with his hand tightly around Namine's wrist.

"Why do you have Namine?" Marluxia asked sternly.

"I caught her talking to Riku and Sora. She told them everything… She also gave their memories back." Zexion let go of Namine's wrist and she dropped on her hands and knees. She is on the ground sobbing.

Marluxia's faced darkened. "Why would you do that?" At this very moment, he knew he couldn't trust anyone. Not only did his followers go against him, but the love of his nonexistent life did too. Why would she betray him like that?

"Marluxia I had to…" Namine kept sobbing. She couldn't look at him. She knew that deep down he wanted to kill her.

"I don't want to hear no more. Get the fuck out of my room!" He yelled.

"I had to protect you from them." She slowly got up and whimpered. "The members were going to use Sora and Riku against you, so I thought..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Marluxia didn't want to hear her pretty little lies; he just wanted her out of his sight.

Namine looked at Marluxia for the last time before she left him. There is hurt in her eyes, but she knew he would not want her anymore after she gave Sora's and Riku's memories back.

It is for the best. The two of them can return to Kairi and Marluxia can be safe in his white castle.

She walked out of his room not knowing where to go next. She is back to feeling all, alone.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

A couple hours have passed and Zexion is in Axel's room, telling Larxene and Axel all that happened between Namine and Marluxia.

They dared not to disrupt him; they listened to every little detail about the assassin and the white witch.

After Zexion was done telling his story, the room grew silent. Larxene and Axel are still processing on what Zexion just told them.

"Why would she disobey Marluxia?" Larxene asked.

"I think she knew Riku and Sora was a threat to Marluxia. She probably figured if she gave their memories back then they would just leave this place." Axel expressed his opinion.

"Whatever her reasoning is, she really pissed Marluxia off. He's DONE with her…" Zexion smirked.

"Can we kill her then?!" Larxene raised her voice, pleading they would say yes.

"Just wait… We have to worry if Riku and Sora will leave. If they leave, we might not have a chance on killing Marluxia…" Zexion said.

"Fine…" Larxene muttered.

Axel sat there quietly. He still couldn't get Roxas out of his mind, and he was keeping a secret from his two loyal companions. He wanted to tell them his purpose here, but he's afraid they would go against him like they are going against Marluxia.

"Are you still sad about Roxas?" Larxene asked annoyingly.

"Yeah, but there's something else bothering me…" Axel should just tell them. They have the right to know.

If Sora and Riku weren't mad at Namine for what she did, he's sure his friends wouldn't be mad at him, right?

"What?" Zexion and Larxene asked in unison.

"I came in this castle not to go against Xemnas, but to kill you all off. It was an order from Xemnas, himself." Axel bit his lip, refusing to look at his allies' expressions.

Larxene gasped. "Please tell me this isn't true!"

"Axel…" Zexion said his name harshly.

"But, after I got close to you two and know I can trust you. I changed my mind, but I will kill Marluxia if Sora and Riku don't do it." Axel sighed. "You both probably hate me, huh?"

Larxene grabbed his face with her hand and lifted it up so he is staring up at her. "I don't hate you! How could I? Yes, you were going to betray us, but you changed your mind. I still trust you!"

"Me too," Zexion whispered.

"You both mean a lot to me. I am glad I can call you guys my friends…" Axel looked at both of them and smiled. "You don't know how hard it was to tell you both the truth…"

"I'm glad you did, though," Larxene muttered.

"Yeah, same," Axel answered.

"No more secrets from here on out, okay?" Larxene glared at Axel.

"No more secrets!" Axel laughed.

"No more secrets," Zexion repeated.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine walked down the stairwell. She didn't want to linger on the top floor anymore. She never could face Marluxia ever again.

He probably wouldn't care if she dropped dead and parish.

She is of no use to him anymore, and he hates her for going against him. She should be happy, though. He will be okay now. He will not die from Sora and Riku.

Marluxia can go through with his plan on trying to out rule Xemnas. Namine knows he has no chance to have the power of the keyblade, but he is very strong. He can take Xemnas without it.

She wiped away her tears from her face. She must not cry anymore. She must be strong. Her existence means nothing to anyone. She was in this world to be alone and she can't change her fate. She has to accept that no one wants her.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bruised

Chapter 11

Bruised

Sora and Riku are both walking side by side down a long white hallway to try and find Namine while they are searching, they both are reminiscing about their childhood.

They talked about sparing with their wooden swords, watching the beautiful beach sunset, swimming all day, trying to build a raft to explore the other worlds, and their silly rivalry to win Kairi's, heart.

They both were in deep conversation until they spotted Namine sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her face is paler than usual and her eyes are puffy from crying all day. Without hesitation, Riku and Sora hovered over her to comfort her.

"Namine, are you all right?" Sora asked.

She looked up at him and started to wipe her tears. "Marluxia doesn't want me anymore…"

"Namine, you don't need a man like that in your life," Riku said.

"I need him so much. You don't understand. He is the one for me." She argued.

Sora sat next to Namine and patted her shoulder. "There's someone out there who can treat you better!"

"I don't want anyone else, I want him," she harshly whispered.

Riku sat on the other side of her, but the three of them grew silent. There is nothing else to say to comfort her. The boys knew she would argue if they continue to talk down on Marluxia.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia walked around the castle to look for the little girl that betrayed him. He wanted to "calmly" ask why she told Riku and Sora everything. Has she fallen for one of the boys? She couldn't. Could she? No, she is his and his alone. Marluxia refuses to let her be with another!

"Who are you looking for?" Marluxia heard Axel ask from behind.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marluxia sighed in frustration.

"If you're looking for Namine, she is probably with Sora and Riku."

"I doubt it," Marluxia answered bluntly.

"Okay, but don't get disappointed when they are comforting her," Axel mocked.

Marluxia didn't bother to answer Axel. He wasn't worth it. Marluxia couldn't stand the Organization. They are all traitors who are selfish, but he is no better. He went against his leader to get Sora's powers, but Marluxia refuses to think he's a bad person for his decision.

Marluxia kept walking to look for his love. He hoped to not run into Zexion and Larxene, but he immediately heard Larxene's laugh from the other side of the hall.

"How does it feel to be hurt by the one you love?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Save it," Marluxia muttered as he went to go down the stairwell, but Larxene immediately grabbed his arm from behind.

"That's why we are heartless, Marx… People are only out to hurt us," she whispered.

"She's heartless too, bitch." Marluxia pulled his arm so Larxene let's go of him.

"Yet, she wants to be like Sora and Riku. Maybe, that's why she told on you because she wants them to accept her." Larxene purred.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs while Larxene kept yelling pointless things about the white witch. Namine had to only love Marluxia. He does everything for her; what more could she want?

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine, Sora, and Riku are still on the ground, but neither of them has spoken. Instead, Sora and Riku would play with her hair or pat her shoulder to comfort her.

Namine felt a little better, but she still felt dead instead. Marluxia is all she wants and needs and without him, she's nothing.

"Namine?!" She heard Marluxia's voice.

She looked up from the floor and saw her lover standing by the stairwell. He glared at Riku and Sora for being so close to her.

"Why are you with them?" Marluxia asked sharply.

"They are trying to comfort me. You hurt me, Marluxia." Namine's eyes began to water. "I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you, but I don't want you near them!" Marluxia snapped.

"Well, we don't want you near her!" Sora stood up and shouted out.

"You don't deserve a girl like Namine!" Riku chimed in as he stood up too.

"No, that's not true!" Namine wiped her tears that are falling down her cheeks. "I need him. I want him back."

Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed at the two keyblade wielders. "I'll destroy you both."

"Bring it on!" Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at Marluxia.

Marluxia blocked it with his weapon and countered attacked by slicing at Sora. Marluxia cut Sora with no effort, and he immediately fell on the white marble floor. Marluxia then pointed the blade up to the keyblade barrier's neck.

"SORA!" Riku's keyblade appeared in his hand and he didn't hesitate to throw his weapon at Marluxia! In an instant, Riku's keyblade hit the side of Marluxia's neck.

"UGH!" Marluxia screamed out as he dropped his weapon and touched his wound. Blood is drenching his black leather glove and it started to pour on the white floor.

"MARLUXIA!" Namine rushed over to his side.

Sora and Riku slowly approached them, but Namine shook her head violently.

"Please, leave us alone. Please!" She begged.

The two boys grew hesitant, but they both left the floor to give them their space. As soon as they were nowhere in Namine's sight, she began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Marluxia."

Marluxia covered his wound, so she couldn't see it and gave her a weak smile. "It's fine, but tell me, why did you tell them everything?"

"Because they have the right to know, Marluxia. I controlled their memories and it was killing me inside." She explained.

"But you went against me," he whispered.

"I know, don't hate me." Her voice cracked.

"I could never hate you." Marluxia touched her cheek with his free hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Namine's eyes lit up. He doesn't hate her anymore…

Namine watched as Marluxia's blood kept going through his hand and dropping on the floor. She couldn't believe Riku sliced his neck like that! The cut looked very deep too…

"Marluxia." She went to touch his injury, but he flinched.

"It's nothing…" He insured her.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I'll be fine. Let's go back to my room." Marluxia grabbed Namine's hand with his free hand and summoned a black portal. They both stepped inside and teleported back into Marluxia's room.

Namine thought she would never see his room again after the fight they just had, but she was happy to be back.

Her eyes are glued to Marluxia's neck as he is looking around the room for some napkins to soak up the blood.

"Let me help you," Namine suggested softly.

"It's fine. Just sit on the bed and relax," Marluxia ordered as he began to go through his draws in his dresser to find what he's looking for.

"Marluxia…"

"I said relax." He gritted his teeth.

Namine gasped and sat on his bed as she studied him. She couldn't believe he is acting calmly about his injured neck. If it was her, she would be crying and asking for someone's help, but that was the difference between Marluxia and herself. He was strong while she was weak and worthless…

"Found them." Marluxia pulled out napkins and put them on his bleeding neck. The napkins stuck on his injury thanks to the blood, but it was helping. He then looked around the room for some bandages and ointment.

"Can I put the ointment on you?" Namine asked.

"If I find it."

Namine scanned the room then pointed at his closet. "Maybe it's in there."

Marluxia looked in the closet and immediately spotted the ointment and some bandages. "Smart girl." He sat on the foot of the bed and handed Namine the stuff so she can mend his wound.

"This might sting," she warned.

Marluxia just snorted. "I'm sure I'll be alright."

Namine hands began to shake as she removed the bloody napkins. She then spread some ointment on her hands and started to carefully rub his neck. Marluxia immediately hissed causing Namine to stop.

"Keep going. This will help me feel better." Marluxia closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Namine nodded and put more ointment on her hands and continued to spread the medicine on his neck. Marluxia bit his lip, so he didn't hiss again. He didn't want her to see him suffer. He has to stay strong for her sake.

"I'm going to put bandages around your neck, okay?" Namine asked for his approval.

"Alright."

Namine wrapped the band-aids around his neck until she was positive that his blood wouldn't seep through. She then examined her work and gently smiled for helping him.

"All done," she whispered.

Marluxia gently touched his wound and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She tried her best not to tear up in front of him. If she were by herself without Riku and Sora then Marluxia would've never got hurt. This was all her fault.

"Namine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"I can tell something is bothering you." He ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Well, I just feel bad."

"For what?"

"You got hurt because of me." She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She is too ashamed.

"I didn't get hurt because of you," he muttered.

"Marluxia."

"They would've attacked me anyways. Don't blame yourself." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He missed kissing her, holding her, and loving her. He never wants to be angry towards her, even if she disobeyed him again.

"I love you, Marluxia," she said softly as she pulled away from his lips.

"I love you too, Namine."

They stared at each other for a little while until Marluxia realized he couldn't wait another minute to have her. He stood up and summoned vines from his hands. Namine stared at him with widened eyes as his vines wrapped around her arms and legs.

He is trapping her! The vines had a tight grip on her ankles and wrists and they are wrapping around each bedpost.

"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of," Marluxia spoke softly to her.

Namine could only nod as her legs and arms are spread wide open for her lover. Marluxia, in one motion, ripped her white dress to shreds, leaving her in her white panties and a matching bra.

"Marluxia," she whispered.

"Sh. It's okay." He licked his lips and straddled her. He began to suck on her neck. "Don't move or the vines will cut you with their thorns, okay?"

"They'll cut me?" Namine moaned out as he continued to suck her neck.

"If you move, yes. Don't move…" He warned and began to travel kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He bit down on her collarbone, so he would leave a mark on her.

He hoped Riku and Sora saw the bruise. He wants them to know that she is his and his alone.

He bit her collarbone again in the same spot to make sure the bruise will be visible. Namine gasped out from the throbbing pain. He then trailed butterfly kisses all the way down to her panties and ripped them off of her. He circled his tongue around her entrance, teasing her clit here and there with his tongue, and she would thrust her hips up every time.

He finally stuck his whole tongue inside her and pumped violently. She cried his name as her juices spilled all over his tongue.

"You want only me, right Namine? Not that fucking keyblade master?" Marluxia looked up at her.

"I only want you, you know that!" She cried out as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of her. She finally released causing Marluxia to lick her clean.

He crawled up to her and straddled her again. This time, he ripped her bra into tiny pieces and threw it on the ground. He then moved his hips up, so his erection is lying in between her breasts.

Namine stared at it in confusion until Marluxia squeezed her breasts together and began to move his length in between them. He grunted as Namine closed her eyes and moaned out for him.

He kept going back and forth until he came all over her face. Namine hesitantly licked his cum off of her pale face.

"No one will fuck you, but me…" He muttered.

Namine blinked as he lowered himself to go in between her legs. He grew hard again from the sight of her sex. He had to be inside her…

Immediately, he guided himself into her and she arched her back as he pounded violently. He loved to hear her moans and pleases for him. He felt inferior when it comes to fucking her…

He grabbed a hold of her thighs for support as he went harder and faster, but after awhile, they both grew tired and he decided to change positions. He snapped his fingers so the vines that were wrapped around her ankles disappeared.

All the vines that are left are the ones tied to her wrists. He walked around the bed and sat behind her and ordered her to sit on his length.

She immediately obeyed and sat on him. She threw her head back as he continued to pump violently in her.

"I love you, Namine."

"I love you, too."

He kept going and going until they both screamed out each other's names. He lazily snapped his fingers so she is free from the vines. They both collapsed on the bed, but Marluxia immediately pulled her into his embrace as she fell asleep on his chest.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

A couple of hours have gone by, and Marluxia is getting ready to take his shower. Namine asked if she could walk around the castle. At first, Marluxia wanted to tell her, no, but then he realized she might see Riku and Sora, so he told her she can do whatever she pleases. He couldn't help himself from smirking. They are going to see that bruise on her collarbone.

"Don't wander too long, Namine," Marluxia lectured her like she was five-years-old.

"I won't, I promise." Namine gave him a warming smile before leaving him.

As she is walking down the stairs, she spotted Riku and Sora.

"NAMINE! LET'S GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Sora went to grab Namine's wrists, but she flinched from his grasp.

"I'm fine, Sora," she whispered harshly. She is still upset about Marluxia's neck getting sliced.

"What's that bruise on your neck?" Riku asked sternly.

Namine's eyes widened as she touched her bruise.

 _It's from him…_ She felt her face getting hot.

"I have to go," she said as she ran past them.

"WAIT, NAMINE?!" Sora shouted out.

"Let her go, Sora. We'll get her away from Marluxia soon." Riku patted Sora's shoulder.

They both couldn't believe how Marluxia is controlling her emotions with his mind games, but they know one thing is for certain; they will do anything in their power to get her away from him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Secret

Chapter 12

Secret

Namine went to go back to Marluxia's room, but Zexion appeared before her out of nowhere. She immediately began to shake as Zexion looked at her with his aqua eyes.

"Disobeying Marluxia again?" He asked mockingly.

"No," she whispered harshly.

"Then why were you talking to Riku and Sora again? And what is on your neck? Is it from your lover or one of the keyblade barriers?"

Namine touched her neck. "It's none of your business."

Zexion began to laugh. "Wow, you're just a little whore, aren't you? You're not innocent at all."

Zexion slowly walked up to her while Namine took a couple steps back. She didn't want him near her. She wanted to scream for Marluxia's help, but before she even took a deep breath, Riku ran up to them.

"Get away from her!" Riku clenched his teeth.

"Riku? Where's Sora?" Namine asked.

"He's fighting some heartless' off. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Riku answered.

"Do you know who your true enemies are?" Zexion questioned.

"All of you!" Riku spat. "The whole Organization is nothing but trouble!"

"Hm. Fool!" Zexion yelled out.

"Namine, get behind me! I'll destroy him!" Riku ordered.

Namine did as Riku said and went behind him while Riku summoned his keyblade.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "You shall die!" He summoned his lexicon in his hands.

Riku charged after Zexion while Zexion's lexicon started to float in mid-air and it's coming right towards Riku! Namine shouted out for Riku to watch, but Riku blocked Zexion's book with his keyblade. He then started to swing his keyblade at him, and Zexion had no strength to even try to block his attack.

Zexion cried in pain as he's slowly vanishing. He wasn't even a match for Riku, but was Zexion truly this easy? Is he going to vanish from just a couple of attacks?

"Fool," Zexion muttered and touched Riku's forehead.

"What?" Riku cried out when he saw a flashing light…

"RIKU!" Namine shouted.

"You're going to be trapped in the light!" Zexion chanted.

Before Riku could try and swing his keyblade at the sorcerer, he vanished into the light.

"Is this the end? Will the light take over me?" Riku asked himself as he's falling. He couldn't see anything but bright lights…

" _Use your darkness."_

"Huh?" Riku called out… That's Namine's voice…

 _"_ _Use your darkness. Embrace it!"_ Namine ordered.

Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" He slashed at the light with his keyblade and before he knew it, he's back where Zexion and Namine are standing.

"RIKU!" Namine cheered.

"How?!" Zexion gasped.

"Darkness," Riku smirked as he pointed his keyblade at Zexion.

Before Zexion had time to react, Riku stabbed him in the stomach while Zexion coughed up blood. Riku didn't pull his keyblade out of him until he made sure he was dead.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked Namine.

"Yes, thank you." Namine gently smiled at him.

They both watched as Zexion's lifeless body vanished into thin air.

 _"_ _Three down, three more to go."_ Riku thought to himself.

"Riku, don't think your darkness is your flaw. It is your strength no matter what anyone has to say. Do not fear it," Namine lectured.

Riku nodded. "Thanks, Namine. I'll try."

Namine gave him a small smile before leaving him to go see Marluxia. Riku watched her carefully, wishing she would consider sticking with Sora and him.

" _She's sure in love with him."_

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Before Namine even touched the doorknob to Marluxia's room, a man covered in red bandages who wore a long red cape grabbed Namine and pulled her into a portal he summoned.

The mysterious man teleported her outside of the castle. Namine shook in fear as she examined the man before her. She never saw this man in her life, what would he want with her?

"Namine," he said her name softly.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone in this castle. I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Why would this man want a favor from her?

"It's regarding Sora's memories."

"Sora's memories?" Namine tilted her head to the side.

"They're scattered all over the place."

"That's impossible! I made sure all his memories were back inside him!" Namine gasped.

"Well, not all of them returned to him."

Namine felt guilty. What has she done? She thought she fixed the problem, yet it wasn't fixed at all. She shouldn't have toyed with his memories at all!

"I want to help him. What do I have to do?" She asked pleadingly.

"Put him to sleep. Draw a portal so he can sleep in peace while Riku finds his memories."

"Would that really work? It doesn't make sense, though."

"It will trust me. I am DIZ after all," he said with pride.

"DIZ?! As in Ansem the Wise?!"

"Yes, Namine, and we need Sora's power to stop the Organization and the heartless, but he can't do it with only half of his memories that is why he needs to sleep. I still need to tell Riku the plan," DIZ explained.

"Okay, I want to help Sora. I want to make things right. When shall I do it?"

"I'll let you know."

"Okay…"

"And Namine?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Marluxia know ANY of this. He will stop you if you tell him everything," DIZ warned.

Namine frowned but then nodded. "I understand…"

"It's for the best."

Namine didn't like to keep secrets from her lover, but she wants to make everything right with Sora. He deserves to have all his memories back and she'll do anything she can to help him.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia is sick of pacing back and forth in his room. He's tired of waiting for her, so he decided to go find her. As he's walking down the long white hallway, he thought about her being with the keyblade barriers and his blood immediately started to boil. If he see's her with one of them, he will kill them on the spot.

"Looking for someone?" Axel called out from behind.

"Leave."

"You're worried, aren't you? That your lover will love another?" Axel smirked.

Marluxia turned around and summoned his scythe. He didn't want to waste his breath on someone who he thinks is beneath him.

Axel got the reaction he wanted and summoned his chakrams. He gripped them tightly as he's ready to charge at the reaper.

"Take this," Marluxia muttered as he ran up to Axel to slash him with his scythe, but Axel blocked it with both of his chakrams. Axel then countered attacked by summoning fire from his weapons.

"BURN, BABY, BURN!" Axel chanted as the flames tried to hit Marluxia, but Marluxia dodged it effortlessly.

Marluxia didn't waste any more time in summoning green vines to wrap around Axel, but Axel burned them with fire. Marluxia grunted in annoyance as he kept summoning more and more vines, but again, Axel burned them down effortlessly.

Axel then made both of his chakrams burn in flames. He tossed them at Marluxia, yet Marluxia slashed them both with his scythe. They both panted as they glared at each other. They are planning on charging at each other until...

"Stop!" Namine cried and stood in front of Marluxia with her hands spread out.

"Namine, get behind me!" Marluxia ordered.

Namine ignored her lover and stared at Axel. Axel sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'm going." Axel turned his back on the two and walked away.

Namine turned around and immediately wrapped her arms around Marluxia's waist. Marluxia was going to lecture about her interrupting their fight, but he didn't because he's happy she's safe in his arms.

"Let's go back to my room, Namine."

"Okay."

Marluxia took her hand and they went into his room. She lied on his bed and stared at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you going to lay with me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." He lied in bed then pulled her into his embrace. "Where were you?"

Namine bit her lip. "I was around Riku. He killed Zexion."

"Really?" Marluxia's pleased with Riku for eliminating Zexion, yet he feared that Riku is becoming stronger…

The only members left is Larxene, Axel, and himself… Who will be the next to vanish into darkness?


	13. Chapter 13 - Sora

Chapter 13

Sora

"Man, where's Riku?!" Sora asked himself as he's walking down the long white hallway.

Sora has been fighting off heartless nonstop, and he's exhausted! He should take a break, yet he's determined to find his best friend so he could be reunited with him.

He misses the good times with Riku, but he doesn't miss the bad. It was hard for Sora to go against his best friend. Sora knew Riku's heart was taken over by darkness, yet Sora blamed himself for not always being there for his childhood friend.

Sora hopes he NEVER has to fight his best friend ever again!

"Where's your little buddy?" He heard a mocking voice from behind.

Sora turned around to see Larxene standing there before him. He immediately summoned his keyblade.

"What do you want?!" Sora shouted out in anger.

"For you to die!" Larxene summoned her kunai knives and chuckled.

"As if I would die from the likes of you!"

"More pain for you means more fun for me!" She grinned while throwing her small knives at Sora.

He groaned in pain as two of them hit his arm, but he hurried and pulled the knives out so he could charge after the one and only female Organization member.

He slashed and slashed yet Larxene dodged every attack! She didn't hesitate to summon thunder at the keyblade barrier, but Sora somersaulted away from her magic. He summoned blizzard countless of times at her and she tried to dodge the attacks, but it's no use.

Sora smirked for he knew blizzard is the nobody's weakness.

"I can't lose to a kid!" She grunted.

"You're about to!" Sora slashed at her arm.

She cried in horror as blood is dripping down on the white marble floor. Sora hurried and summoned blizzard again causing her to be frozen in place. He then sliced at the frozen body.

"NOOOO!" She shouted out as Sora kept attacking with his keyblade. Larxene is bleeding all over the place!

"THIS IS IT!" Sora chanted as he swung his keyblade at her stomach.

Larxene dropped on her hands and knees as her blood formed a puddle around her. She's starting to vanish.

"I'm fading… No!" She cried out and before Sora knew it, she was gone.

 _Now to find Namine and Riku!_

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

"Riku!" DIZ called out.

Riku turned around and gently smiled at his companion. "Hello, DIZ. Long time, no see."

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course, you do," Riku muttered.

"It's concerning Sora."

Riku's eyes widened. He hopes nothing is wrong with his childhood friend. Riku wouldn't know what to do if he's hurt or in trouble. He can't live without Sora.

"What about him?" Riku gulped.

"His memories are scattered all over the place. I need you to look for his lost memories while Namine puts him to sleep," DIZ ordered softly.

"What do you mean to put him to sleep?!" Riku asked sternly.

"He has to be asleep until we find all his memories and bring them back to him. Don't worry he'll be safe with Namine. She's going to draw a portal for him so he can sleep in peace,"

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure his memories return to him," Riku said with determination.

"Good, because he needs you more than anyone else," DIZ whispered.

Riku only could nod. He won't let anyone or anything harm Sora's memories. He'll be there for his friend for the rest of his life, and for once, Sora can count on him. Riku wants to repay Sora for forgiving him after all Riku put him and Kairi through.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Marluxia sat at the foot of the bed with his face buried in his hands. He sensed another one of the members has gotten eliminated by one of the keyblade barriers.

Namine is sleeping peacefully in his bed while he fears his time is running out. He wonders if he'll be next... He must stay alive for her sake and his own. He doesn't want to leave Namine in this cruel world. He wants to forever stay by her side.

"Namine?" He called out to her, but there was no answer.

Marluxia stood up from the bed so he can be closer to her. He stared down at her sleeping body as he moved her blonde bangs away from her face. She tightened her eyes but immediately relaxed as he kept running his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Wake up," he whispered.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes slowly and gently smiled at her lover. "Is something wrong, Marluxia?"

"I need you."

"Need me?" She then realized what he meant when he leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly. She didn't refuse him because she needed him as well. His kisses are different, though. They aren't rough, nor passionate, instead, they were desperate. It confused Namine why he would kiss her this way, but she didn't question it.

She kissed him back as they battled with their tongues, but of course, Marluxia won for dominance. While he kept kissing her, he unzipped his black leather coat and let it effortlessly drop on the floor. He then kicked off his black boots and pulled his pants along with his boxers off of him.

"Marluxia…" Namine blushed as she stared at his naked body.

He smirked at her shyness as he crawled on top of her and immediately pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on the side of the bed. He then undid her bra and tossed it along with her panties.

"I love you," he muttered as he rubbed her sex while she moaned out. He started to suck on her right breast while he kept rubbing up and down on her flesh.

"I love you too." She panted.

Marluxia paid attention to her other breast with his tongue as he finally stuck two fingers inside her. She's already wet for him for it's easy to slide his fingers in and out of her.

She bucked her hips up while he went a faster pace. Marluxia grew bored of fingering her, so he decided to devour her instead. He trailed kisses down her stomach to her clit. Namine cried out as he circled his tongue around her.

"Marluxia!" She moaned out.

"Relax, it's okay," he soothed.

After a little while, he stuck his whole tongue inside her and began to pump in and out of her while she rocked her hips the same rhythm as his tongue. She felt her whole body growing numb as he went faster and faster.

"So close," she warned.

"Good. I want to taste your juices."

He kept going until she did as he pleased. Marluxia made sure he got every last drop of her cum before he positioned his length inside her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded weakly. "Yes."

He slammed into her causing her to cry out. He pinned her wrists down on the mattress as he pumped in and out of her violently. Namine felt pleasure running through her body, but she felt it was too much as he kept going faster and faster. She didn't know if she could handle this feeling.

Marluxia stopped and slid himself out of her. He then commanded her to ride him and she did as he ordered. He sat up while she straddled him. She slowly guided him inside her and arched her back while he grabbed her waist tightly.

Namine began to move a slow pace while Marluxia's guiding her. Their foreheads touched as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They would confess their love for each other over and over until Namine couldn't control her moans as Marluxia made her go faster and faster.

Marluxia never wants this to end. He would want to make love to her twenty-four seven. He doesn't ever want her to be with another this way. Her body is his and the same goes for her. He wouldn't dare let another woman touch him unless it was Namine.

"Marluxia," she called his name sweetly.

While he's still connected to her, he pushed her down on the mattress and kissed her deeply while he thrust in and out. Namine didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck as he went deeper and deeper.

Finally, they both cried out each other's names as they released together. He stayed connected to her while she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She refused to let go of him because she always wants to be this close to his body…

"Namine, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," he muttered into her neck.

She's confused by his unexpected words, but she gently smiled. "I'll always be there for you, too; forever and ever!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Farewell

Chapter 14

Farewell

Marluxia didn't get any sleep last night. He knew his time is running out unless he succeeded in killing Riku and Sora, but he knew it's nearly impossible to defeat both of them especially since they have become stronger and stronger as the days gone by.

He watched Namine the whole night as she slept silently on his naked chest. Has she even have the slightest clue that Marluxia might vanish soon? Is she that Naïve?

Marluxia began to play with her blonde hair as he took in all her features. He's going to miss her pale skin, and rosy cheeks when she's shy or embarrassed. He's going to miss her pink lips against his own and the way she says "I love you". But the feature he's going to miss the most is her beautiful, big, blue eyes. The way she looks at him always takes his breath away.

He didn't deserve her, yet he doesn't want her to be with another. He wants to be with her for the rest of his existing life, yet he's worried this is the last moment with her…

"Marluxia?" Namine called out his name softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Okay, good." He tried his best to smile for her, but she saw right through it.

"Is something wrong, Marluxia?"

"No, it's nothing…"

"Something is bothering you," she muttered.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, but I have to go soon."

"Where are you going?" Namine sat up from lying on his chest and looked at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

Marluxia didn't want to tell her that he had to try to eliminate two of the keyblade bearers, but what is he suppose to say? He also didn't want her to pity him if his life is going to be on the line. How is he supposed to tell her good-bye for the last time?

"Marluxia?" She said his name in concern.

"I'll be back, don't worry." He slowly got out of bed to put his clothes on as Namine watched him intensively.

After Marluxia had everything on he looked at Namine for the last time. She stared back with a confused expression on her face, but Marluxia came up to the bed and bent down to kiss her firmly on the lips.

"I love you, Namine," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Marluxia."

He gave her a small smile before leaving his clueless lover.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Sora ran through all the floors to find Riku and Namine, but it was no use. They were nowhere to be found. He hated how big this castle was and how all the floors were the same. He couldn't wait to get his two friends out of this depressing place and head back to Destiny's Island to see Kairi.

"Looking for your friends?" Marluxia appeared before him.

"Where are they?!" Sora shouted out as he summoned his keyblade.

"That shouldn't be your main concern," Marluxia said bluntly.

"And why's that?"

"Because you should care for your life at this very moment!" Marluxia summoned his pink scythe and pointed it at the young boy.

Sora rolled his eyes before charging at him with his blade, but Marluxia blocked it. Marluxia smirked as he counter-attacked by slashing at Sora. The keyblade bearer fell backward on the white marble floor. He looked up at Marluxia with widened eyes as Marluxia went to attack him from above, but Sora summoned fire from his keyblade before Marluxia's blade even came close to Sora.

"Gah!" Marluxia grunted as he took a couple of steps back. He then summoned vines from his scythe, but Sora stood up and cut each vine with his keyblade.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora summoned thunder and hit Marluxia in the head.

"Damn," Marluxia muttered as he glared at the boy.

Marluxia didn't hesitate to slash at him, but Sora kept blocking every attack. Marluxia is growing impatient from the boy as he kept trying to attack him with his scythe.

"THIS IS FOR NAMINE!" Sora chanted and sliced Marluxia in the throat.

Marluxia's eyes widened as he fell on his knees. How could he not see that attack coming?! His vision started to become blurry as he stared at his own blood that is dripping on the ground…

"MARLUXIA!"

That voice; was he hearing things or was that his angel? He slowly looked up to see Namine's eyes tearing up. Sora went to touch her, but she pushed him away from her.

"No, no!" She rushed over to him and kneeled down as her tears were streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Namine. I knew this was going to happen," Marluxia said weakly.

"I had no idea. How did I not see this coming?! I'm sorry! I should've worried about your safety… I'm so stupid!" She cried out.

"Sh, don't blame yourself," Marluxia soothed.

Namine's blue eyes widened as Marluxia's body started to fade into darkness. She cried harder as he slowly was vanishing.

"I don't want you to leave me here. I want to be with you forever. I can't face this cruel world without you!" Namine touched his face with her fingertips.

Marluxia gently smiled at her. "Sure you can. I'll always be there for you. I'll make sure to protect you even if you can't see me. I'll never leave your side."

Namine sobbed as Marluxia kept trying to soothe her.

"Namine?"

"Y-yes?"

"Kiss me," he ordered softly.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They wrapped their arms around each other as Marluxia kept fading into the darkness. Before he left the cruel world he told her that he loved her. She went to say it back, but Marluxia vanished before she even said the word "love".

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Axel watched from afar, witnessing Namine's one and only vanishing into thin air. He couldn't help but pity her. It must be hard to lose someone right in front of their eyes.

Sora called after Namine as she stormed off screaming for him to leave her alone. Axel wonders if she'll ever forgive the young boy for trying to save her when she clearly didn't want to be saved at all.

Namine and Marluxia have been through hell and back for each other, but their love was not strong enough or was it because they were put in this cruel world to suffer?

Marluxia is free from the pain of this world, yet Namine, on the other hand, is stuck forever. Will she spend the rest of her days mourning over him?

Sora might have freed her from being the prisoner of this castle, but she'll always be a prisoner to the world. She is clearly nothing but a nobody. That is her fate she cannot escape.

Axel walked up to Sora and put his hand on the keyblade bearer's slumped shoulder.

"It's for the best," Axel whispered.

"I just want her to be happy like Kairi," Sora said in a low voice.

Axel watched as Sora's eyes began to tear up from guilt. Sora had to know he did the right thing, yet he couldn't help but feel pain for what he did to the white witch.

"She knows deep down it had to be done," Axel soothed.

"But, I don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Sora."

"I have to go see her!" Sora began to sprint towards the stairwell to talk to Namine. He doesn't want her against him.

Axel watched Sora until he's out of his sight. He laughed to himself how naïve the young boy is.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Namine is sitting in a white chair in Marluxia's room. She refuses to leave this castle, she'll forever mourn over her lover. She should've seen his death coming, yet she didn't think of any doubts because just being with him made her feel hopeful and complete.

Now she is stuck in this cruel world alone while her love of her life is gone forever. She didn't even have the chance to tell him she loved him for the last time.

"NAMINE!" Sora came barging in her room.

Namine closed her eyes as tears are streaming down her face. It's now or never to put him to sleep, so Riku can go find his scattered memories.

"I'm sorry, Namine, but I wanted to protect you! I know you love him…"

"Don't say anymore." She interrupted him as she started to sketch a white portal that DIZ ordered her to do in her notepad.

"Namine…"

"I'm not mad at you Sora, please don't think that. I'm just really upset. I loved Marluxia so much and he means the world to me, but now that he's gone, I have no one left," she said as she kept sketching the portal.

"You have me, and Riku!" Sora shouted out.

"No, Kairi has you two, but it's okay. I'm not angry just upset." Namine stared at her finish drawing before she put it to life.

"Huh?!" Sora's eyes widened as a white light brightened the room. He stared at it in awe until he felt his body growing numb. Was she paralyzing him?

"Relax," she whispered.

Sora tried to move, but a glass orb wrapped around him and he looked at Namine with fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked pleadingly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm helping you, you need to rest and when you wake up you'll be ready." She tried her best to smile at the young boy.

"Namine, wait!"

"Close your eyes," she soothed.

Sora felt his eyelids growing heavy as he let Namine's magic take him where he wants to be. He started to dream about being back in the islands with his two best friends. They were laughing and smiling together as if they had no worries in the world.

Namine watched him as he fell into a deep slumber with a small smile on his face. She then drew white petals so she can cover the see-through orb.

 _Sleep well, hero._ She thought to herself as she closed her sketchpad.

 ***~*~*~*~Angel In Disguise~*~*~***

Axel finally came in Marluxia's room to check up on Namine. He couldn't believe he's the last member to survive this depressing castle. He wonders if it's worth living here…

"Axel," Namine greeted, not taking her eyes off the portal she drew for Sora.

"So, you did what DIZ asked you to do after all," Axel sighed as he examined the portal.

"You know about DIZ's plan?" Namine asked softly.

"Yeah, we just talked about it."

Namine wondered why DIZ trusts Axel, but if he can trust him then I guess so can she. Axel was nothing, but nice to her even though she took Marluxia's side over his.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Axel whispered.

"Thank you." Namine averted her gaze at the ground.

Axel slowly walked up to her and patted her head gently. "Hey, we nobodies need to stick together. Let's have each other's backs, okay?"

Namine looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"I know we are put on this earth with no hearts, but that doesn't mean we deserve to be alone," Axel sighed.

"You're right. They're people who have hearts out there that are selfish and take their hearts for granted, but we would do anything to be loved or to at least have a friend." She clenched her sketchpad in her grasp.

"Yeah, that's something to memorize," Axel grinned as he tapped his forehead.

Namine laughed softly at his comment, but something caught her eye on Marluxia's desk. Is that a pink rose? She never saw it there before!

She immediately got up to examine it, as soon as she picked it up; she felt tears streaming down her face. This is the prettiest flower she has ever seen in her entire life. How did it get here, though?

"No way." Axel walked up to her to see the pink flower.

"Is this a sign that he didn't vanish? Is there truly a place for us nobodies to go after we leave this earth?!" Namine asked.

"Man, I hope so," Axel answered.

Namine felt herself smiling as she continued to stare at the flower's beauty. She'll never forget how much Marluxia made her feel loved and special. They've been through a lot together, yet she wouldn't trade her memories of him for the world.

If one day she vanishes, she hopes to see him in the afterlife. She wants to be in his paradise, just the two of them.

 _We'll meet again, one day._


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Namine spent most of her days in Marluxia's garden, mourning. She felt serenity in his garden because it reminds her of the good times they have shared together. She made sure she always watered his roses so they would stay alive for her sake.

She should be grateful she is finally free from being a prisoner in Castle Oblivion, yet she couldn't leave because this whole place reminds her of Marluxia.

Namine loved spending every moment with him and she knows no one can ever love her as much as he did.

"Namine?" Axel came up to her and frowned.

"Hello, Axel," she whispered.

"In the garden again, I see," he sighed.

"I wanted to check on the roses."

"They look beautiful thanks to you," Axel complimented.

"Thank you…"

"Riku completed his task finally," he muttered.

"Yes, Sora is awake now and he's ready to eliminate Xemnas."

Riku made sure Sora's memories were restored inside him. It was a hard task for Riku, but he managed to complete it. He wanted to be reunited with Sora as soon as he woke up, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He's not ready to face his childhood friend.

Riku will be ready one day, and he, Sora, and Kairi will be on the islands living a peaceful life.

"You know, I feel the same pain as you," Axel said out of nowhere.

"It's about Roxas, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Roxas will always remember you even though he's inside Sora. He'll never forget you. You were the most important part in his life, Axel." Namine soothed.

"Thanks, Namine. I'm going to miss spending every day with him, that's all."

"I understand…" She nodded.

Axel grew close to Sora's nobody while Riku kept convincing Roxas to return to Sora. Eventually, Roxas is reunited with Sora as Axel mourns over their friendship. He hopes Roxas will never forget the good times they have shared.

He's grateful he, at least, got Namine by his side since they both lost someone important to them. The only way they will get through their losses if they stay together so they won't go back to being alone.

"Hey, guys." Riku appeared before them. He wore an Organization black, long coat and had a black ribbon covering his eyes.

"How are you, Riku?" Namine asked.

"Just fine. And you?"

"Fine," she whispered.

Riku tries his best to see Namine, at least, once a day. He feels bad for her. He has never seen her smile ever since Marluxia vanished before her.

Namine will never love another because she knows she'll be reunited with her lover one day. Sometimes, she'll sleep all day because she'll dream about him and she wishes she never woke up. She knows she can't live without him.

She looked up at the sky, hoping she will see him as soon as possible.

 _I love you, Marluxia. No one can ever take your place. You're a somebody to me._


End file.
